A dos Bandos,Las Fronteras entre el Bien y el Mal
by AlgoLindo
Summary: En la Torre T ella es Raven,en la calle el es Red X. En la cama ellos solo son Jason y Rachel.Lo que comenzó como un chantaje sexual terminarà en una relación que desatarà el caos entre los variados habitantes de la Torre, el pasado de los Robin saldrá a la luz, las ansias de Raven por ser libre la llevaran a cometer actos que jamas imagino."Jason-El bien, el mal, son subjetivos."
1. Corvus corax

En esta historia Dick será llamado Ricardo, que es su equivalente para los países latinos, esta historia se sitúa en un Universo alterno en el cual los Jóvenes Titanes son un grupo que ayuda a otros jóvenes héroes a desarrollar sus potenciales, por eso sus miembros van rotando, no obstante, siempre será liderado por un Robín, este no es Ricardo, el dejo el grupo y se desempeña de manera autónoma como Nightwing y mantiene una relación amorosa con Star. Los personajes tienen unos 25 años, todos menos Raven, su cuerpo tendrá eternamente 15 y ella nunca dirá su verdadera edad. En este Universo la muerte de Jason fue una farsa orquestada por el Guasón quien lo secuestro y torturo para lavarle el cerebro, tras huir volvió a ser un ladrón como lo había sido en su infancia, sin embargo todos lo creen muerto. Tim tiene 18 años y Jason 22, la existencia de Red X es una "mancha" en la moral de Robín, sin importar quien lleve el manto. Los miembros del grupo tiene sus respectivos hogares junto a sus mentores menos Chico Bestia, Star, Raven y Cyborg, quienes a pesar de no ser los miembros fundadores son quienes más tiempo llevan en los Jóvenes Titanes.

 **Corvus Corax**

El silencio sepulcral de la noche reinaba en el edificio. La oscuridad lo cubría todo. En una habitación olvidada por la mayoría se encontraba un viejo escritorio rodeado de miles de artefactos sin uso. Allí habían ido a parar los inventos fallidos de Cyborg, los viejos juguetes de Chico Bestia, las armas que Robín ya no quería, la ropa vieja que Star se negaba a desechar y los miles de libros olvidados por Raven. El escritorio en cuestión no llamaba la atención. De hecho, pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Quizás por eso, por estar a la vista de todo aquel que entrara y a la vez estar tan escondido, era el lugar perfecto. En la parte inferior del mismo, pegado con cinta de embalar, para que la gravedad no hiciera su trabajo, había un pequeño Nokia 2000 siempre encendido. El artefacto tenía una batería de gran duración y era casi indestructible; era uno de los mejores teléfonos que podías encontrar en circulación, siempre y cuando lograras viajar en el tiempo y comprar uno.

La pantalla brilló por pocos segundos pero no había nadie allí para notarlo. El artefacto había recibido un mensaje de texto.

De Avis Latro:

"La pajarera se siente vacía, deja el nido por una noche"

Ese texto permanecería allí hasta el jueves. Porque todos los jueves entre las 2 y las 6 am una sombra entraba a revisar el teléfono celular.

Una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujó en el pálido rostro de una joven de cabellos oscuros. Su mente analizó el mensaje, claro para ella. La urgencia cifrada en esas palabras era innegable. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza pensando en todos los mensajes que había recibido hasta la fecha y de como leerlos… No. Permitir ese contacto siquiera ya era una traición a todas las bases morales sobre las cuales se regía su mundo. Pero no importaba. La sensación de peligro, la sensación de autodestrucción, la sensación de libertad, eran emociones que ansiaba de forma desmesurada.

Tecleó una breve respuesta.

Para Avis Latro:

"Vuelo esta noche"

-Chicos –llamó la joven-. Iré a meditar. No entren a mi habitación por nada en el mundo. Si llego a desconcentrarme podría perder el control y sería muy peligroso-

Mientras hablaba, Raven miró fijamente a Chico Bestia. Sabía que el joven tenía una insana obsesión por descubrir todos los misterios que lo rodeaban y no pensaba dejar que su curiosidad arruinara sus planes. Su conducta estaba tan meticulosamente planeada que durante dos años ninguno de sus amigos había jamás sospechado de nada. Sus prologadas ausencias nunca habían sido tema de discusión y su habilidad para mantener su rostro inexpresivo había sido la carta que le había dado el triunfo. Por un momento, agradeció ser hija de un demonio inter dimensional y no tener pleno control de sus habilidades. Esto le daba la excusa perfecta para desaparecer durante una hora o dos. Incluso, llegó a irse durante tres días sin que a su regreso nadie le hiciera ningún desplante.

Sabía, en el fondo, que aprovecharse de esa situación no era nada bueno. Sabía que algún día terminaría como el cuento de pedrito y el Lobo, pero después de pensarlo mucho decidió que era su turno de ser feliz. Había vivido toda su vida mantenido bajo control sus emociones, ocultándose y temiendo el paso del tiempo. Había llegado su turno de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, de abandonarse a sus propios instintos y refugiarse en falsos abrazos para contrastar esa melomanía que tantas noches la había atacado. Porque sí: a sus 15 años tenía un pasado que deseaba olvidar, un deber moral con el mundo y una relación. Una relación peligrosa, insana, toxica, inmoral y destructiva con uno de los peores enemigos de su líder. Ella era una víctima de su propio destino y quería amar y ser amada durante una noche o dos en la oscuridad del anonimato. Con eso en mente, Raven se mezcló con la oscuridad de su cuarto.

En un callejón oscuro y maloliente una joven emergió del suelo. Era algo antinatural y espeluznante a la vista, pero no había nadie para notarla. En lugar de levitar, dejó que sus diminutos pies tocaran el suelo y caminó como si ese fuera su barrio desde siempre. Las calles atestadas de vagabundos y drogadictos no la asustaban. No llevaba nada consigo, nada que pudieran robarle. Al mantener una expresión aburrida y despreocupada, nadie reparó en ella. Incluso, con esa actitud, parecía haber nacido allí. Parecía ser parte del ambiente y, en cierto modo, se sentía parte de él: sentía que pertenecía a las castas bajas. Los suburbios de la ciudad eran para ella un lugar pacifico. Había estado en Ciudad Gótica un par de veces y ni sus barrios más marginales la habían atemorizado. Parecía como si cada villa, cada barrio marginal, cada suburbio y cada gueto le abriera los brazos para acogerla como una más de los suyos, como una hija prodiga, dándole un cálido abrazo con sus brazos de cemento y suciedad. En esos lugares, donde a miseria humana desbordaba en cada esquina, sentía paz. Tal vez, por eso esas reuniones indecentes le producían esa sensación de bienestar que nada más era capaz de otorgarle.

Llegó hasta el corazón del barrio. Las casas de esa zona eran más grandes, pero aun así eran precarias. Habían sido construidas con materiales dispares sin fundamentos arquitectónicos profundos y algunas permanecían a medio terminar. Otras se extendían en altura de una forma antirreglamentaria. Sabía que allí solo vivían las familias más pobres de la ciudad. Los criminales abundaban y entre todos los habitantes podías reunir menos de 120 títulos primarios y 50 títulos secundarios. Con suerte, la mitad de la población sabía leer y menos aún habían sido escolarizados alguna vez en su vida. Ninguno de ellos tenía un trabajo en blanco. Allí vivían ladrones de poca monta, secuestradores, drogadictos, prostitutas y vendedores de lo que se te ocurriera; la mayoría de la servidumbre de las familias acomodadas moraba en esa zona.

Su lugar de destino era una gran y deforme construcción, alta y tétrica, con una pequeña cerca de madera negra, el patio con pasto medio quemado y un auto viejo abandonado cerca de la puerta de ingreso. Abrió la puerta usando la llave que tenía colgada en el cuello. La primera vez que entró se había asombrado al notar que el interior era un lujoso caos, lleno de sillones caros, miles de alfombras, cuadros originales, vasijas y electrodomésticos de última generación. Todo apilado juntando polvo, ocupando espacio inútil. ¿Quién podía necesitar 18 juegos de vajilla de plata? Nadie; solo eran un botín olvidado. Dejó su campera de cuero en uno de los tantos sillones y esquivó toda esa "basura" como ella la veía. Sus diminutos pies enfundados en unas bailarinas negras subieron sigilosamente las escaleras. Sus ojos violetas no se detuvieron a observar los esplendidos cuadros colgados en la pared, ya no.

Al llegar al cuarto, se dejó caer en la enorme cama de dos plazas. Recordaba perfectamente cuando había ayudado a subirla por las escaleras: era tan grande que no pasaba por la puerta. El dueño anterior había mandado a construir todo, desde el colchón hasta los diversos juegos de sabanas de una medida King XXL. O sea, era tan grande que entraban seis personas, pero en ese momento ella estaba a oscuras y esa cama era tan terriblemente grande que la hacía sentir pequeña y débil.

Pasaron los minutos y se oyó la puerta cerrarse. Él había llegado. Ella no se movió. Prefirió quedarse a observar el techo, pensando en cómo detestaba esa parte incómoda en la cual él buscaba conversación. Pero esa vez no sucedió. Cuando Jason Todd ingresó en la habitación, en seguida ella sintió sus tibias manos quitarle los zapatos y subir por sus piernas, acariciando la tela de su larga pollera escocesa. Ésta amplia y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, haciéndola parecer alta gracias a su cintura de tiro alto, lugar al cual habían llegado esos dedos traviesos. Al desabrochar la camisa de seda que tenía metida dentro a pollera, los labios del joven besaron su cuello procurando no dejar ninguna marca, y con un susurro áspero y necesitado pronuncio su nombre.

-Rachel… –Sus labios acariciaron las letras, haciéndolas parecer satén. Su aliento fresco y reconfortante estimuló a su blanquecina piel, ocasionando que su cerebro dejara de pensar de forma razonable.

Esta vez no hubo palabras preliminares. Se fundieron en un abrazo necesitado y ardiente ni bien estuvieron cerca. El sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas, de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí, el olor a sudor y la oscuridad le daban un cierto morbo. Era como una mezcla entre lo más desagradable del sexo y lo más sensual. No había amor. No había belleza. Solo necesidad y la cruda naturaleza humana. Ningún poema podría haberse escrito sobre sus besos, ninguna canción podría haber relatado sus caricias y ningún cuadro podría haber albergado el dibujo de sus cuerpos entrelazados. No era belleza. Era realidad.

Duró bastante y se repitió incontables veces, hasta que ambos sintieron que el fuego se había apaciguado. Porque habían aprendido que no podían apagarlo pero si controlarlo, y fue así como tras una larga y agitada noche Rachel Roth sintió por fin sus necesidades biológicas satisfechas. Sus piernas temblaban y le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo. Su intimidad estaba roja e hinchada por la fricción, sus pechos abultados y colorados por las atenciones recibidas y sus caderas tenían los que ella consideraba hermosas huellas de una buena noche, unos pequeños cardenales por la fuerza descomunal utilizada por su pareja al intentar marcar un ritmo en sus movimientos.

Una buena noche de sexo. Eso había sido. Pero nada más. Pronto se vestiría y volvería a su habitación de la cual sabia jamás debió salir, se bañaría para eliminar el olor a sexo que muy probablemente Chico Bestia podría oler, y después, ya fresca, dormiría plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero sus planes fueron arruinados por una actitud nueva. Su compañero de cama no se había metido en el baño como siempre lo hacía. Ella solía esperar ese momento para irse, pero esta vez él no se había movido. Permaneció pensativo mirando el techo; su rostro era una mescla de decisión y melancolía.

-Jason –llamó-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Rachel. Lo estoy –Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que mentía, pero no dijo nada-.

El joven se levantó y se fue a bañar. No hubo más palabras y ella solo se quedó viendo como la lluvia caía. Se tomó unos minutos para saborear esas emociones, ese sentirse usada por aquel hombre con quien se acostaba, ese sentimiento de dependencia, esa sensación de pequeñez e inseguridad. Eran sentimientos que la quemaban por dentro y Dios solo sabe cuánto le gustaban. Sentir como su corazón era estrujado por las manos de ese hombre la hacía sentir viva. Los esporádicos gestos de cariño de Jason la iluminaban como un solitario fuego artificial en la noche más oscura. Él no la quería y ella tampoco a él, solo fingían amarse mientras estuvieran las luces apagadas.

Sin embargo no se fue. Por alguna razón sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-¿Quieres café? –preguntó él al salir de la ducha y encontrarla aún acostada en su cama-.

-Dale

Mientras él bajaba a la cocina, ella se dio una ducha veloz. Se puso su ropa interior y su larga falda, dejo la camisa en una silla y prendió el televisor. Por alguna razón, Jason siempre lo tenía al dos por ciento de volumen, cuando una persona promedio lo tiene al 16 por ciento. Había aprendido a escuchar el silencio como él lo hacía, a moverse como acróbata para no tirar ninguna de sus cosas y a no mover nada de lugar. Si tenía que hacerlo lo dejaba exactamente como estaba hasta que nadie se diera cuenta que ese objeto había sido movido. Básicamente, había adquirido todas las mañas de un ladrón sin darse cuenta.

Jason llegó con dos tazas y miraron una película muy mala mientras la cafeína los despertaba. Él dejó caer su brazo en su hombro y olió su cabello. No necesitaban muchas palabras para entenderse o, mejor dicho, no existían palabras para expresar sus emociones. Ella jamás las aprendió y él las perdió en el camino.

-Quédate –pidió de repente el ladrón-.

-Es peligroso que duerma aquí –se excusó ella-. Si sucede alguna emergencia ellos notaran mi ausencia. Se supone que estoy en mi habitación.

-No sucederá nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puede que alguien haya sobornado a algunos villanos para que hoy desistieran de cometer delitos.

-¿Y aquellos que no pueden ser sobornados?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-Creo que no.

Ya habían visto dos películas y se habían vuelto a amar varias veces. La noche caía en Jump City con su manto estrellado y el sonido de la lluvia acunaba sus cuerpos entre las sabanas de satén. Se quedaron mirándose profundamente, sin pensar en nada, solo disfrutando de la paz de sus respiraciones.

-¿Por qué esta noche? –Exclamó ella, interrumpiendo el silencio-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta noche?

-¿Por qué ésta? ¿Por qué no otra? Todos los meces me pides la misma noche.

-No lo había notado.

Rachel lo conocía bien, llevaban dos años conociéndose. Sabía cuando quería evitar un tema y sabía que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. No le iba a sacar información información, no al menos que se metiera en su cabeza y eso era algo que se había jurado no volver a hacer jamás. La última vez que lo intentó no había podido dormir por una semana a causa de los horrores que encontró allí. Luego de eso él se había puesto furioso y violento. Meterse en su cabeza era peor que leer un diario íntimo. Era lo peor que le podías hacer a alguien. Era vulnerar todas sus barreras, develar todos sus secretos, remover toda esa mierda que la otra persona quería mantener sellada. Y ella lo había viso todo. Pero no había logrado entenderlo. El mismo Jason habían hecho que su cerebro mezclara toda esa información para no tenerla revoloteando por su mente cada vez que intentaba dormir. La tuvo treinta días en silencio de radio.

Le gustara o no, Rachel tenía que admitir que era él quien llevaba las riendas de esa "relación". Básicamente, su silencio o su insistencia eran la clave de todo. Ella no podía solo ir a su casa sin ser llamada. Si lo hacía, podía encontrarse con cosas que no quería ni debía ver. Después de todo, él era un criminal y cuando la llamaba era porque al llegar se encontraría con Jason Todd y no con Red X. Por eso, ese mes fue muy difícil. La mente de la joven se hizo a la idea de que su compañero de cama jamás la perdonaría. Su mente formuló mil escenas en las cuales él estaba acompañado de otras muchachas, pero él la volvió a llamar. Y contra todo pronóstico le contó toda la verdad. Le contó quién había sido, quién era y quién jamás volvería a ser. Le contó cómo robo el traje de Red X, su relación con Batman, con Ricardo y con Tim, el actual Robín. Por el contrario, ella no tuvo nada que contarle. Él la había investigado antes de dejarla entrar a su vida.

Aun así, ese fue el momento clave para ellos, fue el momento bisagra en su "relación". Desde ese día, ambos supieron que nada volvería a ser como antes. No podrían solo fingir que no se conocían y alejarse. Estaban demasiado atados por la conciencia que tenía el uno del otro. Ambos sabían demasiadas cosas como para separase sin temer alguna represalia, sin sentir ese enorme vacío en la cama, sin extrañar los mensajes y las travesuras que hicieron juntos. Les gustara o no, era muy tarde para volver hacia atrás. Y ninguno de los dos lo deseaba tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Jason hacía el desayuno, Rachel sintió un escalofrió de placer, miedo y ternura. El mismo día cada mes. El mismo desayuno cada mes. Las mismas atenciones caballerescas cada mes. Era su fecha. La fecha en la que se habían conocido sin máscaras, era por así decirlo su día especial. Era el tercer día de cada mes. No dijo nada, no podía. No ahora. Sería como arruinarlo todo. Entonces, esperaría treinta días para poder devolverle la atención. Le llevaría algún dulce o tal vez ella cocinaría para él. Ambos entenderían, pero ninguno diría nada. Porque en su relación no existían los sentimientos.

-Desde hoy ten más cuidado –advirtió Rachel con la taza cerca de su boca-. Llegará un chico nuevo a la Torre. Es bueno, así que sé cuidadoso.

-¿Alguna habilidad especial?

-Tiene relación con Flecha Verde –él comenzó a reír con burla-.

-Otro arquero –destacó-. Espero que no tome la equis de mi traje como blanco.

-Seguro que lo hará –bromeó ella-.

Ambos rieron unos instantes hasta que sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente. Precisamente esa mirada le daba una paz infinita que no era capaz de encontrar en otro lugar.

-Aún es temprano –comentó él-. No son ni las 6 de la mañana. Podríamos ir a algún lugar.

-¿Qué puede estar abierto un viernes a la madrugada?

-¿Mi pequeña ave esta insinuando que yo, el magnífico Jason Todd, no puede violar la simple cerradura de parque de diversiones? –Dijo con galantería-. Dime: ¿dónde quieres ir? Te llevaré a donde quieras -Esa sonrisa ganadora, atrevida, egocéntrica. Ese era su hombre, su melancólico y osado amante. Su ave de rapiña. Su ave de caza. Su ave libre, quien no podía ser enjaulado, quien hacía lo que se le atojaba y jugaba solo para él mismo.

-Vayamos al centro comercial para "matar el tiempo" -Rachel hizo comillas con sus finos y blancos dedos para enfatizar la última parte, acto que generó una pícara sonrisa por parte de Jason.

Ese viernes, todos los relojes del centro comercial de Jump City tocaron al unísono a las 12 del mediodía, momento en el cual más gente concurría al lugar. Era casi como si alguien los hubiera programado durante la noche para hacer ese gran estruendo. Sin embargo, no solo fueron los relojes. Todo aquello que tuviera una alarma que se activara con el tiempo se activó a esa hora. La gente estaba como loca, los vendedores no entendían nada y todos se pusieron muy nerviosos. Todos menos una joven que estaba en una cafetería tomando un jugo. Ella sonrió mientras alzaba su vaso de manera disimulada, simulando un brindis en dirección a un chico con gorra sentado en la fuente del centro comercial. Él le devolvió la sonrisa sin que nadie se percatara.

-¡Por Dios! –Profirió Cassandra-. Si no supiera que son relojes, pensaría que es la alarma del fin del mundo.

-No exageres, Cassie –la joven de ojos violetas le restó importancia al asunto-. Debió ser una broma muy bien pensada. Nada más.

-Sí, por suerte. Pero igualmente, me está rompiendo los tímpanos. Bueno vamos, ya compre todo lo que necesitaba. Conner vendrá a buscarnos en breve.

Cassandra y Rachel tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon del caos del centro comercial. Incluso, el pequeño incidente salió en las noticias. Lo que no salió en ningún periódico fue que a la semana, se descubrió que faltaban varias joyas. Una por cada joyería del enorme centro comercial. ¿Acaso el asunto de los relojes había sido una distracción para encubrir el robo o solo era la suma a un acto de vandalismo y la simple casualidad?

Lo único que se supo con certeza fue que en las cajas fuertes de los locales robados había una equis pintada de rojo en el exacto lugar donde debían estar las joyas.


	2. Avís Latro

_**Avis Latro**_

La radio daba un especial de Elvis por la fecha de su nacimiento. El rock sonaba en todas las frecuencias dándole al soleado mediodía un aspecto casi idílico. El humor de los guardias de seguridad era jocoso y despreocupado. Después de todo, la idea de que alguien entrara a robar algo de una fábrica de remedios en declive era casi absurda; el lugar seria prontamente desalojado para su venta y demolición.

Sin embargo ellos no sabían que en lo que realidad estaban custodiando no era una fábrica, más bien una obra de arte: en la oficina del director había un cuadro. No obstante, quien no supiera de arte daba por sentado que era una imitación; para ojos expertos su originalidad quedaba fuera de discusión. La pintura proponía una imagen espejo, de un lado se veía un desierto bajo la luna con una camello atado a un árbol y del otro lado se veía la misma escena solo que el sol surcaba los cielos y el camello estaba libre, aun así permanecía en el mismo sitio que el otro camello, dando de este modo la ilusión de espejo. El cuadro valía mucho dinero. Había sido robado a un museo, luego se le fue substraído a un jaque árabe para terminar en las manos de la mafia Rusa que a su vez se lo regaló al anciano dueño de la fábrica farmacéutica por sus servicios.

Con estos conocimientos Jason se dijo: "Ladrón que roba a ladrón, cien años de perdón". El cuadro le gustaba, se vería bien en la columna que separaba la cocina de las escaleras, y si llegaba a aburrirse de los camellos podía siempre venderlo en el mercado negro y adquirir o robar el cuadro de Las Meninas.

Sustraer la obra de arte fue tan fácil que rozó lo aburrido. Nadie se percató de nada, las alarmas eran obsoletas y los guardias estaban muy ocupados con la radio y el suplemento deportivo. Además, según podía ver, no representarían ningún reto en un combate. Era más posible que solo se rindieran antes de arriesgar sus vidas por un tonto cuadro. ¿Qué gracia tenía robarse algo si nadie sabía que había sido él?

Puso algunos explosivos en las tuberías y en los retretes y saboteó las computadoras para que hiciera ruidos raros y dieran la alarma de emisión de veneno. Una vez lejos, se subió a la rama de un árbol desde donde podía verlo todo y contempló como los pocos empleados del lugar entraban en pánico, corrían y gritaban, el agua de las cañerías mojaba todo y los retretes parecían poseídos. Un buen espectáculo para empezar su día. A Rachel le gustaría esto. Ella también se reiría del susto que se llevaron los guardias…

Rachel era un pensamiento fijo. Hacia tan solo dos días había robado un anillo, uno con un diamante hermoso. No había sido su objetivo; su idea principal era robarse una vasija japonesa muy antigua para vendérsela a los Yakuza, sin embargo esa joya se vería preciosa en las manos de su pequeña ave. Pero después de robarla, no tuvo el coraje de entregársela. No porque ella rechazaría algo obtenido no tan lícitamente, sino porque ese gesto seria la antecámara a un sinfín de complicaciones.

Mientras regresaba a su hogar pensó meticulosamente en los pros y los contras de permitir sentimientos en esa extraña relación. Para empezar, debía tomar una elección. Si decidía estar a su lado debía pagar por sus crimines. ¿Ir a prisión? Esa no era una buena idea. ¿Dejar su actual modo de vida? ¿Él podía hacer eso? Intentar hacerla cambiar a ella también parecía una buena opción, después de todo ella parecía tener cierto gusto por el peligro y la desobediencia civil. Pero una cosa eran las travesuras que hacían esporádicamente y otra bien distinta era un robo a mano armada con algún que otro cadáver de por medio.

Sin embargo, al entrar a su hogar se le ocurrió que ella era la solución a su soledad. Le gustaba la idea de llegar y encontrarla en su cuarto viendo tele o cenar juntos mientras buscaban alguna que otra constelación. Aun recordaba la hermosa noche que pasaron juntos esperando el fenómeno de la luna roja en su balcón. Si decidía dar un paso más podría gozar de más momentos como esos, pero también podía dar por terminada su buena relación. Si ella lo rechazaba no sabía cómo lo tomaría. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Reaccionaria violetamente? Ya una vez la había tratado con violencia y no era algo que quisiera repetir. Si había algo que tenía en mente, era que no quería volver a los inicios de su relación. Habían sido turbios, deplorables y nada sanos. No quería ver ese rostro de tristeza, miedo y disgusto nunca más. Ella lo había ayudado a sanar sus heridas, algunas, no todas, pero eso podía notarlo hasta un tonto. Desde que llegó a su vida todo era más radiante. Desde que podían solo ser ellos mismos se sentía más libre, menos pesado, más feliz.

Aún así, ella también era una debilidad. Si alguien llegaba a lastimarla, él perdería el control y eso era algo que podían usar en su contra. Cualquiera que supiera de su temperamento podía tranquilamente usarla para herirlo. Definitivamente podía transformarse en su punto débil, pero nadie lo sabía aún. Si se negaba a reconocerla como tal, podía soportar su abandono, pero si tan solo se permitía albergar una mínima esperanza de amor, entonces estaba perdido, no podría jamás dejarla ir, aun si eso significara retenerla contra su voluntad, lo cual era algo extremadamente difícil y peligroso. También pensó en lo que ella significaba a largo plazo para él. Una mujer en su vida era el símbolo de una futura familia, no obstante si ella no podía concebir con un humano, podía adoptar uno de los miles de niños que rondaban las calles. Con ella, la idea de la casita amarilla con cerca blanca y niños corriendo en el patio no parecía descabellada, solo que en su imaginación la casa estaba en el medio de una pradera, alejada de todo y de todos. Y él sabía muy bien que su sueño era frágil, una fantasía fácilmente destruible por los acontecimientos que los rodeaban.

Mientras se quitaba el traje y se bañaba para deshacerse del polvo de las explosiones, pensó en la parte que más lo aterraba. Ella. Qué pensaría ella, qué sentiría para con él, cuáles eran sus motivos para dar ese paso. Porque eran dos personas; no dependía solo de él involucrar la parte afectiva en sus vidas. ¿Sin embargo por qué ella no aceptaría salir no con él? Él no la juzgaba, a sus ojos ella era solo una mujer, no le afectaba su ascendencia, no le importaban sus poderes, no la veía como un arma. Él la entendía. Sabía que bajo esa mascara de estío se escondían mil sentimientos que luchaban por salir a flote. Sabía que era una niña frágil, una mujer inteligente, una joven con ganas de volar.

Él le daba la libertad que deseaba. Lo notaba cuando veía esa chispa de alegría al soltar su lado cruel, la vio por primera vez cuando la incitó a ayudarlo a robar unos documentos, vio cómo se permitió a si misma reír a carcajadas y sentir orgullo por un trabajo bien hecho, la vio liberar todas esas cosas que no le están permitidas, la vio llorar, la vio gozar, la vio reír y la vio soñar con la mirada distante. Él no la controlaba, no quería encerrar sus emociones en una cajita. Quería verla volar, quería que descubriera todo su potencial, pero siempre a su lado. Quería que volara con él, que fuera libre dentro del perímetro que lo delimitaba. Porque lo sabe. Su ausencia, su fuga, su rechazo, aún sin sentimientos involucrados, lo matarían de dolor. Es por eso que se planteó seriamente si estaba listo para admitir sus sentimientos. ¿Era capaz de tomar un compromiso real?

Si ella decidiera irse, ¿él lo permitirá? No. Esa era la verdad. No estaba listo para dejarla ir. No estaba preparado para el fracaso de una eventual relación a largo plazo; su carácter era demasiado volátil. Si ella llegaba a traicionarlo, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Alguien moriría, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿sería ella o su amante? Él era capaz de hacerle daño, eso lo tenía claro, no era algo que le gustara admitir, pero aun así lo sabía. Sabía que él no era su mejor opción. Rachel merecía alguien mejor, alguien que no estuviera tan roto, tan trastornado. Alguien capaz de amar de verdad.

Si había algo que acostumbraba hacer al momento de tener un pequeño monólogo con si mismo, era limpiar sus armas. Era como su pequeño momento de relajación; si debía pensar en algo desagradable, luego de evitar el tema lo más posible, lo abordaba así: desarmando todos sus juguetes y limpiando cada tuerca, cada cartucho y todas sus navajas. De esta forma, si algún pensamiento lo golpeaba demasiado fuerte, podía siempre refugiarse en la concentración de su trabajo.

Así que dejó que su mente volara hasta los primeros días con Rachel. No había sido el príncipe azul, eso lo sabía, de hecho había sido el malvado duque. Había sido alguien parecido a Barba Azul y sin embargo ahora quería recrear el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia, aún sabiendo que él no se merecía el perdón. ¿Cómo podía Rachel amarlo luego de que la chantajeó?

Había sido a los pocos meses de robarse el traje de Red X. Había observado los movimientos de los Titanes meticulosamente. Había hecho un trabajo de inteligencia digno de la KGB. Lo sabía todo: identidades, hogares, horarios, debilidades y, por fin, decidió hacer su movida. La escogió a ella entre todos. No porque fuera fuerte, no porque fuera bella, no porque fuera débil, sino porque era especial. Algo en su mente le dijo, le exigió, le gritó, que debía ser suya. Con tan solo verla de civil se había interesado en esa joven tan distinta y melancólica, tan sabia, tan adulta. Él sabía que no tenía 15 años. No. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Cuando él era Robin, ella ya se veía así. ¿Había encontrado la forma de no envejecer o era su sangre demoniaca? Polilla le había dado la oportunidad perfecta. Mientras los Titanes luchaban contra él, ella se alejó en busca de la bomba que había causado el conflicto. Fue allí donde la encaró, y antes de que ella lo atacara pronunció las palabras que la mantendrían, aún hoy bajo su poder:

"Tim Drake es Robín"

El rostro de la joven se deformó por la sorpresa y bajo la constante amenaza de revelar las identidades de la Batifamilia ella le siguió el juego. No obstante, él no la consideró una violación. Sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con relacionarse con él. No fue hasta que se quitó la máscara durante el acto sexual y el dejó ver su rostro que ella comenzó a soltarse un poco y disfrutar de las caricias que le daba. Aún así, ese fue el peor inicio para una relación. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente de algún violador común? ¿Qué lo hacía mejor de la lacra que ella pateaba a diario? ¿Qué lo hacía una buena opción para ella? Cada día encontraba menos diferencias entre Él y su persona.

Sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo peligroso. Estaba adentrándose en una parte a la que prefería no visitar. Dejó todo como estaba. Demasiado encierro le hacía tener pensamientos demasiado oscuros. La negatividad inundaba sus pensamientos como un flujo de veneno. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba sol, sin embargo eso no ahuyentó sus ideas. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del gueto, entre casilla y casilla, se decía a si mismo que ella también era cómplice. De haberlo querido podría haber usado sus poderes para volarle la cabeza, podría haberlo hablado con Tim, de seguro él iría a refugiarse tras la capa de Bruno y ella no tendría que pagar el chantaje. Pero no lo hizo. Permitió las amenazas, aún sabiendo su verdadera identidad, aún sabiendo donde vivía. Jamás lo atacó. En lugar de ir corriendo a la Baticueva y revelar su paradero, seguía yendo a verlo cada vez que la llamaba. En lugar de gritar y resistirse, abría sus brazos para aceptarlo, gozaba con él en lugar de maldecirlo, lo besaba aun si no era necesario que lo hiciera. Pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Se estaba justificando por sus actos o ella en serio estaba allí porque quería?  
¿Acaso sufría del síndrome de Estocolmo? En ese caso sentiría pena por ella y odio hacia él. Pero aún así, le convenía. De ser así podía usarlo para involucrar sus sentimientos en la relación, sus sentimientos… Ni él sabía cuales eran, eran confusos y aún no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarlos. Era un fiel creyente de que si ignoras la existencia de algo entonces ese algo no existe, pero ¿por cuánto más podría ignorar esa atracción que sentía por ella? Su corazón rebozaba de pasión cuando la veía. ¿Podía ignorar eso?

Pero qué si ella sentía afecto. ¿Y si ella sentía verdadero afecto por él? Tal vez, solo tal vez, él había logrado penetrar sus barreras y ahora ella era quien decidía por cuenta propia permanecer a su lado. Pero también podía ser que necesitaba desahogarse. El sexo le servía para mantener bajo control su estrés, sus poderes, su depresión. Sus sentimientos reprimidos encontraban una vía de fuga en esos encuentros clandestinos. Era como una hoya a presión, y él era lo que le permitía no explotar. No podía ignorar que ella tenía ese tinte rebelde que solo afloraba con él. Era consciente de la adrenalina que le causaba estar a su lado: la perfecta Rachel Roth, la pequeña rebelde sin causa. Acostarse con él iba en contra de todo lo que su correcto amigo Ricardo le había inculcado. Se podía decir que él era esa rebeldía adolecente que reprimió durante años, o tal vez, ella también se sentía sola. Tal vez, eran dos almas en pena que se consolaban mutuamente.

El sol calentó su fría piel, sintió su calor recorrerle los brazos y recordó como contrastaban sus pieles. Ella era de una palidez cadavérica. Él, por otro lado, era una persona bronceada. En ese mismo instante, se encontraba sentado en un columpio mirando a los niños jugar. En el gueto había pequeñas plazas hechas por los residentes, pero a esas horas no estaba muy concurridas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio salía a las dos de la tarde en verano? Solo él. Solo el que ansiaba el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo. Caería en un infantilismo pero le gustaba columpiarse y lo hacía sin temor a ojos indiscretos. Todos se conocían allí. Todos sabían las ocupaciones de todos, y sin embargo, la omertà era el código de honor que reinaba los barrios marginales.

Mientras veía como un grupo de jovencitos hacían una transacción de algunos gramos de cocaína, pensó seriamente en cuan normal le parecía esa escena. Los Titanes los detendrían y los mandarían a un reformatorio, pero él no. Esa era otra diferencia. Si Rachel tuviera que elegir, ¿a quién elegiría?

Pensó en Rachel como un idilio adolecente durante meses, pero nunca antes la había comparado con su verdadero idilio adolecente. Si Bárbara Gordon supiera que estaba vivo le pediría que volviera a la familia, le brindaría su afecto y, quien sabe, con el tiempo hasta podrían tener una relación de pareja. Ella también había sufrido a manos de Él, su parálisis era la prueba, pero a diferencia de su persona, ella jamás había huido. Se había transformado en Oráculo. Había ayudado a sus sucesoras como Batichica. Pero él no quería eso. Él quería ser libre, no estar atado a un código moral como Bruno, no quería rendirle cuentas y no quería ser llamado con su apellido. Porque estando legalmente muerto, podía usar el apellido Todd, mientras que si "volviera a la vida" tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad de haber sido adoptado por su mentor cuando niño. No estaba preparado para verlo, para volver a esa casa, a esa familia. No estaba listo para enfrentarlo a él y a sí mismo. Por otro lado, Rachel jamás lo había juzgado. Tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero jamás lo hizo. Desde que se llevaban bien incluso lo entendía. Bárbara jamás perdonaría las manchas de sangre que tenía en sus manos.

Antes de las tres de la tarde debía estar en lo de Eryn para comprar municiones. Su mujer, Irina, era mucho más amable que el viejo irlandés. Era paradójicamente desafortunado, había terminado en prisión dos veces y le habían amputado un dedo de la mano en un trabajo. Pobre hombre pensaba siempre. Ni una esposa tan bella podía hacerlo feliz si cada vez que salía del gueto las desventuras lo golpeaban como un boxeador. Irina era albanesa y siempre le dejaba llevarse unos pequeños bollos dulces que cocinada. Con sus rubios cabellos y su sonrisa de muñeca era la mejor imagen que podías llevarte de esa casa. Todos la amaban, pero ninguno osaba coquetearla. El irlandés ya había asesinado a más de uno por intentar seducirla. Por su parte Jason no era tan estúpido como para ponerse en contra a su vendedor de municiones. El sujeto era tacaño como un judío, contaba bala por bala antes de entregarlas. Eso le dio tiempo a Jason para pensar en una posibilidad nunca antes mencionada: así como esos estúpidos habían sido descubiertos coqueteándole a Irina él también podía ser descubierto seduciendo a Rachel. Sabía que la joven era cuidadosa, pero un error lo tenía cualquiera. Si eran descubiertos, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que todo terminara en desastre? Muchas. Eso era seguro.

Cyborg desaprobaría la relación, pero más que un gran y extenso sermón hacia su pequeña ave no haría. El grandulón era incapaz de enfrentarlo por algo tan personal como eso. Chico Bestia no se quedaría contento con solo una charla. Él la molestaría hasta hacerla cambiar de opinión. Por otro lado sus amigas, Cassie y Kory, no serían fáciles de manejar: la primera optaría por la expulsión de la joven de la torre, lo cual sería algo que le convenía a Jason ya que sería la excusa perfecta para retenerla en su casa. Kory, por otro lado, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Ella estaría del lado de Ricardo; ambos la encerarían en esa maldita y ostentosa torre con forma de T por considerarla incapaz de razonar debidamente. Aunque debería ser Conner quien más lo asustara, puesto que el Kriptoniano dejaría caer toda su ira sobre él, no era el mejor de sus problemas.

De ser descubierto tendría que enfrentarse con la venganza de Ricardo por el robo del traje de Red X. Una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y moral que no quería tener. Una lucha que involucraría a Batman, y por ende a su pasado y a sus fantasmas. El que más le convenía era Tim. El nuevo Robín mantendría oculto el posible cambio de bando de Rachel en post de la unidad el equipo. Pero ninguna de esas alternativas le agradaban a Jason. La verdadera pregunta era como reaccionaría Rachel al ser descubiertos. ¿Sentiría vergüenza, ira, miedo? ¿Intentaría defenderse de las acusaciones usando el chantaje de Jason como escudo?

En lo que pensó había sido una eternidad, el irlandés término de contar la infinidad de balas que Jason le quería comprar. Se fue satisfecho de la casa comiendo unos de esos bollitos dulces de Irina. Siendo las cuatro y media no tenía más que hacer. Su día había consistido en un pequeño robo y un largo vagabundear por la ciudadela, fumar en la ventana y seguir pensando no era algo que le apetecía. Solo quería apagar su cerebro durante un par de horas. Capaz ver una de esas películas pirata que vendían por la calle lo animaría, tenía que ser una de zombis o de autos, nada que le hiciera pensar en ella.

Sin embargo tras ver una película muy mala sobre la segunda guerra mundial, se encontró a sí mismo fumando en la cama mientras pensaba seriamente que debía pintar el techo de un color que no sea blanco. Tal vez un manteca o un lila. Lila… La gama de los violetas era su color. ¿Desde cuando había comenzado a amarlos? Giró su cabeza y encontró la razón: Gladis. Gladis era la pequeña planta que dejaba caer sus flores violetas por la ventana. Rachel había llevado esa maceta una noche de primavera y sin decir nada la colgó de la reja de la ventana de la habitación. La planta creció y sus floreces chorreaban por más de un metro hacia el vacío. Esa era Gladis. Cuando él no la regó y casi muere, ella se quejó de que estaba asesinando a su pequeña. Fue entonces cuando la humanizaron y le dieron nombre. Habían pasado horas pensando en un nombre ridículo y graciosos para ponerle. Tras decidir que sería una niña, se decidieron por Gladis. Era el nombre perfecto y sonaba bien; cada vez que lo pronunciaban una sonrisa surcaba sus rostros.

Al verla, su mente solo pudo redirigiste a Rachel, su bella ave. El color de las flores le recordaba a eso ojos que bramaban ser observados. Siempre terminaba cayendo y perdiéndose en la profundidad de esos ojos, en sus misterios, su sabiduría. Eran tan únicos como bellos, eran más bellos, incluso, que los de Elizabeth Taylor. El humo del cigarrillo le recordó su cuerpo. Los movimientos de este eran casi fantasmales, irreales, impalpables. De tez marmoleada, su cuerpo se movía ligero, oscilante, silencioso. Cada pequeño acto emanaba una elegancia descomunal, como una bailarina clásica daba sus pequeños pasitos de aquí hacia allá, sin el menor ruido, como si tuviera pequeñas almohadillas bajo sus pies como los gatos. Un gato: también a eso se la podía comparar. Desconfiada y bella, solemne y tierna, con movimientos felinos se acercaba a él deshaciéndolo con esos penetrantes ojos. Gateaba sobre la cama con una lentitud desesperante, dejando que la pasión abrazadora lo torturara a la espera de sentir su gélido toque. Porque si, era pálida y fría como un cadáver, pero solo por fuera. Por dentro, el fuego lo arrasaba todo, la cordura y la moral. A veces podía compararla con un lago, calma y quieta en una tarde de invierno, con sus colores apagados, con sus tonos verdes, azules y grises. Esa era ella: la calma personificada y a su vez la tempestad del amor.

Su juventud eterna la hacía etérea. Era inmutable. Era la clase de persona que sin importar que sucediera siempre estaría. Jamás dejaría de existir. Jamás podría salir de una vida sin dejar una huella. Estaba dotada de una inteligencia y un sarcasmo que fascinaban a Jason. Escucharla hablar era maravilloso, le encantaba oír sus monólogos demasiado complejos para una charla de café. Verla leer novelas complejas y retorcidas era como observar todos los secretos del universo abrirse para él. Gracias a ella había redescubierto el gusto por la lectura. Se pasaban horas tirados en la cama leyendo, a veces, el mismo libro a veces textos distintos. Cada tanto ella le mostraba una frase que había subrayado con su lápiz, o él le leía alguna cita que podía ser comparada con otra de otro o el mismo autor. Ella había sido el regreso de la cultura su vida.

Mientras buscaba un cenicero, pensó en el pragmatismo de la muchacha. Cuando era necesario sabía como sortear las situaciones más difíciles con tan solo una palabra, seguro debido a años y años de auto control. Ambos tenían en común la capacidad de adaptarse: ella se había amoldado a él y él se había amoldado al mundo en el cual viva. Habían decidido devolver cada golpe del destino con uno más fuerte, asegurándose así su sobrevivencia. Sus amigos no la consideraban una persona simpática, pero el sí. Él la consideraba sin-patica. Era capaz de sentir el dolor de los que la rodea y verse afectada. Era capaz de compartir la felicidad de los demás. Ella disfrutaba de ver a los demás felices. Las emociones de los demás la traspasaban como la luz a través de un vidrio. Ella era simpática en el sentido etimológico de la palabra: entendía los sentimientos de los demás, los tomaba como propios y no los dejaba. Para Jason, Rachel era la mujer perfecta. No había escándalos, no había celos, no había reclamos. Sabía que su relación era calma y tranquila, no solo por su carácter si no por sus esfuerzos por mantenerla así: apacible, sin sorpresas. Nunca tendrían una discusión por incoherencias femeninas. Ella parecía ajena a toda inseguridad, a todo canon femenino. Nada de eso la afectaba. Ante los ojos de Jason, Rachel Roth era una lluvia de verano: era fresca y calmaba el fuego abrazador del sol sin ocultarlo del todo. Definitivamente Rachel estaba en su mente. Se había instalado perfectamente en la vida de Jason cuando dejó a Gladis a su cuidado.

Aún era temprano, las seis de la tarde no ameritaban quedarse tirado en la cama pensando en su no-novia. Algo debía hacer. Una mente ocupada era una mente feliz, o eso pensaba. Supuso que debía salir del gueto en busca de una hamburguesa o de una pizza. Se dejó llevar por el frenesí de Jump City mientras comparaba la diferencia entre el gueto y el centro de la ciudad. Era una mini Nueva York, la ciudad nunca dormía. Siempre había alguien por las calles, aun si fuera las cuatro de la mañana del martes estaría tan atestada de gente como si fuera viernes por la noche. Ignoraba que clase de cosas hicieran todas esas personas un martes a las cuatro de la madrugada, pero igualmente le encantaba su presencia. De esa forma, podía ocultarse entre la multitud en todo momento. Nunca seria descubierto por nadie; todos pensaban que estaba muerto, y de ser por él, así permanecería por siempre.

El local de comida rápida estaba lleno de gente como siempre. Compró lo más grande y se fue. Comería mientras caminaba. Mantenerse en movimiento era vital para él. No quería permanecer un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. En su mente solo su hogar era seguro. Nada más, ni siquiera la bóveda de un banco lo era, sino pregúntenle al gerente del último que robo. Al pasar por una librería, pensó detenidamente si le convenía comprar algo para leer o robárselo. La segunda opción era ciertamente más divertida, pero robarse un libro no tenía nada de heroico. Aún así… ¿Por qué debería comprarlo? Él era Red X, hacía lo que quería y obtenía lo que quería. Y en ese momento quería un libro. Terminaría sus papas y entraría, disimuladamente hurtaría el libro y seguiría su camino como si nada. Porque ese era él: la sociedad nunca logró encasillarlo correctamente.


	3. Se Totum Patriae Devovere

**Se Totum Patriae Devovere**

 **(Dos años antes)**

Él tramaba algo. Tim lo había investigado a fondo trazando patrones de comportamiento y perfiles psicológicos. El comportamiento de Red X era diferente, hacía meses que interceptaba a los Titanes solo para obsérvalos, se mantenía a distancia y los veía luchar contra los psicópatas que acechaban la ciudad y, apenas se veía amenazado, se retiraba sin luchar.

Raven se pasaba horas viendo a Tim inmerso en papeles había adoptado esa costumbre desde que lo vio por primera vez resolver un caso. Le gustaba verlo trabajar. Todas sus investigaciones se basaban en tres ideas: "Uno es accidente, dos es coincidencia, tres es un patrón". De esa manera había logrado adelantarse a los hechos en muchas ocasiones. El joven tenía en la torre, al igual que en la Baticueva, una pizarra de vidrio, donde anotaba con un marcador verde los casos y pegaba recortes de diarios y pruebas, con rojo los casos sin resolver, las conexiones dudosas e incógnitas. Cuando Raven le preguntó porque usaba azul para la descripción de los casos su respuesta fue "porque es bonito". Por lo tanto, en su opinión, el Robin que encarnaba Tim era mucho menos serio que el anterior. No obstante, su obsesión por Red X era igual de preocupante, los métodos del nuevo Robin eran diferentes. Él era un detective, no un acróbata, se la pasaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo era, a su manera, una pequeña replica de Ricardo.

La pizarra se fue vaciando lentamente de casos "convencionales", para dar espacio a un único caso: Red X. El comportamiento impredecible del ladrón lo hacía peligroso. Según Tim, los estaba estudiando para dar algún golpe a su equipo, sin embargo aún no sucedía. Ella era consciente de que no podían solo esperar a que atacara. Debían predecir sus movimientos y cortar el mal de raíz, pero Red X era una persona extremadamente difícil de capturar o de estudiar. Parecía un niño, pero capaz de una perfidia digna de un interno Arkham.

Estaba cansada. No había dormido nada. Las pesadillas que su padre le mandaba para hacerle perder el control la habían mantenido en vela toda la noche. Estaba sensible y estresada, ya que las imágenes que su progenitor le había proyectado no eran esperanzadoras. Como él conocía sus temores, los sacaba a flote solo para torturarla. Por lo tanto, un ataque terrorista a la central eléctrica no era su mejor definición de "pasar una tarde tranquila". Pero era inevitable. El deber la llamaba.

El grupo encargado para esta misión era pequeño. Solo Robin, ella, Super Boy y Speedy. En un ataque desesperado, un hombre enmascarado intentó herirla, pero Roy la empujó sobre una mesa. En ese momento, logró ver unos planos garabateados con prisa. Había una bomba; el ataque era solo una distracción. Le bastaron pocos minutos a Robin para tomar la decisión de mandarla a ella a buscar el explosivo, después de todo era la única capaz de encerrar el poder destructivo de la bomba en caso de que esta se activara.

En cuestión de minutos, llegó al lugar indicado en el mapa. Era una gran habitación blanca, que en el centro tenía un generador y encima del mismo, para variar, estaba Red X. Él se puso en cuclillas y la observó; ella no se inmutó, sabía que él no la atacaría. Solo se limitaría a observarla como lo venía haciendo hasta entonces. Teniendo eso en su mente, decidió ignorarlo y dedicarse a la razón por la que se había dirigido hacia allí. Desactivar la bomba fue más sencillo de lo previsto.

Al terminar, se paró delante del generador y miró al criminal a los ojos. Ambos estuvieron un rato observándose con miradas carentes de emociones. Y el deja vu no tardó en invadirla, ya que no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Cuando Red X los observaba a todos en acción, siempre alguno lo atacaba y él se esfumaba. No obstante, cuando la observaba a ella en soledad solo la miraba. Él la estudiaba, ella se dejaba estudiar y viceversa. Luego, uno de los dos abandonaba la habitación. Nada de peleas. Nada de palabras. Solo se contemplaban. Gracias a esos encuentros, ella lo había encasillado bajo la categoría de sociópata: su carencia de empatía y cambios de humor le habían dado la perfecta excusa para poder prejuzgarlo al segundo encuentro. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Él habló. Y con esas palabras marcó la vida de la heroína para siempre.

-Timothy Drake Wayne es Robin.

En un segundo, Raven perdió todo su autocontrol. Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de sorpresa y angustia. Su mente se aceleró y, en menos de un nanosegundo, se percató de que significaba esa oración. No estaba segura del cómo, pero él sabía la identidad de su líder. No entendía cómo la obtuvo y, por el momento, no le interesaba. Era el apellido de su padre adoptivo lo que más le inquietaba. Al saber ese apellido en particular, podía tranquilamente hacer las cuentas y llegar a la conclusión de que el hombre que había adoptado a Tim, tenía los recursos económicos, la edad, la altura y el tiempo para ser Batman. Y para empeorarlo todo, Wayne también tenía otro hijo adoptivo que con un poco de imaginación resultaba ser el perfecto candidato para ser el primer Robin. En resumen, con saber la identidad de un miembro de la BatiFamilia, Red X los tenía a todos. Y si los tenía a ellos, la "familia" más obsesionada con el anonimato, de seguro sería capaz de averiguar las identidades de todos los héroes. No solo porque por lo visto tenía el intelecto para hacerlo, sino también porque con un par de conexiones y un poco de investigación todo saldría a la luz.

¿Pero por qué se lo decía? ¿Por qué solo no los delataba? Ninguna de estas preguntas se hizo esperar. Red X saltó del generador y se acercó lenta y petulantemente hasta Raven. Se inclinó, colocó mano sobre su cuello y, sin ejercer demasiada presión pero manteniendo el agarre con firmeza, le susurró al oído empleando una voz tan sensual, tan profunda e íntima que le estremeció la piel.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Saber el nombre de Robin es saber el nombre de Batman y de todos sus cómplices. Si no fueran tan idiotas, si tan solo no se empeñaran en hacer estas extrañas alianzas –rió- ¿Cuánto crees que me tarde en descubrir la identidad civil de Superman o de su clon? –su risa volvió a aparecer erizándole la piel- No creerás que no me di cuenta de la increíble semejanza de tu amigo con el alienígena. Si no fuera por la edad hasta podría ser su hijo.- Raven tembló, él tenía razón. Al haber conformado una sociedad de héroes eran fuertes, pero fácilmente desenmascarables. Estaban todos conectados; era como un gran dominó cayendo. El criminal siguió hablando:- Ésta información vale mucho dinero. ¿Sabías que hasta el más patético de los delincuentes pagaría una fortuna por esos nombres?. Con la información que tengo podría retirarme e irme a vivir a las Bahamas. Sin embargo, yo no vendo a mis amigos. Y por suerte para ti, mi amistad está en venta. - La risa de Red X inundó la habitación mientas tomaba distancia.

Raven lo observó aún sin poder creer sus palabras, por la connotación de la oración, él le estaba pidiendo que ella comprara su silencio. ¿Pero qué podía llegar a querer?

-Vamos, primor, no tengo todo el día. ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para mantener mi boca cerrada?

¿Qué podía ofrecer? Ella no poseía nada. Literalmente, vivía de prestado en la torre. No tenía ni una sola posesión. Su única pertenencia era su mera existencia. Al oír esa sonrisa de plena satisfacción, al tener la conciencia de que él sabía que ella no poseía nada, de que él la había estudiado y de que él tenía pleno conocimiento de sus habilidades a Raven se le ocurrió que tal vez podía querer que traicionara a sus amigos, que matara a alguien o que robara algo. Sin embargo, antes de negarse a cometer algún crimen, Red X la miró de arriba a abajo, ladeando la cabeza. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre observar a alguien así. Más de una vez vio a sus compañeros tener esa actitud con sus compañeras: la estaba mirando cómo se mira a una mujer. ¿Deseo? ¿Intriga? ¿Ella era capaz de despertar esos pensamientos en un hombre? ¿Justo ella, quien al sangrar por primera vez, sin desearlo, detuvo su metabolismo? ¿En verdad Red X quería que ella y su cuerpo de quinceañera se prostituyeran? A pesar de lo que muchos podrían pensar, no era tan mala idea. Nadie moriría, no tendría que traicionar a nadie, no estaría infringiendo las leyes que defendía y tampoco sería la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre. Sería disgustoso, sí, pero no era el fin del mundo y de seguro era una mejor idea que ser utilizada como arma.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo haré –aceptó-.

-¿Qué harás?

-Me acostaré contigo. Es eso lo que querías, ¿no? Eres un hombre y yo no poseo nada más que mi cuerpo.

-Eres una personita muy interesante, haciendo semejantes propuestas con una expresión tan estoica. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Red X desapareció y Raven dejó caer todo su peso en una pared cercana. Reflexionó, evaluó las posibilidades, planeó una forma de huir en caso de que un encuentro sexual con el ladrón terminara en un intento de asesinato. Ambos podían tele transportarse, pero ella era más rápida. Ella era más fuerte, no corría más peligro que el revelar las identidades de muchos de sus compañeros. Podía lidiar con la presión.

Mientras Raven se reunía con sus compañeros en otra parte de la ciudad, Red X se regocijaba con lo que había sucedido, él estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que ella le ofreciera, pero jamás pensó que le ofrecería algo así. No le disgustaba en lo absoluto. Aunque no tuviera las curvas de Star Fire, era joven y callada.

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente y Raven creyó que Red X había jugado con ella y que pronto le pediría algo a Tim para no divulgar su identidad. Con eso en mente, no se preocupó en lo más mínimo por nada más que en seguir su rutina de meditación. En los pasillos se oía un gran escándalo. Raven ya estaba acostumbrada a las discusiones entre sus compañeras, sin embargo esta vez no parecía detenerse. La joven se vio obligada a salir de su habitación, ya que no podía meditar con ellas gritando afuera. Pasando desapercibida, se dirigió a la terraza. Por lo visto, la discusión giraba en torno a un labial desaparecido. Seguramente Cassie lo había olvidado en su casa o lo habría dejado en lo de Conner. Definitivamente, no era un tema que le interesara. Horas más tarde decidió cenar sola en su habitación. No tenía ni la más remota voluntad de presenciar las discusiones entre mujeres, de las cuales ella no entendía nada. A su parecer, todo eso de pelear por una blusa prestada o un esmalte perdido era un malgaste infructuoso de tiempo.

Su cuarto se caracterizaba por ser un lugar ordenado y con poca luz. No había ningún objeto personal ni adornos. Por eso, la pequeña cajita rectangular a los pies de la puerta del baño llamaba poderosamente la atención. Era de cartón, de un color dorado con letras rojas. Había sido dejada con sumo cuidado en la puerta, no era algo que hubieran arrojado por ahí sin querer: alguien había puesto ese objeto allí deliberadamente para ella. Lo tomó con cuidado. Las letras anunciaban una reconocida marca de cosméticos. A juzgar por los bordes gastados del empaque había sido abierto y cerrado en reiteradas ocasiones y, al abrirlo, notó que era un labial, pero no cualquiera. Era el que Cassie había extraviado o, mejor dicho, el que le habían sustraído. Al notar la puerta del baño apoyada en lugar de cerrada se puso alerta. Alguien había entrado, estaba segura.

Irrumpió en la habitación lista para atacar, sin embargo estaba vacía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una escritura roja: un mensaje. En su espejo había un mensaje escrito con el labial de Cassie. Entonces, alguien entró irrumpió la torre, robó el labial, entró en su habitación, escribió un mensaje en el espejo y se esfumó, sin activar ninguna alarma, sin que nadie lo hubiera notado: sin que nadie ni una cámara hubieran visto lo sucedido. El mensaje era claro y, sobre todo, escalofriante. Era una dirección. Pero no cualquiera: era la ubicación del gueto del este.

En Jump City, existían dos guetos: uno al Norte y uno al Este. Los Jóvenes Titanes tenían un trato con los habitantes de esas zonas, pero ni ellos ni la policía podían entrar. Cualquier maleante debía ser capturado fuera de esas tierras, ya que ellos tenían sus propias leyes y su propio aparato policial para resolver sus cuestiones internas. Ella estaba citada en la puerta simbólica. Y al percatarse de ese hecho, por primera vez en su vida Raven se dejó dominar por el temor. Tomó una toalla con rapidez, la empapó en agua y jabón y comenzó a limpiar compulsivamente el espejo. Al terminar, salió de la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Red X había vulnerado su privacidad, algo que nadie jamás había hecho, y su seguridad. Él tenía la habilidad de moverse libremente entre ellos sin ser detectado. Era peligroso; estaban todos en peligro.

Entonces, voló lo más lejos que pudo dejando que la oscuridad de la noche la envolviera. Voló tan alto hasta que sintió el frío por el cambio de atmosfera. Le faltó el aire, sintió el mareo que anunciaba la pérdida de la conciencia y se dejó car al vacío. En esa caída increíblemente pacifica encontró el control. Volvió a tomar el control de sus emociones y levitó justo antes de tocar el suelo. Con una nueva calma, se dirigió al lugar pactado. Se movió entre las sombras y esperó con paciencia alguna señal de Red X.

Las puertas del gueto eran simbólicas. El lugar no era más que un terreno poblado, una ciudad improvisada; casas hechas con desechos y farolas caseras. A diferencia del gueto del Norte, éste tenía un muro de chapa y ladrillo que delimitaba su territorio. Se entraba por un gran portón cuyas puertas siempre estaban abiertas, por eso se decía que eran puertas simbólicas. Sin embargo, cuenta la leyenda urbana que hubo un tiempo en el que se cerraron para que nadie entrara o saliera y, en esos días, se decidieron quienes serían los líderes de la comunidad a fuerza de pistolas y muertos. Aún así, ella nunca las vio cerradas.

Justo allí, bajo la luz que iluminaba el enorme portón ovalado se encontraba Red X. No se ocultaba de nadie; mostraba su persona con orgullo. Después de todo, estaba en las puertas de la ciudad de criminales. Al llegar, Raven pensó que tal vez él vivía allí, pero Robin lo creyó poco probable al momento de investigar a su oponente. Tenía una educación superior a los habitantes de esa ciudad, por lo tanto debía tener su hogar en el la ciudad como ellos y los demás ciudadanos de bien.

-Bien hecho princesa. Sabía que vendrías –Ella no se inmutó. No cambió su expresión aburrida ni siquiera cuando le lanzó unas prendas-. Cámbiate –ordenó- No querrás romper la paz entre esta gente y la ciudad.

Para la joven esa era una prueba: él estaba midiendo su sentido del pudor. Sin embargo, ella no cedería. No dejaría que viera cuanto le afectaba. Entonces, se cambió delante de él. Se quitó la capa y el traje quedando en ropa interior y, en plena calle, se puso el short deportivo que él le había dado, una remera blanca, un buzo verde con capucha con la cual se cubrió el rostro y una ojotas rosas; la típica vestimenta de muchacha de pocos recursos. Red X asintió y se cubrió la máscara con la capucha de su capa. Era la primera vez que Raven notaba ese comportamiento: él había cambiado su traje: la capucha no estaba antes. Sabía que no debía de importarle ese detalle, pero tomó nota de todo, por si acaso o por los nervios, pero lo hizo. Mantenía a su mente ocupada para no tener que pensar en el rumbo peligroso que estaba tomando todo ese asunto. Después de todo, su ropa y comunicador habían quedado en el interior de un auto abandonado en la entrada.

El letrero de "Hotel" se hacía cada vez más visible. Cada paso que daba le parecía más pesado que el anterior, el aire más frio, la noche más oscura y la gente que la rodeaba más amenazante. Nadie se inmutó al ver a un sujeto enmascarado caminar por esos pasillos, debían conocerlo. Seguramente, les vendía las cosas que robaba o su fama lo predecía y ya sabían que no era un soplón, que era un criminal como el noventa por ciento de ellos. Tras un ademán al encargado del hotel, lo siguió a una habitación sin querer saber porque se conocían ni porque no pagó: sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

Apenas entraron, Red X se desplomó sobre la cama dejando que Raven cerrara la puerta. La habitación no estaba tan mal. Era amplia con un mosquete marrón y muebles de madera color crema alrededor. Había un televisor de un tamaño mediano en frente de la cama, que poseía un acolchado de flores rojas y marrones, y su cabecera estaba apoyada sobre una pared pintada de color cereza. A un costado del televisor, había una puerta que daba a un baño y frente a la entrada principal se alzaba un ventanal decorado con cortinas beige, color que también se encontraba en el resto de las paredes.

Tras la pequeña revisión del lugar, Raven quedó parada frente a la cama. Comenzó a quitarse el buzo y lo tiró en las sillas a su izquierda, pero antes de que pudiera quitarse la remera él al detuvo con un ademan.

-Primero lo primero. Hay unas cuantas reglas que vas a seguir y, que por nada en el mundo, vas a querer quebrantar –Red X le lanzó un pequeño celular color rojo metalizado; era uno de los primeros Nokia-. Lo vas a esconder de tus compañeros y lo tendrás siempre encendido y cargado. Yo te contactaré por mensaje de texto, así que ponlo en silencio. Tú no puedes llamarme ni mandarme nada, solo obedeces. Segundo: si alguien se entera de nuestro pequeño arreglito divulgaré todas las identidades de tus amiguitos. Será muy fácil para los demás delincuentes llegar a sus mentores luego de eso y lo sabes. También expondré sus pasados y ambos sabemos que el gobierno no verá con buenos ojos a muchos de ustedes, ¿o no princesita de papi? -Tras la pequeña pero significativa alusión a su árbol genealógico, dejó salir una pequeña y perversa risita- Tercero: quiero información. Quiero saber quién llega y quién se va y, sobre todo, quiero mi archivo. Sé que Robin tiene un expediente bastante gordo con mi nombre. Me vas a traer el original y una copia para que yo pueda compararlas, luego te llevarás el original y volverás a repetir la acción con cada modificación que sufra el archivo.

-Entendido

-¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿Quieres agregar algo? ¿Pedir algo? ¿Especificar algo? –no escondió el sarcasmo en su voz. Aún así, Raven decidió ignorarlo por completo y desafiarlo un poco. No se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

-Eres de lo peor -espetó-.

-Eso es relativo, muñeca.

-No, no lo es –negó rápidamente-. No tienes honor. El primer Red X, al menos, tenía un propósito noble.

-A Ricardo le faltaron las bolas para hacer lo necesario para acabar con su oponente. Tuvo a Slade delante una infinidad de veces pero nunca le disparo –Raven no se detuvo a pensar si Red X había revelado el nombre del primer Robin para que ella supiera que tenía más información o si había sido un descuido, pero lo dejó pasar como quien no quiere la cosa para no caer en su juego.

-Robin no es un asesino. No es como tú.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? ¿Qué sabes de los Robin? –El tono empleado por el ladrón cambió sutilmente. Raven estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía.

-Sé que eres un asesino y un ladrón

-No seas ingenua –pidió-. La creación de este traje demuestra que Ricardo no es un santo y el hecho de que Tim intente capturarme a toda costa demuestra que él intenta cubrir el error de su antecesor.

-Robin intenta enmendar su error

-¿Por qué hablas de Robin como si fuera una sola persona? Son más de una. Eres estúpida.

-Y tú un sociópata. No sientes empatía ni apego hacia nadie, tienes serios cambios de humor, eres violento y te regocijas con el dolor ajeno. No me sorprendería oírte reír mientras golpeas a alguien indefenso –Con las palabras que utilizó para defenderse de las acusación del maleante cavó su propia tumba, porque sin desearlo ella lo había comparado con alguien muy presente en la vida del criminal, un monstruo de gran sonrisa que él aún no se atrevía a nombrar.

-Basta –La voz de Red X, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un tono coloquial, cambió repentinamente para ser dura y autoritaria. En su fuero interior, Raven se sobresaltó, pero ya había tomado la decisión de no dejarse intimidar ni mostrarle cuanto le afectaba esa situación-. Quítate la ropa y ven aquí.

Por un segundo se había olvidado del por qué estaba allí, pero desgraciadamente él no. Ella se quitó la ropa de mala gana y se paró a su lado. Hubiera jurado que estaba completamente alerta de su entorno, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo intentaba mantener su mente ocupada. ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto las modificaciones a su máscara? ¿O acaso era otra? Red X tomo la parte inferior de la misma y esta se separó en dos, dejando a la vista su boca, mentón y cuello. Por primera vez, Raven se dio cuenta de que había dado por sentado que tenía la piel blanca, pero poseía una piel bronceada y unos labios sonrientes.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cerca uno del otro, el ladrón comenzó a besar su vientre, acariciando sus caderas con sus fuertes y grandes manos. Éstas eran cálidas y rústicas, con callos y cicatrices de cortes. Ella, al contrario, tenía la piel fría e inmaculada. Sin embargo, a él no parecía molestarle su temperatura. La subió sobre él, besando y mordiendo su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda baja. Ella hizo de tripas corazón y se dejó abrazar, pensando que en el mejor de los casos podría llevarse las huellas digitales del ladón en su piel para luego descubrir su identidad y acabar con todo eso. Mandó su mente a volar; se dirigió a su zona de confort donde nadie podía lastimarla. Salió de su cuerpo y evitó por todos los medios percibir algo. Repentinamente, se sintió aplastada por el peso de Red X y hasta ese momento no había notado la diferencia física entre ambos. Aún así, prefirió concentrarse en las manchas de humedad en el techo. Pudo encontrar semejanzas entre una de ellas y un caballo. Está de más decir que usó toda su concentración para ver formas definidas en la humedad del cielo raso.

Sin previo aviso, él la penetró. Sintió un poco de dolor por la falta de lubricación, pero no hizo ningún gesto ni sonido. Se dejó llevar, colocando su cuerpo lo más blando posible para no resultar herida. Se transformó en una muñeca de trapo, por dentro y por fuera para evitar sentir. Y el tiempo pasó y pasó, pudiendo ser tanto veinte minutos como dos horas. No lo supo con exactitud; su mente divagó en otros asuntos, aislándose para defenderse, para no quebrarse. Todo iba bien por su parte hasta que sintió como Red X la tomaba del cuello y sin dejar de embestirla la sofocaba. El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre en vano. La voz de su oponente fría, tan fría que le congelo la sangre en las venas se hizo audible.

-Estas rígida, ponle un poco de ganas o te ablandaré a golpes, princesa –Sus ojos ardieron por las lágrimas contenidas a causa del dolor de su cuello. Intentó apartar la mirada para seguir ignorándolo, pero él la detuvo nuevamente-. Sigue así y te juro que te voy a lastimar. Y créeme que lo voy a disfrutar. Tú decides: o sientes placer conmigo o me complaces con tu sufrimiento-

La soltó y, antes de que pudiera recuperar todo el aire perdido, sintió como la lengua de Red X invadía su boca. En la parte más recóndita de su ser sintió verdadero pánico. Esa era una amenaza real. Sintió como la jalaba de su cabello para obligarla a mirarlo. Aunque, en realidad, él al miraba a ella, Raven solo podía contemplar la parte superior de su máscara y a esa maldita, cruel y tétrica sonrisa, que le pertenecía a una boca que la mordió varias veces en cuello y en los hombros.

-Vamos nena. Muéstrame alguna emoción o te las voy a arrancar junto con tus uñas.

Tomándola de un brazo para darla vuelta, alzó su trasero y lo mordió con fuerza, dejando incrustada la marca de sus dientes. Luego, la volvió a penetrar con brusquedad, mientras la jalaba de su cabello. Raven usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar y, transcurridos unos minutos, el criminal empujó su cabeza contra el colchón. Y la hundió tanto, que las sabanas le impidieron respirar nuevamente. Los dedos del ladrón presionaron sus sienes y parte de su mejilla haciéndola sentir débil. Su espalda se arqueó y sintió como las uñas de él se enterraban en su omoplato y atravesaban su espalda trazando dos diagonales, que combinadas formaban una dolorosa y punzante equis. Ella se sintió avergonzada, pero un gesto como ese jamás podría compararse con el verdadero dolor que él le haría sentir a continuación.

-Te lo advertí princesa, ahora te va a doler –advirtió con cierta diversión. Entonces, sin previo aviso, él ingresó de una sola embestida por su esfínter. Literalmente, ella pensó que la partiría en dos y, sin poder aguantarlo más, un sonido de sufrimiento se escapó de su boca. No fue ni demasiado largo ni muy audible, pero le dio a Red X lo que en esos instantes más deseaba: una emoción, una expresión-. ¡Eso es, querida! ¡Grita! ¡GRITA! ¡GRITA PARA MÍ!

Las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y profundas. Mientras, él presionaba su cabeza contra la cama, tomándola esta vez por la nuca, apretando su carótida tan fuerte que ella pudo oír el sonido de su sangre corriendo con dificultad por sus venas. Cuando creyó que ya nada podía empeorar, distinguió como su cuerpo se estremecía. Algo caliente y espeso le rozaba la piel. Esos primeros segundos no fueron tan terribles, pero en el momento en que el calor del metal llegó a su sistema nervioso se vio obligado a rendirse otra vez. Él utilizó una de sus armas en ella, marcando a fuego una equis en su costado, cerca del glúteo. Sin poder soportarlo, Raven gritó. Gritó tan fuerte que no pudo escuchar otro sonido más que el de su propia voz. Pronto, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y el olor a carne quemada invadió sus fosas nasales, dándole arcadas.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! –vociferó-. ¡DUELE! ¡QUITALO! ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! –Dejó atrás todo su orgullo, sus convicciones, y suplicó por su vida, por su cuerpo, todo para que él se detuviera. Red X quitó la equis de su piel y, junto a ésta, un poco de piel. Dejando una herida que se convertiría en una cicatriz, la había marcado.

-¡DIME QUE SIENTES! ¡ANDA! ¡DILO!

-¡DOLOR! ¡ME DUELE! ¡BASTA! –Las estocadas no pararon, por el contrario, se incrementaron haciéndola sangrar.

-¡¿VAS A OBEDECERME?! ¡¿DEJARAS DE JUGAR A LA MUERTA Y ME MOSTRARAS ALGO DE EMOCIÓN?!

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡SOLO DETENTE! ¡LO HARE, LO HARE! ¡POR FAVOR, BASTA!

Raven tuvo que soportar unos minutos más de ese calvario para que él acabara. El ardor de su semen recorrió su recto y los espasmos de su cuerpo le pedían a gritos que huyera de ese lugar. Pero sus piernas no se movían. Estaba asustada y entumecida y, por primera vez en su vida, sentía miedo. Ese hombre le daba miedo y lo odiaba por eso y más. Red X, de un tirón, la volteó y la colocó otra vez de cuclillas sobre sus piernas. Tomándola del cabello la besó con fuerza, cargando la acción de poder, y le mordió la lengua y los labios hasta que la sangre brotó de ellos.

-No te muevas o te castigaré –Tras susurrar esas palabras sobre sus labios, siguió besándola mientras dibujaba una equis con algo filoso que Raven no logro ver. Sintió la sangre gotear por su muslo derecho, pero no se movió a causa de estar paralizada por el horror. Eso no era parte del trato; eso, definitivamente, no era sexo. Sin embargo, no se movió. Sabía por qué estaba allí: debía defender a los suyos bajo cualquier riesgo. Red X besó y mordisqueó sus pechos sin delicadeza, mientras ella dejaba correr algunas lágrimas.

-¿Debería implantarte pechos más grandes? –Preguntó con regocijo-. Compré tu cuerpo, si quiero puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría que tuvieras más curvas como Star Fire –rió maliciosamente a la par que ofendía su cuerpo con gestos y palabras.

-¡SUELTAME! –Raven intentó zafarse. Fue una mala idea y sus movimientos resultaron en vano. A modo de respuesta, obtuvo una cachetada y un golpe sobre la quemadura. La mano de Red X quedó marcada por unos segundos en su piel blanca y adolorida.

-No llores. Es tu culpa, solo debías gozar. Hasta una prostituta lo hace mejor que tu –Tomó su rostro con fuerza y lamió sus lágrimas-. Mira lo que me obligas a hacer. Podríamos haberla pasado tan bien juntos, pero no. Tú tenías que jugar a ser la bella estatuilla. ¿Acaso crees que yo quería arruinar tu linda piel? Es tu culpa: te di a elegir y tú elegiste. Me obligaste a lastimarte –riendo con malicia, acarició su mejilla hinchada-. Me lo pediste a gritos, primor.

Raven correspondió el beso mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Era un beso fuerte y doloroso. No era así como debía terminar; no se suponía que él fuera un sádico. Todos los patrones psicológicos que hizo Tim estaban completamente mal.

-Estás loco..

-Puede ser.

Red X la tomó del cabello y la arrastró por todo el cuarto, ignorando sus gritos, hasta la bañadera. Una vez allí la tiró y prendió el agua fría. Ella intentó cubrirse en vano, ya que él agarró la regadera y se la puso en frente de su cara dificultándole la respiración. Por un segundo, ella pensó que con esos intentos de asfixiarla debía tener cuidado. Por lo visto ese era su juego favorito y, con él, podía terminar muerta.

-Lávate bien. Estás roñosa –ordenó-. No creas que te dejaré llevarte mi material genético para que puedas buscarme en la base de datos de la policía –Tras decir esas palabras, la empujó sobre el borde de la bañadera y metió sus dedos en el interior de Raven para quitar el semen que había dejado en su interior. No fue amable y le provocó dolor nuevamente. Él sonrió al ver su mueca de disgusto-. No seas llorona, tú me provocaste –pero las lágrimas continuaron cayendo-. ¡DEJA DE LLORAR! -Quitó bruscamente sus dedos de su recto y los metió sonriente en la boca de la joven. Los empujó tan profundo que las arcadas se transformaron en un ríos de vomito esparcido por los azulejos del baño. Entre jadeo y jadeo, ella intentó limpiarse los restos de la comida que devolvió mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración. Le ardía la garganta, por fuera y por dentro-. Qué asco. Eres asquerosa, Raven –Soltando sonoras carcajadas, se retiró del baño dejándola hecha un ovillo tembloroso y friolento. Al volver, traía consigo una máquina de fotos instantáneas-. Sé buena y te dejaré volver a casa.

Red X sacó muchas fotografías ese día. Incluso, la obligó a mostrar las heridas recibidas y su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Inmortalizó la humillación, el dolor, la humanidad y fragilidad de Raven, emociones que ella jamás había sentido con tanta fuerza hasta ese día, en pequeñas imágenes de tinta y papel.

-Vístete

-No puedo caminar –Al hablar, ella sintió a su voz rota. Se sintió débil y vulnerable-.

-No me importa, muévete o te moveré yo a fuerza de patadas.

Raven juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad y logró llegar hasta la cama donde estaban sus prendas. Se vistió lentamente intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos debido a todo el dolor que la invadía. Mientras tanto, Red X estaba en la cama fumando un cigarrillo.

-Puedes volver a pie o tele transportarte, pero solo por esta vez –explicó-. Para la próxima vendrás a pie con esa ropa y te irás a pie. Me esperaras en esta habitación hasta que llegue y te iras cuando te lo diga. Espero que la próxima estés más dispuesta a colaborar.

-No… No quiero… Ya basta –Jamás había suplicado entre lágrimas, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable. Jamás pensó en llegar al punto de querer, literalmente, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Cállate o todo el mundo sabrá sus sucios secretos –Al decirlo, le lanzó un cenicero de piedra que le dio en el hombro a la heroína-. No me interesa cómo, pero nadie se enterará de cómo te lastimaste.

-Tú me lastimaste –Sabía que debía callarse, pero no podía evitarlo: sentía demasiado odio e impotencia. Se limitó a frotarse el hombro herido, mientras le pedía a su mente que mantuviera sus emociones a raya hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-Cállate, tú me obligaste. Si obedeces, no te hare daño. Tal vez. Ahora vete.

Raven no necesitó más palabras para huir de ese lugar. Al llegar a su habitación, se bañó unas cinco veces, cerró puertas y ventanas e hizo un círculo de protección en torno a su cama. Estaba cansada y adolorida. Usaría de escusa la meditación para ocultarse hasta que sus heridas más visibles sanaran y, sobre todo, hasta que fuera capaz de retomar el control de sus emociones. Pero antes, se permitió llorar, maldecir a su suerte y a la existencia de un ser tan cruel como Red X.

Él solo quería que ella se soltara, que gozara del momento como él. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo ahora? La próxima vez que lo viera no podría no pensar en el daño que recibió. ¿Podría fingir un orgasmo para distraerlo? ¿Y si la descubría? Debía arriesgarse. Todo por el bien de sus compañeros y el suyo propio. Si el Estado descubría de quién era hija y lo que era capaz de hacer, la mandarían a liquidar y ella quería vivir. ¿Cuánto duraría ese calvario? ¿Algún día Red X se cansaría de ella? ¿Era capaz de asesinarlo cuando su cuerpo y su mente ya no soportaran más una noche como la que acababa de vivir?

En el suelo del cuarto vio las prendas de ropa que él le había dado, ya que al irse usó sus poderes para llevarse consigo también su ropa habitual. Intentó dormir con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba muy afectada como para poder descansar. Sentía miedo de verlo al lado de su cama al despertar. Sabía que era irracional: nadie podía romper el hechizo que la rodeaba, pero su mente no quería ser razonable. Quería explotar.

Mientras reprimía las lágrimas que no llegaban ni siquiera a crearse en sus ojos, notó que en el bolsillo del buzo verde había algo. No se atrevió a salir del círculo para tomar la prenda, sino que la hizo levitar para ver que contenía. Era el celular. Debía encontrar un lugar donde ocultarlo. Además, había un sobre. Al abrirlo, contempló las fotos que plasmaban su desgracia. Esta vez, fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Él había sacado dos de cada una. Recordaba verlas caer en el suelo mientras el flash le cegaba la vista. La visión de esas fotografías era insoportable, por lo que las rompió en mil pedazos. Eran un recordatorio de que una gran equis arañada cubría su espalda, de que otra más pequeña cicatrizaba y ardía en la parte superior de su glúteo y, que en su muslo, la última equis aún sangraba. Mientras lloraba sin restricciones, mientras se permitía sentir, mientras ahogaba sus gritos para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros, rompió en pedazos esas condenadas fotos. Debía mantener oculta esa humillación, esa verdad. La verdad que ella se ocultaba a sí misma… Después de todo, era humana.

A la mañana siguiente, no sintió ganas de levantarse. Su cuerpo dolía y su muslo ardía. Todo su mundo era un caos. Se sentía sucia. Era irracional, pero sentía ganas de volverse a bañar y, por qué no, lavar la ropa que le había Red X. Los olores eran un gran problema: Garfield podía detectarlos. ¿En que estaba pensando anoche? ¿Cómo no había lavado esas prendas en seguida? No le quedó más opción que lavarlas en la bañadera mientras se lavaba a ella misma. Incluso, las podría a secar en la baranda de la cortina del baño, usar la lavandería estaba fuera de discusión.

Permitió que el agua tibia la mojara e intentó que se llevara consigo su melancolía. Al salir, tomó coraje para mirarse al espejo y se encontró destruida. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. ¿Era eso posible? Tenía grandes ojeras y la mejilla roja, mordidas profundas cubrían su cuello y hombros. Tomó todo su autocontrol y se colocó esa mascara de hastío permanente que siempre llevaba y analizó los hechos. Podía curar sus heridas con su magia, pero también era posible que ese hombre lo tomara mal. Sabía que no debía importarle lo que dijera Red X pero tampoco quería ser el blanco de su ira. Su labio estaba roto y le dolía. Sus ojos estaba cansados de llorar y allí, desnuda parada delante del lavabo llegó a la única conclusión que la ayudaría a sobrevivir.

"Calma. Sabías dónde te estabas metiendo"

Con eso en mente decidió seguirle el juego. Prefirió ser fuerte y resistir hasta que él se aburriera o hasta que algo pasara. Sabía que el criminal no era tonto. Debía tener un plan de respaldo por si moría o si ella lo traicionaba. Algo se le ocurriría sobre la marcha. Capaz, y con suerte, Robin lograría capturarlo antes de que el siguiera mancillando su cuerpo e hiriendo su psique. Porque de esa escalofriante noche no solo las equis quedaron marcadas en su ser, sino también las palabras. Palabras que la llenaban de inseguridades. Red X no era como Garfield. No era tierno. No era un niño. No era un tonto pasatiempo adolescente. Era un asesino sádico sediento de sexo y de maldad.


	4. Vivamus et Ridemus

**Vivamus et ridemus**

Era domingo, frío,niebla; el gueto estaba sumido en un apacible silencio. Red X dejaba reposar su cuerpo sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación de hotel que hacía meses había decidido comprar. En el gueto no se necesitan papeles, se cree en la palabras de quienes conoces hace una vida. Él había pagado por esa habitación y no tuvo que dar explicaciones de nada ni firmar ningún papel: podía hacer allí adentro lo que quisiera sin que nadie interrumpiera.

Así fueron pasando los meses. En esa habitación de hotel se llevaron a cabo los actos más atroces que los hoteles de alojamiento pudieran haber visto. En esa habitación de hotel Red X notó como Raven intentaba fingir placer para no enfurecerlo. En esa habitación de hotel él la había castigado por tanta insolencia. En esa habitación de hotel se había rendido ante la certeza de que ella jamás le daría una emoción más auténtica que el dolor. No puedes obligar a nadie a sentir placer. Y aunque él se regocijaba con su sufrimiento, se estaba volviendo algo rutinario, aburrido. Cuando ella entró pudo ver en su rostro esa expresión de cansancio y derrota, lista para abandonarse a una cruel rutina. Pronto comenzarían a temblarle los labios, lágrimas surcarían su rostro y una expresión de "pobre de mí" se apoderaría de sus facciones, esa maldita expresión que el odiaba con todo su ser.

La vio pararse frente de él y quitarse la ropa como siempre hacía. "Maldita rutina", pensó, podía arruinarlo todo. Ya no era divertido estar con ella; ya se conocía su repertorio de gritos y suplicas de memoria. Ella mantenía la cabeza gacha y, como quien no quiere la cosa, se dejaba acariciar por las manos del hombre. Red X pasó sus dedos por cada carnenal y cada cicatriz reparando por primera vez en cuanto tardaban en sanar.

-¿Qué dicen ellos acerca de las heridas? –Era imposible que sus compañeros no las hubieran notado. Por un segundo, creyó que ellos sabían de sus encuentros y que la usaban como carne de cañón para ver si podían sacarle información. Algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran de pocas palabras.

-La capa las tapa –Si había algo que le molestaba al criminal, era que ella jamás le regalaría una palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Tienes la nariz rota –destacó-. Eso no es algo que escape a la vista.

-Ellos no se fijan en mí.

Si existía algo que él detestaba enormemente, era esa actitud de alma en pena, como si ella no pudiera con el mundo, como si fuera la única en ser golpeada por la crueldad de la vida. Si no fuera por el ella, jamás habría conocido el dolor en carne propia, de eso estaba seguro. En su mente, Raven había crecido en una cajita de cristal, siempre protegida por los monjes o sus amigos. Según él, ella no sabía nada del dolor. No conocía el abandono, la traición real, esa que te deja desamparado en manos de un psicópata con acceso a materiales quirúrgicos.

Mientras acariciaba la X marcada a fuego en su espalda baja, cortesía de su primer encuentro, permitió que su mente alejara tales pensamientos. No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en días oscuros. No volvería a ese lugar de su mente nunca más. A pesar de que cada tanto su cerebro intentaba hacerle volver por la senda del recuerdo, él siempre intentaba distraerse para huir del peligro que significaba rememorar su infancia y su adolescencia, como hacía en ese preciso momento mientras se deleitaba con el aroma que emanaba esa castigada y pálida piel. Sin embargo, no todo lo bello es eterno. De repente, se sintió asqueado por ese cuerpo. Por costumbre, tal vez, ella no se inmutó cuando la empujo con desagrado y con un ademán despectivo la incitó a alejarse de él; sus cambios de humor solían ser bruscos y repentinos.

-Me aburres –no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Por qué era tan correcta? Le recordaba a algunas personas de un pasado que no quería rememorar-. Vístete. Iremos a dar una vuelta.

La orden fue acatada sin titubeos. "Obediente como siempre", pensó él. Mientras ella terminaba, Red X accionó un botón en su guante y, gracias a un juego de luces y sombras, el aspecto de su traje cambió al de una vestimenta más casual: pantalones de jogging y sudadera con capucha que le cubría un rostro inexistente. Después de todo, solo esos labios de sonrisa traviesa pertenecían a la realidad debido a ser lo único que permitía que Raven conociera de su cara.

-Veamos si logro hacerte más divertida.

Pasadas tres horas, ambos se encontraron forzando una caja fuerte. El objetivo era la réplica del collar que llevó a María Antonieta de Austria a su ruina.

-¡Raven! –llamó con ímpetu-. Deja de estrujarte las manos. Me pones nervioso

-Es que no creo que deba estar aquí

-Ok. Me harté. Eres increíblemente aburrida –Mientras lo decía, golpeó con frustración la puerta de la caja fuerte abriéndola. Sin embargo, no tomó la joya. Ya no la quería. Sujetó el respaldo de la silla tras el escritorio del prestigioso y respetado Dr. Gros, se sentó y la observó desde allí, dando la impresión de ser el rey del universo-. Bien… Veamos si entiendo: te sientes incómoda robándole a este sujeto, ¿no es así?

-Exacto

-¿Por qué?

-Robar es malo

-¿Robar es malo? –repitió-. ¿Qué edad tienes? Richie te tiene bien entrenada, ¿heh? ¿Si te lanzo una rama y te digo que la busques la iras a buscar, cachorrita? –A modo de respuesta ante a sus crueles comentarios solo obtuvo una mirada de odio, pero no se rindió. Odiaba el puritanismo. En ese sentido coincidía con Harvey Dent: la doble moral lo asqueaba-. Bien. Hagamos un repaso. Doctor Peter Gros, fundador de un hospital infantil de prestigio, accionista por causas sensibles como el hambre en el mundo, la cultura y el medio ambiente. Recientemente dueño del nuevo psiquiátrico infantil. Con su lema "una sonrisa es la mejor cura" ofrece salud de calidad a todas las castas sociales y adoptó a un poodle abandonado. El hombre perfecto, ¿no? –Red X colocó sus pies sobre el caro escritorio mientras jugueteaba con un abrecartas de plata. Raven se mantuvo en silencio observándolo desde la caja fuerte-. Ahora, vallamos a la parte que nadie cuenta sobre nuestro afamado doctorcito –El joven tiró todo lo que había sobre el mueble y comenzó a tallar sobre la madera-. Su bisabuelo era Heinrich Gross, uno de esos médicos nazis que nadie recuerda. Después de todo, es más fácil vender películas sobre Menguele que sobre este sujeto. Su padre se cambió el apellido; al quitarle una S podían volver a empezar aquí en Estados Unidos. Actualmente comercia con los órganos de niños dementes o de algunos que podría salvar, pero sus familias son demasiado pobres e ignorantes para darse cuenta de que en realidad no son niños con enfermedades terminales. Al mismo tiempo, recauda dinero quitándole óvulos a mujeres fértiles para dárselo a sus ricas clientas que no pueden concebir –explicó sin inmutarse, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a esas historias-. El resto es más de lo mismo. Usa sus causas nobles para lavado de dinero, comercios con la mafia, trabajitos con certificados de muerte falsos… Lo de siempre. De esa forma, logró pagar ese collar que ahora me llevaré –dijo aún jugando con el abrecartas-. El mundo no se divide en blanco y negro. Si lo crees, eres una verdadera imbécil –al terminar su discurso, se levantó y tomó el collar. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina, lanzó el abrecartas y este se clavó en el panel de alarma para hacerla sonar. Raven se quedó parada delante del escritorio leyendo las palabras "Tu eres Heinrich Gross", escritas con una caligrafía feroz, enojada y agresiva. Pero no se mantuvo allí, inmóvil, esperando a ser arrestada. Se apresuró a seguir a Red X por los pasillos y ser testigo de uno de sus espectaculares escapes.

Habían pasado meses desde ese hecho. Sin embargo, estaba grabado con fuerza en su memoria. Por una fracción de segundo, notó un atisbo de emoción, sorpresa. Fue un instante, pero el rostro de Raven tuvo un veloz cambio al ver lo que estaba escrito en el escritorio del médico. Pero lo que más le gustó fue que, al sonar la alarma, pudo notar como su respiración cambiaba, como esta se volvía ligeramente más rápida. ¿Podía haber sido adrenalina? Si así era, eso le gustaba. Con un poco de ingenio podría mostrarle lo divertido que era dejarse llevar por esa maldad que todos tenemos dentro. Ella era un ser de oscuridad. ¿Cómo era posible que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacerles daño a otros? Definitivamente debía intentarlo. Quería verla cometer actos ilícitos. Quería verla sonreír al lastimar a alguien, al destruir algo valioso para alguien.

Red X se encargaría de mostrarle a Raven las ventajas de estar del otro lado del mostrador. Sería más interesante que sodomizarla. De hecho, tras ese robo hacía mucho que no tenían las mismas sesiones de sexo que antes. Eran solo revolcones rápidos o pequeños favores carnales que ella se disponía a hacer. En silencio y de rodillas se atragantaba con su miembro mientras él miraba la televisión. Ella le aburría en ese plano, pero aún mantenía la firme creencia de que era un juguete con potencial. Estaba convencido de que aún le quedaba un botón por apretar y que al encontrarlo y presionarlo ella haría algo verdaderamente gracioso que le quitaría esa sensación de hastío que lo acosaba.

No fue hasta una noche de verano en la cual notó que los rostros de los ciudadanos carecían de una sonrisa. A la gente le hacía falta sentido del humor. Pudo percatarse de ello más de una vez mientras compraba víveres o cuando miraba los programas de televisión. La gente no reía y su sentido del humor era obsoleto. Entonces, hacía falta algo para sacar a las masas del sopor. Instintivamente, pensó en Raven. Ella nunca sonreía y eso le aburría. Reír era importante y ella debía hacerlo para complacerlo.

Así, se le ocurrió una idea: una buena broma para jugarle la ciudad. Quedaría en los libros de la historia de Jump City, pero no lo haría solo. No. Le diría a Raven que lo ayudara. Después de todo, a los juguetes debes sacarlos de casa para mostrárselos a tus amigos y, cuando se rompen o se les quita la pintura, debes arreglarlos. No se puede desperdiciar nada en este mundo, y menos cuando eres un niño de la calle y tienes entre tus manos juguetes caros, difíciles de conseguir, codiciados y nuevos, delicados y de edición limitada.

Tal como Red X se lo había ordenado, Raven se encontraba en el último piso del edificio más alto del centro de la ciudad. El joven pasó unos buenos diez minutos observándola desde una posición retirada, entre las sombras. Esa era una habilidad que tenía desde que comenzó su vida criminal a muy temprana edad. Su primer mentor le enseñó cómo refinar esa táctica, pero no fue perfeccionada hasta que en unos de sus viajes por el mundo. Luego de sobrevivir a su infierno personal, el barco en el cual viajaba, preso de piratas modernos, terminó por dejarlo en un gamón junto con dos marineros y un pasajero más a la deriva en la mitad del océano oriental. La suerte. O los hados del destino, les indicaron a las corrientes hacia donde dirigir la precaria embarcación.

Para cuando llegó a una solitaria isla, los actos de canibalismo ya no le parecían tan atroces. En la Isla Infinidad había conocido a quien fue la amante de su primer mentor. La mujer se refería a él como "mi querido" y se había auto proclamado "su esposa", dado que su padre, investido de la autoridad que solo un ejército de asesinos fanáticos le podía dar, los había "casado". A pesar de eso, el matrimonio mantenía una relación amor-odio, en la cual cada tanto ella intentaba matarlo. La mujer le enseñó todo lo que un asesino de primera debía conocer. Sus razones eran simples: cualquier protegido de su "esposo" era también el suyo, sobre todo si decidía darle la espalda a las enseñanzas del hombre y volverse un cruel sicario. En la isla tuvo un entrenamiento intensivo y durísimo, uno que le dio la fuerza para poder superar algunos traumas y temores. Como resultado, se fundió con las sombras y se volvió invisible. Él no existía. Y esa, era su arma más letal.

Raven estaba parada delante de un ventanal. La mirada elevada y las luces de la ciudad le daban un aspecto mágico a su silueta. Red X podía percatarse sin esfuerzo como la joven lucía increíblemente bien con ropa de civil. Podía notar, incluso, como su cabello había crecido un poco desde su primer encentro. Él le había ordenado que lo dejara crecer hasta el inicio de sus costillas, ya que le gustaba más así. Aunque no había crecido ni diez centímetros, para él, el cambio era notable. Era un hombre observador y meticuloso que podía notarla nerviosa y expectante, podía percibir su ansiedad cada vez que cambiaba su peso de una pierna a la otra con los brazos cruzados, como si intentara protegerse de un frío inexistente.

-Hey, princesita –Sus pensamientos solo tomaron dos segundos, porque él conocía su cuerpo de memoria. Notó la sorpresa en los músculos de Raven. Éstos se tensaron al oír su voz a sus espaldas. Era tan tierna e inocente que sería divertido mancharle las manos.

-Hola.

-Esta noche te necesito con la ropa puesta –instruyó-. Te meterás en los paneles de electricidad de algunos edificios y prenderas las luces que están este papel –Con su andar confiado se acercó y le tendió una hoja con números. Ella lo miró extrañada. A veces, Red X pensaba que era medio tonta, pero tal vez solo era muy inocente o muy ignorante o muy hijita de papi Richie. La sonrisa de Ricardo Tapia le daba nauseas, siempre se había creído el mejor-. Tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo. Cuando llegues al panel verás botones con números. Solo debes oprimir los que están marcados aquí. Puede hacerlo hasta un niño de seis años.

-¿Qué sucederá luego? –Un rostro preocupado no era lo que esperaba, pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Él había sido cruel, era obvio que ella pensara que era una bomba o algo parecido.

-Tranquila, primor, solo son luces. Nadie morirá –aseguró-. Tal vez despidan a algún guardia, pero nada serio. Así que ahora: muévete.

Una hora más tarde, Raven usó sus poderes para tele transportarse de nuevo al lado de Red X. Desde ese edificio pudo por fin ver lo que había hecho. La gran mayoría de los rascacielos eran oficinas o departamentos con ventanas cuadradas. Las luces que había prendido formaban chistes políticamente incorrectos. Parecían letras hechas de pixeles. También, los carteles de publicidad habían dejado de mostrar propagandas sexistas para mostrar chistes de humor negro.

Red X observó su obra concluida y no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada de regocijo. Los peatones se dividían entre los sorprendidos y los divertidos. Los ojos de Raven se iluminaron ante tal acto. No era un ataque, era una broma a gran escala. Era una travesura inofensiva, un simple acto de vandalismo. Por eso, le permitió a sus cuerdas vocales reír brevemente. No por la acción, sino por lo infantil que le pareció la imagen de Red X. Él la miró extrañado, y siguió riendo. Raven le regaló una tímida sonrisa, al percatarse de que era como un niño. Por una fracción de segundo, le recordó a Garfield y, definitivamente, prefería a ese hombre infantil sobre el sádico sujeto del hotel.

-Ves, princesita. No es tan difícil. Reír es bueno –dijo el criminal-. Mira a esos idiotas. No saben qué paso, pero los hicimos reír.-Red X extendió sus brazos en un abrazo simbólico para la ciudad-Al mundo le hace falta más gracia, más sentido del humor –estaba verdaderamente satisfecho. Ahora, todos reían. Nadie lloraba, nadie se quejaba… Él no sufría. Su necesidad casi patológica por sonreír en todo momento, por sentir felicidad y diversión ante todo, había sido contagiada a los habitantes de Jump City por una noche. Gracias a él y a su nuevo juguete.

Siguió observando a Raven, quien aún no había borrado esa pequeña y tímida sonrisa de su rostro. No era grande y ni estrafalaria, no era forzada ni desubicada. Era una diminuta y sincera sonrisa, en la cual sus pequeños y rosados labios le recordaban a una rosa rococó. Su madre tenía un ramo de esas flores el día que lo llevó por primera vez a la escuela. Era un recuerdo dulce que no le molestaba revivir. Extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Raven, que estaba muy ocupada sonriéndole a las diminutas personillas debajo de ellos, y le pellizcó una mejilla, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa.

-Así eres más bonita –Que expresión tan dulce, pensó el ladrón. Parecía una niña pequeña. Pero no lo era, aún cuando era fácil confundirla con una jovencita en la flor de su inocencia. Rió débilmente mientras la observaba con una mayor atención-. ¿Eso que veo es un sonrojo? -Al decirlo, se quitó la parte inferior de la máscara y la besó lentamente, saboreando esos labios suaves y rosados. Era como beber un elixir de rosas rococó. Definitivamente esta Raven le gustaba más. Era más relajada y sonreía. Principalmente, sonreía. Todos debían sonreír para él o sufrir su ira.

En el tiempo que siguió, Raven se puso en campaña para alentar y participar en las pequeñas travesuras que Red X proponía. El sujeto era impenetrable. No podías saber lo que pensaba, pero tal vez por sus esfuerzos para anticipar sus movidas o porque Red X se lo dejó saber, la joven Raven comprendió que él solo quería divertirse. Y para ella era mucho más fácil sonreír que gritar para él. No pudo negar que algunas cosas le causaron verdadera gracia. Otras, le dieron escalofríos, como la vez que entraron a las casas de gente muy adinerada y, sin ser vistos, les cambiaron los muebles de lugar. La desesperación y el miedo de esas personas le recordó el temor que ella sentía cada noche al acostarse, sabiendo que él podía entrar. Sobre todo, porque cada tanto le dejaba regalitos en el espejo de su baño. Algunas travesuras eran demasiado sádicas y ella no podía participar en ellas. No sería cómplice de un asesinato ni de una amputación, de eso estaba segura. Cuando se negaba participar de su retorcido sentido del humor terminaba por recibir algún golpe y siempre, luego de esos incidentes, aparecía una rosa en su lavabo y una carta de as de corazones pegada al espejo. En la carta siempre decía "sonríe" o "no llores". Raven supuso que esa era una retorcida forma de pedir disculpas, y de alguna manera, la asustaban porque no entendía lo que Red X quería con ellas. Eso, solo lo colocaba como una persona aún más indescifrable, con una personalidad aún más cambiante que le daba a ella escalofríos. Raven tenía miedo de que en esas visitas a la torre en la que dejaba disculpas, pudiera algún día matarla a ella o a alguno de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, desde que Red X había empezado a dejarle rosas y cartas de póquer, ella se veía un poco más confiada y relajada en su presencia. Tal vez esos intentos de pedir disculpas lo habían humanizado ante sus ojos. Debido a eso, ya no se limitaba a darle respuestas cortas. Ahora, cada tanto, tenían alguna que otra charla superficial. Para el maleante la joven se había convertido en una caja de gratas sorpresas. Aun debía entrenarla para participar de cosas un poco más subidas de tono, pero en comparación con la casta y puritana justiciera del inicio de su extraña y retorcida relación esta era mucho más simpática. Durante sus pequeños actos vandálicos, él logró ver en ella indicios de emociones y bastante adrenalina. Esta última era la que le sacaba las sonrisas más grandes y espontaneas.

El resto del trato era cumplido sin quejas: ella seguía llevándole información y algún que otro chismerío que se le escapaba. Red X tenía la firme convicción de que él se había transformado en su válvula de escape y eso, aunque al principio no le agradara, con el tiempo le fue gustando. Con el pasar de los meses, él se había convertido en algo que ella necesitaba y quería, lo cual de daba poder y control. El joven notó que Raven liberaba tención al estar a su lado, por ende su control sobre ella amentaba al ser él un mal necesario. Además, con el tiempo la joven había aprendido a comportarse como él deseaba. Sonreía y era cortes, participaba activamente de travesuras y lo escrutaba con atención cuando le robaba a algún sujeto como el para luego alagar sus logros. Su juguete era divertido nuevamente.

El museo de la ciudad abría sus puertas para la exposición de cuadros y artefactos referentes a Hamlet. Hacía mucho tiempo que Raven esperaba esa exposición. Apenas se inauguró, arrastró a Tim a ver los cuadros. Cada uno era bellísimo pero ninguno era como la Ofelia el de Paul Delaroche.

-Su rostro denota tanta paz –comentó Raven, quedándose embelesada con esa obra de arte.

-El suicidio no debería ser considerado arte –alegó el tercer Robin.

-Eres muy correcto Tim. En el arte no existe el bien y el mal. Solo existe la belleza.

Red X había usado sus ropas de civil para ir a ver la exposición. Le gustaba el arte, algo que había aprendido de sus mentores. Un cuadro le llamó poderosamente la atención, sin embargo no se detuvo a obsérvalo por mucho tiempo. No quería llamar a miradas indiscretas.

En los días que le siguieron el cuadro irrumpía en su mente con más frecuencia de la que debería. Rindiéndose ante la voluntad de su buen gusto, decidió robarlo. Entró y salió. Nunca robar algo le fue tan sencillo. Dejó clavada una de sus equis en el espacio vacío y se retiró. Tenía dos horas antes de verse con Raven en la habitación de hotel de donde partirían para hacerle alguna jugarreta al departamento de policía o a asustar a la gente de la morgue. Sin embargo, mientras se alejaba decidió por mera casualidad voltear a ver el museo desde lo alto de un edificio. Las sombras que proyectaban las farolas estaban inquietas. No sería algo que le llamara la atención si todas se comportaran igual, pero esta vez una sola sombra vibraba con intensidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la figura de una saeta oscura se separó de las tinieblas y se metió arrastrándose por el suelo con gran velocidad al museo. Red X pensó que si tenía que apostar del uno al diez, le daría nueve a que ese era su juguetito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña ave? –No perdió tiempo y, desde su posición, intervino las cámaras de seguridad. En un instante, tenía todas imágenes del museo en una pequeña tablet que había robado hacia años. Frente al lugar donde debía estar el cuadro hurtado, se veía una figura hecha de sombras y su contorno oscilaba ferozmente-. Asi que a la linda Raven también le gusta el cuadro… Que interesante.

Red X esperaba ansioso que Raven llegara. Quería ver su reacción. Si calculaba bien, ella debería llegar con su carita de perrito mojado a pedirle que devolviera el cuadro y capaz le daría un pequeño y tímido discurso sobre lo malo que es robar. Supuso que solo le mostraría la otra cara de los museos para ver como sus ojitos transparentes se llenaban de desilusión. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando ella entró hecha una furia a la habitación y en pie de guerra comenzó a… ¿Gritar? ¿Raven gritaba de ira? Eso sí que era toda una novedad.

-¿¡EN QUE CABEZA CABE LA IDEA DE ROBAR UN CUADRO INVALUABLE?! NO VAS A PODER VENDERLO, SALDRAS PERDIEDNO DINERO EN CUALQUIER CASO. ¡HUBIERA SIDO MAS FACIL ROBAR UN BANCO O UNA JOYERÍA! ERES… ¡ERES INCREIBLE! ¿¡COMO PUDISTE SER TAN EGOISTA!? –vociferó-. AMABA ESE CUADRO Y AHORA YA NADIE PODRA VERLO JAMÁS. NO SOLO LE ROBASTE AL MUSEO ¡LE ROBASTE UNA OBRA DE ARTE A TODA LA HUMANIDAD! ¡CON QUE DESCARO ADEMÁS! ¡¿A QUIÉN SE LO PODRÍAS VENDER?! NADIE TE VA A PAGAR SU VALOR REAL PORQUE ¡NO TIENE VALOR MONETARIO!

Si no fuera por la máscara, el rostro sorprendido de Red X sería un poema. ¿Desde cuándo Raven podía gritarle tan libremente? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un perrito asustado y obediente para ser un perro de ataque? Le gustaba, debía admitirlo, pero eso no significaba que perdería el control en esa pseudo relación de complicidad.

-Para empezar a mí no me grita nadie y, querida, tú eres una don nadie –respondió con una calma glacial-. Segundo, aquí mando yo. Tercero, lo robé para mi, a mi me gusta. No soy como tus amiguitos que confunden un Botticelli con un Caravaggio.

Para Red X el mundo existía para complacerlo, y eso la incluía a ella. Estaba allí para entretenerlo no para reprocharle cosas. Por ende, tras decir esas palaras Red X la tomó del cabello y la lanzó en la cama, recordándole quién mandaba en esa habitación. En la vida las personas suelen tener una pirámide de valores y prioridades, la de Red X tenía como cumbre: Anonimato y Control. Eran la base de su vida. Eran las dos ideas con las cuales había sobrevivido hasta ese día y por nada en el mundo perdería el control de las circunstancias que lo rodeaban. Raven no podía gritarle, él era quien llevaba las riendas de la situación. Él era quien mandaba y no podía darse el lujo de dejarla salirse con la suya.

Hacia tanto tiempo que Raven no era víctima de Red X que casi había olvidado cómo se sentía tras una larga y extenuante noche de sexo forzado. Quería dejarse vencer por el sueño y llorar a mares durante horas. Se levantó tambaleante para irse pero antes de siquiera de llegar a tomar una de sus prendas, unas fuertes manos la tomaron por los brazos y la devolvieron a la cama.

-Te quedas –ordenó. Red X volvió a usar ese tono frio y despiadado de siempre; volvió a su modos operandi de hace meses: él vestido, ella desnuda, él con poder, ella humillada. Todos los avances que habían logrado se disolvieron como azúcar en el agua, pero eso no significaba que no hubieran existido jamás.

-No, me voy a mi casa –Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella no lo desafiaba que casi se sentía bien, casi se sentía adorable-.

-No me hagas enojar –advirtió-. Te quedas. No tengo ganas de retenerte por la fuerza. Me da flojera romperte las piernas –explicó sin titubear-. Solo duerme o mira televisión, pero no saldrás de esta habitación sin mi permiso, zorrita –Ofendida por sus palabras, tomó una de las mantas y se acurrucó en unos de los sillones de la habitación. Él sabía que ella no dormirá a su lado. Pensó en si debía sentirse ofendido o no. ¿Ella creía que él la seguiría lastimando o es que le desagradaba la idea de compartir la cama?

Red X durmió plácidamente a sabiendas de que Raven jamás usaría sus poderes para herirlo ni siquiera estando él dormido. También confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades: había sido entrenado para despertarse ante cualquier sonido. Así que no era como si ella pudiera quitarle la máscara y, aún si lo hiciera, jamás podría relacionarlo con su pasado.

El día transcurrió a un paso lento. Comieron en la habitación, Red X aún no quería que ella se fuera y la joven irradiaba ira y mal humor. Por un lado, Raven se dedicaba mirar por la ventana o a ir al baño cada tanto. Él, por otra parte, reflexiono del por qué de sus actos. ¿Qué lo empujaba a retenerla? ¿Por qué no le ordenaba que matara a Tim? ¿Qué sentía respecto a que ella le hubiera gritado? ¿Por qué uso el sexo para castigarla pudiendo solo haberle roto un brazo?

Pasó muncho tiempo tirado en la cama viendo el techo pensando en sus interrogantes. Supuso que en verdad se sentía solo y hacía tiempo que no tenía a alguien con quien jugar, su último compañero de juegos había sido el heredero de una organización terrorista. Tal vez estaba cansado de no poder charlar con nadie. Se sentía como uno de esos ancianos que contratan personal de limpieza solo para tener compañía. La soledad le hacía tener muchos monólogos internos, hacía que su mente volara hacia lugares que no debía, hundiéndolo en un pozo negro de recuerdos dolorosos y depresión. La muerte de un Robin no es impedimento para que exista otro. Robin era solo una máscara. Si Tim moría sería remplazado; su muerte no cambiaba en lo más mínimo la balanza.

¿Si hacía meses que se quejaba de que ella era demasiado estoica, entonces por qué ahora se quejaba cuando mostraba emociones? ¿No era eso lo que quería? Una rastro de emoción, de humanidad, de personalidad. Pero gritarle no era lo mismo que reír. Gritarle con ira era desafiarlo y eso era inaceptable, pero era algo digno de admirar. Red X detestaba a las personas que iban con por la vida con esa idea de "soy débil, no puedo con el mundo". Por fin, Raven le había demostrado que tenía agallas, que tenía coraje y que tenía sangre caliente en las venas. Admiraba que lo hubiera desafiado aún sabiendo las consecuencias. Le agradó ver ese brillo en sus ojos, esa determinación, esa ira, ese egoísmo. Porque sí. A pesar de sus palabras, él había sabido escarbar entre líneas: a ella le gustaba el cuadro y estaba indignada porque pensaba que no volvería a verlo jamás. Que muchacha ingenua. Le demostraría cuan equivocada estaba.

La idea de castigarla mediante el sexo le profería poder. Sí, pero también estaba arruinando una futura relación sexual consentida. Además, romperle un hueso sería algo que le traería consecuencias. Los Titanes no se quedarían callados mientras ella mostrara síntomas tan evidentes de violencia. Pero mejor aún, ¿por qué ella consentía todo eso? Él era un asesino entrenado. Podía matarla en cualquier momento, pero era humano. Ella era hija de un demonio interdimencional, podría tranquilamente volarle la cabeza en pocos segundos. ¿Acaso el adoctrinamiento que recibían en esa horrenda torre con forma de T les impedía defenderse? ¿Ellos consideraban más importantes las vidas de sus enemigos que las propias? Esa espeluznante teoría le recordaba a alguien de su pasado que no quería rememorar. Selló el flujo de pensamientos en su mente, enfocándose en lo que el creyó podía interpretarse como un caballo hecho de una mancha de humedad en el techo de la habitación.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –habían pasado más de cuatro horas y era la prime vez que Raven hablaba-.

-Esperamos que se haga de noche –respondió. No eran más de las dos de la tarde. Aun quedaban muchas horas por delante-.

-¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? –Si esa pregunta hubiera sido formulada hace media hora, su respuesta hubiera sido "yo pensar, tu, callarte", pero ahora ya no quería abandonarse a los laberintos de su mente. No eran un buen lugar donde pasar el día. Era demasiado fácil perderse en ellos-. ¿Sabes jugas a ajedrez? –inquirió. ¿En que estaba pensando? Jugar al ajedrez era peligroso. En la isla le habían enseñado que con ese juego puedes entender la forma en la cual piensa tu rival, pero te expones al mismo trato. Jugar con ella sería como abrirle su mente, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, ella no fuera capaz de entender en sus jugadas la forma que tenía de pensar. "El Hijo del Demonio" le había dicho que por regla general solo las personas con cierta educación pueden leerte jugando un juego de mesa. Por alguna razón, creyó que Raven no tenía tal educación.

-Me defiendo.

Durante las siguientes horas ambos tuvieron partidas y partidas de ajedrez y damas. Usando lo aprendido en la Isla Infinidad pudo sacar un mínimo perfil psicológico de Raven. Al igual que él, ella jugaba a la defensiva, con tácticas de largo alcance, evitando la confrontación directa y la pérdida de peones sin motivo.

-¿Libro favorito? –Preguntó ella, interrumpiendo la silenciosa partida para iniciar una conversación-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Disculpa? –Red X frenó a la mitad su Doble Dama al escuchar su voz-.

-Eres un ladrón, pero no robas cualquier cosa –comenzó a explicarse-. Cuadros internacionalmente famosos, pero solo reconocidos en ámbitos distinguidos, replicas de joyas históricamente famosas, juegas ajedrez y cada tanto citas a Shakespeare, Proust o Bukowski –enumeró-. Te he visto moverte, eres refinado. Te he visto matar, no eres un asesino común. Tuviste educación, por ende dime: ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

-No me gusta para nada que me analicen, Raven –El joven estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y disiparle en la cabeza por haber sido tan observadora, y su tono de voz lo delataba-.

-Lo mismo digo y sin embargo tu también me estudiaste. Nos estudiaste a todos –devolvió-. Jugaste conmigo ajedrez. ¿Qué sabes de mi Red X?

-Lo sé todo, primor. Se hasta dónde guardas tu ropa interior.-y ahora sabia también que ella podía leer sus jugadas.

-Eres muy descortés –declaró moviendo una de sus fichas rojas-.

-Sherlock –respondió de la nada, pensando automáticamente en su primer tutor, en una gran biblioteca y en la saga de libros de Arthur Conan Doyle. A modo de auto preservación alejó el recuerdo, concentrándose en su siguiente jugada-.

-El mío es Mery Shelly –Raven le regaló una pequeña y cortés sonrisa-.

No sabía por qué le había contestado. Le molestaba que ella supiera cosas de él. Esa no era su idea de anonimato, pero aun así eran cosas que no se podían evitar. Si pasabas tanto tiempo con una persona, ésta descubriría algunas cosas de tu carácter. Era inevitable.

Antes de que fuera la hora en la que el museo cerraba, Red X tomó una mochila de debajo de la cama. Se la puso al hombro y se dirigió a Raven.

-Te veo frente al cuadro que robé.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que vayas al museo, tonta.

El maleante se tele trasportó y ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo. El museo estaba vacío y en silencio, el cuadro de Paul Delaroche estaba justo donde debía estar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser? Anoche no estaba –Mientras Raven estaba sumida en su estupor, Red X tomó el cuadro por la parte inferior y lo sacó de la pared dejándolo caer -. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estás loco?!

-Tranquila, pajarito.

-Pe—

-Silencio –ordenó al ver que ella iba a replicar-. Escucha. ¿Escuchas eso? Es el silencio que no hacen las alarmas –la miró fijamente, mientras se posicionaba delante de ella con los brazos cruzados, llevando una actitud de hombre académico-. Piénsalo, princesita. ¿Por qué no sonaron?

-Porque… –susurró-. Porque es falso -Los ojos de Raven se enfocaron en el cuadro tirado en el suelo -¿Cuántos más hay?

-La mitad de estos son replicas. Algunos se perdieron con el Nazismo, otros fueron robados por gente como yo y ahora están el mercado negro. Otros, querida, fueron vendidos por los mismos dueños del museo. No creas que es barato mantener estas infraestructuras sin visitantes continuos. A nadie le importa el arte, es más rentable tener un cine y vender pochoclos –mientras decía estas últimas palabras comenzó a tirar algunos cuadros y a mover estatuas por todo el pasillo-. ¿Cómo te sientes, avecilla? –Esperaba que Raven se sintiera desilusionada, no obstante ella lo sorprendió por segunda vez.

-Estafada –contestó, logrando que una pequeña y maligna sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Red X-.

-¿Quieres vengarte?

-Sí.

Esa respuesta tan sincera y directa, esos ojos llenos de confianza y de seguridad lo dejaron atónito. ¿Qué había pasado con su inseguro pajarito? No le importaba. Esta a mujer le gustaba más. Entonces, sacó de su mochila un espray rojo y se lo lanzó. Luego él tomó uno también. La mirada curiosa de la chica era algo nuevo y bello. Era algo interesante. Agarró un cuadro y lo movió. Como la alarma no sonó, escribió con el aerosol "Copia Barata". Él se giró para mirarla y al hacerlo, sonrió como si la incitara a tomar al toro por los cuernos. Sin embargo, ella no pudo apreciar esa expresión en el rostro enmascarado de Red X, aún así en un arrebato de adrenalina ella volvió a colgar los cuadros e imitó al hombre. El criminal le dio los nombres de los cuados y estatuas falsas, y le aconsejó que controlara si la alarma sonaba antes de pintarlos si no se sentía segura. Lo hizo solo las primeras veces, porque después dedicó a estropear las copias.

Por primera vez, Red X vio a Raven reír a carcajadas. Era toda adrenalina, endorfinas y dopamina. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como esa mujer en ese momento. En esos instantes, él estaba expulsando acetilcolina a borbotones. La observó respirar con dificultad, con una gran sonrisa pintada en esos rosados labios. Las gotas de transpiración caían de su cabeza y se perdían en su diminuto escote e, incluso, algunos cabellos rebeldes se le pegaban a la frente debido al esfuerzo de correr por todos los pasillos. Ella se había soltado. Después de tantos meses él había logrado hacer que la estoica Raven se abandonara a las exigencias de su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, retirando la parte inferior de su máscara y manteniéndola cerca, la besó. Enredó las hebras de su cabello con fuerza y cargó la acción de pasión, furia y desesperación. Y por primera vez, ella respondió el beso con gusto.

-Así eres mucho más bonita –murmuró él-.

Al día siguiente, en los diarios no salió nada. Los cuados habían sido remplazados, las estatuas lavadas y las paredes pintadas. La desilusión que sintió Raven llegó acompañada de la certeza que ni ella ni Red X ni nadie podían contra una institución tan antigua como El Museo. Sin embargo, de esa experiencia había sacado algo útil: podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones de vez en cuando, que Red X no la juzgaría y que de ser necesario le dispararía antes de que se saliera de control. Y aunque él fuera una excelente válvula de escape, a su vez se sentía culpable. Una parte de ella, deseaba no haber correspondido aquel beso y haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones. Porque si tenía que ser sincera, en el auge del momento, no le había desagradado pasar el tiempo con un afamado asesino ayudándolo a ejecutar sus crímenes de vandalismo.

Los meses pasaron como agua en una cascada y sus días como titán combatiendo el crimen se habían vuelto aburridos, privos de emoción. Mientras tanto, continuaba gastándole jugarretas a los policías y haciéndole creer a la gente de la morgue que había fantasmas o zombies. En ese tiempo, Red X se dio cuenta de que no era el único que no tenía sentido del pudor ni del decoro. Cuando le pedía a Raven que usara su magia para fingir que los cadáveres estaban vivos, ella no se negaba. Se suponía que jugar con un muerto iba en contra de toda ética y moral, pero esos valores le habían sido arrebatados, ella, por otro lado podría haber nacido sin ellos o los había perdido por el camino.

La primera vez que jugaron en la morgue, ella se escondió debajo de la mesa de operaciones. Sobre ésta había un cuerpo tapado íntegramente con una sabana. Haciendo uso de su invisibilidad, esperó pacientemente a que el doctor entrara y estornudara. Estaba seguro que lo haría; ella lo había provocado. Apenas lo hizo, le dijo "salud" de manera cortes, a lo que el médico respondió "de nada". Luego miró al cadáver y, creyendo que ésta había hablado huyó aterrorizado. Tanto Raven como Red X tuvieron que escapar, dado que de tanto reír por poco fueron descubiertos. El sexo entre ellos se había vuelto algo accesorio, pasajero y no estrictamente necesario.

Una noche, ambos estaban en el techo de un edificio. Red X leía la información que Raven le había traído y ella miraba las estrellas, preguntándose qué pensaría su madre de ella, donde estaría y, sobre todo, si su alma encontraría el perdón por haberla traído al mundo, puesto que ese era un pecado del cual jamás se había arrepentido. La voz de Red X la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

-Ese nuevo edificio es muy blanco –destacó-.

-Asquerosamente blanco –secundó ella-.

-El blanco me recuerda a los hospitales. No lo soporto –La mente de Red X eestab a punto de tomar un rumbo peligroso, la curva del recuerdo estaba cerca y se perdería en visiones aterradoras y devastadoras. Pronto, sus memorias de EL y ese atroz lugar, aquella casa de locos, lo azotarían, pero no fue su voluntad la que lo salvó de tal declive emocional.

-Deberíamos pintarlo –Raven no fue consciente de como sus palabras, su mera presencia mantuvieron a Red X cuerdo. Hacia tanto tiempo que debía lidiar solo con sus demonios que lo sorprendía que ahora esta joven, esta distracción, lo llenara de paz. Se sentía como en el cuadro de Ofelia, navegando pacíficamente en las sendas de su memoria sin tener que preocuparse por encontrar corrientes de agua demasiado fuertes río arriba. Todo debido al ave que lo acompañaba en esos instantes.

-¿Conoces el holi color? –inquirió él-.

-¿Esos polvos de colores que usan en los festivales hindúes? –ante la pregunta, él asintió-. ¿Para qué los quieres?

-Tengo una idea –indicó con renovada energía. Energía que creyó perdería a causa de los recuerdos-. Podemos tomar unas bombas a control remoto, llenarlas de colores y ¡boom!

-No es buena idea.

-Vamos. Te gustará.

-Bueno –accedió. Entonces, él se dio cuenta de la poca resistencia que ella colocó y eso le dio cierto placer-.

-Puede que seamos buenos cómplices, avecilla –de nuevo, sus memorias amenazaron con invadir su mente. El hecho de tener un compañero le recordaba a su primer mentor, a quien había sido junto a él. Y no quería reavivar aquel pasado tan alejado de su presente.

-Veamos si puedes volar a mi altura, pajarito –Y otra vez, ella lo sacó de su estado cercano al caos. Lo devolvió a la realidad y con sus palabras, que contenían cierto tono juguetón, le brindó el control que él tanto necesitaba. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le decía de esa forma. Además, que la palabra saliera de los labios rosados de Raven no le desagradaba. Incluso, le parecía dulce y tierno, como una fruta, porque le recordaba aquellos lejanos momentos en los que había disfrutado de ser un pajarito.

-Apuesto a que será la mejor inauguración del año –continuó él y ambos rieron brevemente comenzando a planear su travesura-.

El día de la inauguración del edificio, casi toda la ciudad asistió. La sede del juzgado prometía nuevos puestos de trabajo y el senador provincial daría un discurso. Todos los Titanes se presentaron de civiles, no solo para evitar cualquier disturbio sino también para disfrutar del festejo. A la mitad del aburridísimo discurso, el teléfono de Raven vibró dos veces. Esa era la señal. De repente, un estruendo llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes y fue captado por las cámaras de televisión que transmitían en vivo el suceso. Lo colores comenzaron a cubrirlo todo, tiñendo cada centímetro del edificio con brillantes colores. Incluso, gran parte de la multitud terminó bañada por el arcoíris y, debido a eso, se vio obligada a reprimir una risa al estar junto a sus compañeros. La entristeció saber que le era increíblemente fácil reprimir la felicidad que sentía y sentirse en obligación de hacerlo.

Entre la multitud, Red X, quien estaba vestido como cualquier otra persona, no evitó dar una gran, sonora y profunda carcajada. Él no se sorprendió cuando el político tras unos segundos de nerviosismo, atribuyó lo sucedido a una intervención artística sorpresa. Gracias a ese evento, a las pocas horas el hombre salía en todos los medios como el defensor del arte urbano y milagrosamente una nueva ONG recibió sustanciosos aportes del gobierno. A Red X no le asombraba en lo más mínimo que el político desviara fondos y hubiera usado su broma para poder robar mejor y ganarse el amor de los jóvenes en vista a las elecciones. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo para Raven. A ella le dejó un sabor amargo. No entendía como era que Red X no se sintiera ofendido, estafado, engañado. Tal vez, por verse involucrada en un mundo del cual no entendía mucho, un mundo del cual Ricardo la había alejado, un mundo donde los malos estaban en el poder, un mundo que solo era manipulado por los mejores estafadores dentro de la legalidad, ella decidió hacerse cargo de sus acciones. Por la noche fue al edificio y escribió con pintura negra y un poco de magia: "Esto no fue arte. Fue vandalismo del bueno. No me robes el mérito. Firma: El Ave"

Aunque sus actos no eran correctos desde la perspectiva de la antigua ella, Raven no podía permitir que personas deshonestas se aprovecharán de sus intentos de revelar lo mal que estaba el mundo. Ella defendió a esos políticos corruptos, ayudó a esas grandes corporaciones salvando sus cargamentos de piratas y maleantes creyendo que lo que hacía estaba bien. Y en cambio, salía a las calles en busca de ladrones como Red X que exponían ese tipo de ilícitos funcionamientos. Los Titanes defendían el estatus quo de una sociedad en declive, favoreciendo siempre el mismo circulo vicioso: no mataban a sus oponentes, los encadenaban bajo las leyes que luego les permitían escapar de las prisiones a las que habían sido enviados. En resumen, ellos solo alimentaban la infracción de la justicia y creaban más criminales al defender a los mejores posicionados socialmente.

El miércoles por la tarde, Red X se encontraba muy tranquilo viendo la televisión en su casa mientras comía un pan que encontró. De casualidad, sintonizó un canal que informaba de la noticia del mensaje escrito en el edificio que había salido por todos lados. Las principales preguntas que los conductores se hacían iban desde "¿Quién es el ave?" hasta "¿Cómo habían hecho para escribir algo en semejantes proporciones en pocas horas?" pasando por "¿Cuántos años de prisión le darían al senador por desviación de fondos?". Él dejó que una gran sonrisa adornara su rostro. Su pequeño experimento había tomado forma, Raven era cada día menos parecida a Richie y cada vez se asemejaba a una mujer con la cual gustaba pasar el tiempo. Aun así, aún era demasiado pronto como para darle más confianza, pero se había ganado su respeto y aprecio.


	5. Dolor Puellarum El Angelorum

**Dolor Puellarum Et Angelorum**

Se removió en aquella cama improvisada en la que estaba. Sintió un poco de frío y el olor a humedad que el colchón desprendía le dio un poco de asco. Pero no haría audible su desagrado, no se tomaría las molestias de quejarse. Por lo menos no cuando todo se había salido de control, rompiéndose sobre su eje. Ella no quería verlo. Prefirió darle la espalda y fingir. Pretender que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad todo se alejaba de ese adjetivo. Entonces, se dejó abrazar por el joven a su lado. Permitió que sus fuertes brazos la protegieran del mundo y, a su vez, que la protegieran de ella misma. Después de todo ella lo sabía a la perfección. Estaba consciente de que él, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no vacilaría en darle un balazo en la cabeza en caso de ser necesario, por si terminaba perdiendo su sano juicio y amenazaba a terceros. Sin embargo, se encontraba mucho mejor. La calma la anonadaba y sus ojos había dejado de producir lagrimas, a causa de haberse secado luego de tanto llorar. Lo peor había pasado: aquella puerta que nunca debió haberse abierto, no podría cerrarse nunca más. Ya se había involucrado lo suficiente como para darse el lujo de volver atrás. Muy a su pesar, no podía dormir aunque su cuerpo se lo exigiera e implorara a gritos. Su mente no se apagaría, sino que preferiría recapitular aquel extenuante día.

Todo había comenzado con Andrew Johnatan Volstead. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, era el descendiente del "genio" que creó la ley seca y, por ende, cómplice de todo lo que ésta contrajo posteriormente. Volstead era un hombre de unos cincuenta y pocos o cuarenta y muchos. Desde hacía veinte años que estaba casado con una mujer que no amaba y era el óptimo padre de un niño de trece años. Algunas mujeres del antro que frecuentaba lo consideraban un buen amante y, con claros indicios de alcoholismo, era un fumador por convicción. Era, en otras palabras, el clásico policía malo que aparece en los cuentos y películas de policial negro; era el sujeto de la ley violento y el que no dudaba en jalar del gatillo. Ya cansado de la vida, veía al mundo a través de un vidrio sucio que ya no se encargaría de limpiar. Todos sus días se coloreaban de grises y lluvia, de desesperanza y desesperación. Luego de haber visto todo lo que sus ojos habían llegado a captar, el hombre bueno que creía en la justicia murió con la niña que no pudo salvar; absolutamente nadie espera abrir el microondas de un drogadicto y encontrar a su bebe calcinado. Ninguna persona en esa retorcida ciudad quería ser el encargado de homicidios y crímenes violentos.

Raven sabía a la perfección cómo pensaba el detective. Había estado en su mente, por lo que estaba segura que desde el momento en el que habían dejado esa denuncia sobre su escritorio, la investigación se transformó en una enorme oportunidad. Él la vio como su vía de escape, como el caso que marcaría su carrera. Si lograba resolverlo, podría pedir un retiro anticipado y dedicarse a lo que verdaderamente le importaba: su divorcio. Eso era lo único que quería hacer, para terminar casándose con alguna de sus amantes, o con todas.

Hacía ya tantos años que trabajaba con casos morbosos que podía oler uno de los grandes a kilómetros. Por ende, al leer ese delgado expediente sobre un saqueo de tumbas se encendió su sexto sentido de la investigación. El cadáver de una niña de doce años había desaparecido. Sabía que el dossier estaba incompleto, probablemente mal redactado y seguramente con alguna falta de ortografía. Pensó en despedir a su secretaria por alguna más útil, pero dudaba que le asignaran otra con un trasero tan bueno. Además, le gustaba acostarse con ella de vez en cuando y si la despedía, eso no ocurriría más. Mientras divagaba sobre el asunto, se colocó su viejo trench coat y salió a la intemperie; debía, ante todo, inspeccionar la escena del crimen.

Nunca le gustaron los cementerios, ya que por alguna razón, siempre terminaba embarrado y mojado, sin embargo esta vez no tuvo ese inconveniente. La tumba no había sido ultrajada, sino que la habían abierto con sumo cuidado, casi con cariño. La parte interna del cajón, que no había sido forzado, no estaba manchado de tierra e, incluso, habían limpiado la lápida.

Melinda Waters, la difunta, fue una tierna colegiala del Instituto Midelton con un increíble promedio de 7.45. No era ni linda ni fea; era una más del montón. Nadie reparó en su pronta muerte, solo los familiares y amigos cercanos. Su cabello era de un tenue color caramelo y sus ojos de un oscuro avellana. Cuando se bronceaba, su piel tomaba un perfecto tono chocolate. Le fascinaban las películas de amor y no le gustaban los perros, pero tenía un canario como mascota. El reporte médico indicaba que había fallecido de un ataque de asma. Lo primero que Volstead buscó fueron antecedentes, casos similares. En los días sucedáneos, encontró aproximadamente cuarenta y dos casos similares. El criminal era definitivamente un profesional: nunca atacaba dos cementerios seguidos. Nunca llegó a odiar tanto la competitividad de su trabajo como en ese momento. Descubrió que había casos similares en otros distritos, unos que eran manejados por idiotas egocéntricos y descuidados, a los cuales tuvo que enfrentar, endulzar y sobornar para que le pasaran los malditos expedientes, algunos de no más de tres o cuatro hojas.

Se interrogaron a todos los trabajadores de los cementerios, a todas las personas de las casas fúnebres, médicos, estudiantes de medicina y, por insistencia de los forenses de la morgue local, se incluyeron los "sucesos paranormales", alegaban que las cosas se movían, los cadáveres hablaban y cada tanto las cosas desaparecían. El relato más estrafalario fue el de un médico que aseguraba que el cadáver de un hombre, al que le faltaban las piernas a causa de un choque, le había dicho "salud" cuando él estornudó.

Volstead se pasó días analizando cada anomalía que había dentro del submundo de los funerarios. Terminó encontrado de todo: desde órganos robados hasta fuga de capitales, pasando por la belleza de siete casos de dos cadáveres en una sola tumba por falta de espacio. Se efectuaron varios arrestos y multas, pero nada relacionado de alguna forma con el caso de los cuerpo inertes de vida desaparecidos. Tomó la osada decisión de poner agentes en cada cementerio con la esperanza de desalentar al ladrón, pero que los cementerios fueran grandes y laberintos para los que no los conocían como las palmas de sus manos era una desventaja. Era imposible tener el pleno control de lo que sucedía allí dentro. Por lo tanto, las semanas pasaron y los cadáveres de niñas continuaban desapareciendo. Los más supersticiosas creían que era obra del mismísimo diablo, mientras que los más escépticos apuntaban que se trataba de un metahumano. Y si eso ultimo era cierto, la única manera de enfrenarse a un bicho raro era con otro igual a él. Solo existía un lugar donde podías ir a buscar a tu metahumano favorito: la Torre de los Titanes. Se suponía que solo debías pedir una cita y, luego, te atendería un hombre robot. Sin embargo, Volstead no tenía la edad como para dejarse mandar por unos adolescentes.

Llegar a la isla no era difícil, menos cuando tenía una lancha policial a su por la vegetación y el barro del lugar tampoco fue complicado. Lo realmente dificultoso fue no quedar impresionado por el hombre robot que ya lo estaba esperando. Se presentó como Victor Stone, muy educado y cordial, pero increíblemente grande y brillante. Le indicó que estaba al tanto del caso, pero resultaba que su equipo había estado ocupado con un fallido ataque proveniente de las profundidades marinas. Era increíble: la gente no sabía las catástrofes que tanto ellos como la Liga contenían a diario. Y, en cierto modo, era mejor así. Era preferible la ignorancia que un mundo sumido en el pánico del conocimiento.

Lo que Volstead jamás esperó fue tener que negociar con unos mocosos. Victor le ofreció un equipo de cuatro a cambio de la anulación de unas cuantas denuncias por destrucción de propiedad privada. El equipo ofrecido consistía en un arquero, un cambia forma, una médium y el mismísimo Robin. Fue la mención de ese último nombre, quizás, el que le dio la convicción y la seguridad para confiar en esos chicos. Robin tenía una conducta intachable y era el pupilo del mismísimo Batman. Inclusive él poseía ciertas dudas sobre su humanidad, y estaba convencido de que el chico pájaro tenía dos o tres cerebros en su pequeña cabecita. Había escuchado rumores, gente que lo había visto volar con alas rojas y negras junto a un chico idéntico a Superman pero vestido de negro. Definitivamente, ese sería el caso de su vida.

El día de Raven había comenzado como de costumbre. No había nada nuevo en su monótona existencia, solo un ligero dolor en su muslo interno, un pequeño y leve cardenal cortesía de la última vez que tuvo sexo. Sus planes para ese martes eran leer, correr algunas vueltas por el parque y meditar todo lo que quedaba de la tarde. Un hermoso, puro y exclusivo día para ella sola. Claro, así era antes de que Robin le comunicara su nueva misión. Enfrentarse a un metahumano siempre era un problema. A diferencia de los humanos, éstos si oponían resistencia y nunca se rendían fácilmente. Como siempre, las tareas más difíciles le tocaron a ella y a Chico Bestia. Mientras ella buscaba algún indicio de necrofilia en las mentes de los visitantes de los cementerios, su compañero debía oler los cuerpos más frescos, un trabajo simple para un sabueso, solo que Garfield pensaba como humano y este caso le revolvía el estomago.

VSabían a ciencia cierta que ese día se robarían un cadáver. Ellos eran cuatro, uno por cada cementerio. El plan A era simplemente atrapar al perpetrador durante el acto criminal. El plan B era seguirle el rastro al cadáver mientras éste estaba en movimiento.

En los días que le siguieron a ese, no hubo indicio alguno del profanador de tumbas, como si supiera que lo estaban esperando. Durante esos días, las actitudes de sus compañeros lograron poner incómoda a Raven. Ellos estaban convencidos que ella se sentía a gusto en los cementerios, inclusive llegaron a insinuar algo sobre amplificar sus poderes. ¿Acaso no la conocían? Hacía años que convivía con ellos y aún creían en esas estúpidas supersticiones. Entendía que los policías las creyeran, pero no ellos. No podía creer que aun hablaran de magia estando a su lado, cuando no era eso lo que ella usaba. Ella utilizaba la energía del cosmos para hacer las cosas que hacía. La indignación era palpable, junto con cierta molestia. Por eso, se dejó llevar por el clima frío y húmedo del lugar, dedicándose a observar con atención las estatuas de ángeles. Existían dos tipos de monolitos, los ángeles redentores y los ángeles o mujeres llorando. Eran increíblemente bellas, de cuerpos perfectos. No eran delgadas, ni gordas, tenían las agraciadas curvas de una joven con caderas anchas, pechos pequeños y manos gentiles. En el mármol eran visibles algunos rastros de celulitis. Su apariencia era tan exacta y real, que esperabas que desprendieran calidez. Sin embargo, al tocarlas solo quedaba una sensación de tonta desilusión al no encontrar vida pulsante corriendo por sus delineadas venas blancas. El ambiente era tan melancólico que ella era capaz de sentir los vestigios del dolor remanente en esos corredores. Por un instante, se sintió afortunada. Con todo el sufrimiento arremolinado a su alrededor, el que ella sintió a lo largo de su vida se veía opacado, banalizado, disminuido. La suma de las penas ajenas revitalizaban sus momentos de felicidad.

A falta de resultados, Raven tomó por primera vez en mucho tiempo la iniciativa de cambiar de pista. Desde lo que había ocurrido en el museo, se sentía alguien con un mayor coraje, con más fuerzas para decir con firmeza las cosas que pensaba. De alguna manera, sus emociones le indicaban que era un poco más libre. Así, sin pedirle su opinión a nadie, empezó a investigar por si sola a las posibles niñas que morirían en breve. Después de todo, si el profanador buscaba cadáveres de jovencitas, entonces era probable que las empezara a robar de la morgue al ver el cementerio tan concurrido. Encontró solo tres infantes con la edad y la condición justa como para ser posibles víctimas. No dudo en decirle a Robin de sus descubrimientos, ya que ella siempre creyó que su plan era bastante malo. Desde que él se había vuelto a obsesionar con Slade y con Red X, no le prestaba tanta atención a los demás casos haciendo que se acumularan en la escribanía de Victor.

Raven optó por la vía más pacífica. Le sugirió su idea esperando que él la tomara por buena. No fue muy difícil convencerlo. El chico tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado, por ende aceptó gustoso esa ayuda, la que terminó conduciéndolos a tres distintos hospitales con la idea de esperar el secuestro y ver hasta donde los conducía el perpetrador. Con ese plan, también sería posible recuperar los cuerpos anteriormente robados.

Violet Blake, de cinco años, padecía de neumonía agravada. Se encontraba en el hospital general y estaba siendo cuidada y vigilada por Speedy. Por desgracia, el joven Roy estaba más acostumbrado a crímenes que involucran narcóticos, razón por la que no lograba congeniar con los demás policías encubiertos, lo que casi les costó la tapadera.

Darcy O'Sullivan, de siete, con cáncer en el Estómago, internada en el ala de oncología del Sour Adela de Jesus, cuidada por Chico bestia y Volstead junto con veinte policías bien armados.

Annelien Jones de diez con el virus de H1N1 internada en el hospital de enfermedades infecto contagiosas a cargo de Robin y el sub oficial Chow Li.

Todas ellas solo tenían la escasa probabilidad de un quince por ciento de supervivencia; eran las victimas ideales.

A Raven le tocaba la vigilancia aérea. Se quedaría en una posición estratégica desde las alturas y, por precaución, había dejado copias astrales de si misma en los cementerios. En cualquier caso, si el profanador de cadáveres decidía atacar en los próximos seis días lo atraparían de forma segura.

El hecho de que O'Sullivan tuviera una recaída puso a todos nerviosos. La niña moriría en breve si la operación no salía bien y, el mayor problema, era que nadie salvo el personal médico podía entrar a la sala de operaciones. Además, para mejorar la situación, hubo un corte de luz en el Hospital General debido a la caída de una fuerte tormenta. Por ende, se tuvo que tomar una decisión y fue Volstead quien, contra todas las sugerencias de Robin, mandó la mitad de los agentes desde el Sour Adela de Jesus a cuidar a la niña Blake. Fue en el frenesí del momento que una enfermera dejó sola a la joven por unos pocos segundos bajo el cuidado de un médico de guardia que no conocía bien. Solo bastó ese tiempo para que la muchachita desapareciera.

El supuesto médico no era más que un impostor que había tomado el lugar de un doctor residente, quien fue encontrado mucho después inconsciente en el armario del conserje en el hospital. El ajetreo y la confusión le otorgaron al perpetrador media hora de ventaja. A su vez, la fuerte y torrencial lluvia que cortó los cables del Hospital General mitigó el olor de la niña y de su secuestrador. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia no se dio por vencido. Raven se mantuvo calmada y emocionalmente distante, como solía hacer siempre. Pero no paso por alto la tranquilidad de la niña. Ella podía sentirla, era capaz de percibir su rastro psíquico. ¿Cómo era posible que la pequeña no sintiera miedo?

El rastro los llevó a un barrio de clase media, sin nada en particular que llamara la atención. Los rodeaban casas comunes, iguales, con familias similares y con los mismos valores hipócritas. La lluvia había parado y solo quedaban sus grises nubes y agua esparcida por toda la ciudad.

-Creo que es ésta -dijo Chico Bestia, convertido en un perro-. No estoy seguro. El olor a flores me confunde un poco -los jardines bien arreglados eran una delicia para los sentidos, pero ese no era el momento de perderse en colores brillantes y los aromas agradables que la lluvia siempre dejaba atrás-.

Volstead, seguido por dos agentes, rodearon la casa mientras que Rachel entraba con sus poderes. Ella abrió la puerta desde adentro, dándole paso a sus compañeros. Las luces estaban encendidas y no había ruido alguno más que el de la televisión encendida, en la sala donde se apilaban estantes con libros. Dejándose guiar por Chico Bestia, este los dirigió a una parte de la casa

-El olor de hace más fuerte en ésta habitación -indicó el titán tomando nuevamente forma humana-.

-Está cerrada con llave -notó Roy al girar el picaporte-. Voy a abrirla -Sacando de su cinturón una ganzúas, comenzó a violar la puerta.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso Speedy? -inquirió Robin-.

-Tú me mandaste cinco meses en cubierto con el cartel de Mori. ¿Qué esperabas? Algo bueno saqué de esa pocilga -la conversación quedó suspendida en el aire cuando Raven, repentinamente, tiró abajo la puerta con sus habilidades-.

-¡Ella está muriendo! -les expresó al resto del grupo-. ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Está sufriendo!

Desde ese momento todo transcurrió de una forma increíblemente lenta. Pudo contemplar con claridad cada destalle. La madera crujió y las astillas de la puerta volaron, esparciéndose en el ambiente. Los rostros de sus compañeros dibujaron formas abstractas y los policías la miraron con lo que se iba convirtiendo en miedo, terror. Sin embargo, la imagen que se implantó en su memoria fueron los ojos suplicantes de Darcy O'Sullivan perder la luz, el reflejo de la única lámpara que colgaba en la habitación, y sus pálidos y secos labios exhalando su último aliento. Aún así, su muerte no fue el detonante de su estado catatónico. La verdadera razón yacía en que sintió como su vida se le escaba de entre las manos, como segundo a segundo cruzaba la línea y se iba, lenta y tortuosamente. Un instante. No necesitó más para dejar de ser y convertirse en un cadáver más. La conexión que tenía con la niña era fuerte, mas no lo había notado hasta que la vio con una mayor atención.

Raven la conocía. Ella era una de las niñas que acudía a la biblioteca, una de esas pequeñas lectoras que escrutan al mundo con curiosidad a la espera del conocimiento. Era la niña de los pañuelos en la cabeza... No. Era musulmana. Tenía cáncer.

Con el lento andar del tiempo, percibió otra conexión. Esta era más fuerte que la anterior, más viva y antigua. No tuvo que voltear para saberlo. Después de todo, desde que había entrado en esa casa había tenido una leve impresión, una suave sospecha. Deseó estar equivocada, ya que solo existía una persona que ordenaba los libros con el sistema de clasificación decimal universal. No logró contenerse. Tampoco quiso hacerlo. Dejó salir toda su ira. Liberó todo lo que tenía dentro: el desprecio, la traición. Ese hombre había sido el confidente de miles de personas; era el único bibliotecario que prestaba su oído con el fin de escuchar los problemas de los otros. . Siempre tenía un libro para cada situación y pasaba horas leyéndole a los chicos del ala infantil y él solo los había visto como posibles víctimas de su macabro plan.

Su sombra, oscura y tenebrosa, se extendió y alcanzó al hombre de mediana edad a sus espaldas. No importaba su elevado peso, ella tenía la fuerza para levantar mil veces su tamaño. Con todas sus fuerzas, lo lanzó contra la pared que tenía adelante. Voló sobre la mesa donde yacía la niña. Los objetos quirúrgicos en la mesa volaron también. Se esparcieron y su ruido metálico colisionando con el suelo invadió el ambiente. Pero no se detuvo. Ella lo volvió a lanzar y repitió su acción, hasta que la pared cedió. Y los escombros la hicieron parar y percatarse de que el tiempo había parado para el resto: allí había otra habitación. La pared era falsa y se encargaba de mantener un secreto aún más macabro oculto. Pero era tarde, la verdad salió a la luz dejándolos a todos atónitos. La inmensa alfombra rosa cubría el suelo y depositadas en ella había mesas y sillas pequeñas, juegos de té de porcelana y peluches. Sobre los caballitos de juguete, las sillas y sillones, sentadas había muñecas. Muchas muñecas de tamaño real, con cabellos brillantes de verdad, maquillajes tenues, con vestidos victorianos hechos a la medida.

El bibliotecario momificaba los cuerpos robados de las niñas para luego jugar a la casita feliz.

Mientras un policía vomitaba y otro se retiraba del lugar, Raven volvió a lanzar al hombre. Éste colisionó contra un extremo de esa habitación infantilmente macabra. No supo en qué momento se infiltró en su mente para hacerle vivir miles de años de dolor en solo un segundo. Solo tomó conciencia de sus acciones cuando Robin la tomó y la empujó lejos. Al chocar contra una camilla de metal ensangrentada llena de olor a cloroformo, se percató de los rostros cargados de pánico de los presentes. Y ya no se debía a la tétrica escena de las muñecas humanas, sino a que ella el centro de atención. Sus compañeros la apuntaban con sus armas, Chico Bestia había tomado la forma de un león interponiéndose entre ella y el bibliotecario y Robin levantó la voz, terminando de despertarla.

-Vete -ordenó. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? El sujeto era un monstruo y él la miraba como si ella fuera la mismísima figura del mal. ¿Qué les ocurría a todos? ¿Acaso no estaban viendo exactamente lo mismo que ella?-.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! -Vociferó enojada, ofendida-. ¡Se llamaba Anatoly Moskvin, no Antoni Marck! ¡Es de Rusia! ¡Allí hizo lo mismo! ¡Son más de 150 niñas solo en la ciudad de Nizhny Novgorod!

-¡Solo vete, Raven! -repitió el líder de los Titanes. ¿Cómo podían defender a ese animal? No. Ni siquiera debía ser considerado uno, no merecía esa calificación. Lo que merecía era sufrimiento eterno.

En esos momentos, había perdido la capacidad de contener su ira, dolor, desprecio y sufrimiento. Con todo el estrés acumulado a lo largo de su vida, estalló. Raven detonó. Ese caso fue la chispa que necesitaba para dejar salir todo odio que reprimía desde hacía años. La orden la hizo notar algo: no quería estar allí, así como tampoco querían que ella estuviera ahí. Con un grito inhumano, se desvaneció. Sin embargo, atrás dejó objetos y vidrios rotos, ninguna ventana en quinientos metros a la redonda se salvo. Dejo atrás policías asustados y compañeros precavidos que solo la dejaron ir.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó apareciendo en el gueto en la casa de un hombre descendencia alemana, para ser más específicos. Él era un vendedor de armas que ella conocía y que sabía le vendía armas a todos los peces gordos de esa zona. Y si había un pez grande allí, ese era justo Red X. Y ella estaba precisamente de pesca.

Ante los ojos del alemán, ella era la definición exacta de un ángel de la destrucción. Su vestimenta oscura y similar a la de un cuervo, sus cuatro ojos rojos como la sangre y los objetos flotando a su alrededor mientras ella solo se mantenía aterradora suspendida en el aire, eso solo lograban alimentar una aterradora y apocalíptica imagen de ella. Abrió la boca, para solo clamar un nombre.

-¡¿Dónde esta Red X?!- Exclamó, empleando una voz poderosa y atemorizante. Ella no tuvo que repetirlo para que el hombre, sin dejar de mirarla, se acercara al teléfono que flotaba irregularmente cerca de su cabeza para llamar al famoso ladrón. Después de todo, prefería entregar el alma de su mejor cliente a que ser el bocado de la mismísima muerte-.

La respiración de Raven era forzosa e irregular. La sed de sangre y venganza eran palpables, levitaban en el oxígeno junto con ella. Estaba a punto de perder la escasa cordura que le quedaba y tomar la vida de ese hombre y la de todos aquellas que estuvieran allí, hasta que sintió que la jalaban con tal fuerza que sus pies casi rozaron el suelo. Acto seguido, recibió la cachetada más fuerte de toda su vida y una firme voz vociferó, trayéndola a la tierra una vez más.

-¡Basta! -comandó de forma autoritaria-. ¡Estás haciendo una escena!

Red X había apenas salvado a todos aquellos que moraban a cinco quilómetros a la redonda devolviendo a Raven su humanidad. Su rostro regresó a la normalidad, pero no mantuvo su expresión indiferente, sino que comenzó a llorar. Se permitió experimentar ese sentimiento de pesar como jamás había hecho en su vida. Dejó que esos fuertes brazos la refugiaran, que la tela de su ropa absorbieEstaba rota.

Demasiado rota como para que le importara.


	6. Cicatrix et sanatio animorum

**Cicatrix et sanatio animorum**

De todas las llamadas que Red X esperaba recibir esa noche, la de su proveedor de armamento pesado estaba al final de su lista. El sujeto se caracterizaba por ser un hombre duro, tal vez debido a eso el tono aterrorizado que empleó del otro lado del teléfono, puso en alerta al ladrón. El alemán insistía con persistencia, arrastrando las palabras, que debía ir urgentemente a su casa, que un ángel negro estaba exigiendo su presencia.

Al principio, Red X pensó que el hombre estaba teniendo un mal viaje. No sabía si era consumidor de drogas alucinógenas, pero tampoco podía descartarlo. Por lo tanto, estaba a punto de ignorar sus delirios cortando la llamada con el fin de seguir su idea de ir a dormir cuando oyó las palabras que lo dejaron atónito.

-¡Me está mirando con sus cuatro ojos rojos! –Vociferó el vendedor de armas-.

Red X ignoró que el alarido por poco le perfora los tímpanos, para concentrarse en la última parte de la oración. Ese dato específico no podía ser fruto de una alucinación. A su vez, solo existía una persona que entraba en esa descripción. En todo el mundo solo había un ser que se parecía a un ángel negro con cuatro ojos rojos. Y esa única persona respondía al nombre de Raven; fuese lo que fuera lo que ella quería, estaba claro que si no la frenaba, algo explotaría y él no permitiría que su barrio —y por ende, su casa— terminara destruido a causa de una jovencita que juega a ser héroe. Aún con su ropa de entrecasa, se colocó su cinturón, se puso su máscara, tomó las mejores y más letales armas que tenía en esos momentos a mano.

Tras una breve teletransportación, llegó al hogar del alemán. Entrar no fue algo complicado: la puerta estaba destrozada en el otro extremo de la calle y las ventanas no poseían cristal alguno. Una vez dentro, notó como los muebles flotaban de manera antinatural. Debido a que el lugar era pequeño, no le costó llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba su "problema". La joven se encontraba suspendida en el aire, con su capa ondeando de la misma forma que una bandera en una tarde otoñal. A su alrededor, los objetos inanimados se movían sobre su eje irregularmente, tomando diversas posiciones, desde giros circulares hasta parsimoniosas subidas y bajadas. Los pocos vidrios y vasos que habían sobrevivido temblaban a punto de hacerse añicos en cualquier instante. En una esquina, el hombre tan humano y tan pequeño no podía apartar de la vista de la titán —esta vez tan alejada a pertenecer al grupo de héroes y más cercana a ser parte de la mitología cristina, como el cruel ángel que traerá consigo el fin de los tiempos humanos—; la figura que ella proyectaba era tanto atemorizante como fascinante, como si fuera la revelación de un apocalipsis divino.

En ese momento, Red X no supo si fue el instinto o la respiración errática de la joven que le permitió afirmar que eso era solo una rabieta adolescente. Manteniendo ese detalle en mente, junto con la firme creencia de que podía manejarla a su antojo debido a que seguía siendo su juguete, hizo acto de presencia tomándola con extremada fuerza de su tobillo. Sin importarle las marcas que pudiera dejar en su nívea piel, la jaló con brusquedad hasta que sus pies casi rozaron el piso. Antes de que ella entendiera lo que acaba de suceder, él le dio una cachetada que resonó tanto en su mejilla como en la habitación. El rostro de Raven era la perfecta descripción de la sorpresa y los objetos detuvieron sus movimientos, aún flotando en el aire. Red X comprendió que esa era su oportunidad, que si dejaba pasar un solo segundo más entonces perdería su autoridad. Era su momento para desarmarla de la única manera en la que sabía que podía calmar a un metahumano: imponiéndose.

-¡BASTA! –comandó-. ¡ESTAS HASCEINDO UNA ESCENA!

Su voz sonó exactamente como lo pretendía: dura, impotente, autoritaria y segura. Él tenía el control, como siempre. Raven se desplomó y él la tomó entre sus brazos, como si estos fueran cadenas que colocaba en sus alas para impedirle volar libremente hacia el descontrol. El mobiliario más pesado colisionó con el suelo, generando un golpe seco y estrepitoso. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, templando de forma errática. Sin embargo, a su alrededor, pequeños fragmentos de cristal, astillas, balas y hojas de papel seguían suspendidos. Entonces, Red X deshizo el agarre para tomar con una mano un vaso que flotaba en su campo visual y lanzárselo al alemán.

-Ni una palabra –ordenó al vendedor de armas quien jamás contaría lo ocurrido ese día, tanto por miedo a ella como por miedo a el que había logrado contenerla sin mucho esfuerzo-.

Asegurando el silencio del hombre, el mercenario se teletrasnportó con Raven en brazos, percibiendo en el último segundo el inicio del suspiro de alivio del alemán. Raven, entre lágrimas y sollozos, se percató de lo fuerte que era Red X. Él no le temía y era capaz de ponerle un freno. Era fuerte, sin embargo, tuvo un lapsus de debilidad emocional. En vez de pensar en dirigirse a la habitación de hotel que siempre frecuentaba con ella, la dejo relegada en el olvido y terminó llevándolos a ambos al segundo piso de su casa. Tenía el aspecto de un almacén, donde todo terminaba depositado allí, incluido un colchón que un hombre le había dado a modo de pago por una pequeña venganza. Era un hombre sencillo cuya hija había sido golpeada brutalmente. Debido a que nadie había escuchado sus plegarias de justicia, Red X le ofreció sus servicios como mercenario diciendo que le pagara con lo _"más valioso que tuviera"_. Una pésima elección de palabras, porque lo único de valor que el hombre poseía era ese viejo y húmedo colchón de dos plazas que el ladrón no dudó en aceptar, aún si no llegaba a cubrir el costo de la bala con la que mató al abusador.

A penas se materializaron en la habitación, Red X lanzó a su acompañante al colchón. Ella intentó levantarse y atacarlo en un instante de renovada furia. Sin embargo, el mercenario era un ser impredecible. Tomando una vieja manta roja que cubría un jarrón desproporcionadamente grande, se la lanzo, cubriéndola por completo. Aprovechando el momento de sorpresa de la joven el muchacho se lanzó al colchón tirándola con él. Raven siguió forcejeando hasta lograr descubrirse en rostro y gritar miles de palabras de odio contra el mundo, la joven intentó soltarse mientras se dejaba llevar por el pánico, su hazaña no tuvo éxito, la manta era como una red que le impedía tener pleno control de sus movimientos y los brazos de Red X eran las cadenas que la mantenían sobre la tierra. Su respiración forzada se intensificó, junto con sus gritos y movimientos para zafarse del agarre que el ladrón tenía sobre ella. Y en su forcejeo, el mercenario sintió todas las emociones que fluían en ella chocando unas con las otras. Miedo, tristeza, desconfianza, incomodidad, dolor. Todo libre, intensificado, para darle el mayor ataque de pánico de su vida. Por eso, para calmarla y dejar de verla en ese estado tan catatónico y patético, él iba hacer algo a lo que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Así como ella había confiado en él, así como lo había ido a buscar en su momento más oscuro, él haría lo mismo. Le daría parte de su confianza. Sus dedos, masculinos y grandes, buscaron la esquina de la máscara y se la quitó.

Por primera vez en su vida, descubrió totalmente su rostro frente de otra persona.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!- El le tomó el rostro a la joven y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cálmate –dijo con suavidad, manteniendo un tono firme a la vez-. En esta habitación solo estamos tú y yo. Solo Jason y Rachel.

Ella lo miró, con sorpresa. Las lágrimas se acumularon es sus ojos grandes y brillantes y cuando reaccionó para pestañar, gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, para luego fluir como caudales. Ya no se resistió, se dejó abrazar. No por redes y cadenas, sino por una manta que la cubría de forma protectora y unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban con delicadeza. Jason se limitó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo, dóciles y aterciopeladas, mientras acariciaba su cabello lleno de polvo. Respiró por la nariz y sintió un aroma dulzón mezclado a algo más. Rachel olía a tierra mojada y a muerte. Ignoró ese hecho, ya que su colchón tampoco olía exactamente a rosas, y durante ese largo periodo de tiempo, le dedicó todas las palabras que le habría gustado escuchar cuando él estuvo hecho polvo, cuando solo era una persona compuesta por escombros y añicos de vidas pasadas. Cuando la respiración que golpeaba su pecho se apaciguó, él estiró su mano hasta donde reposaba el comunicador de Rachel que hacía de prendedor para su capa y lo apagó.

-Necesitas dormir –aconsejó-. Ellos entenderán.

Con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ella se giró para darle la espalda. Él aprovechó para bajar la manta hasta sus hombros quitarle la capa con cuidado, dejándola a un costado, ella permitió que él le desenredara la manta para luego dejarse tapar por la misma. Así, Jason la volvió a abrazar y Rachel se acomodó entre sus brazos.  
Así, ambos acurrucados en ese colchón mohoso y cubiertos por una manta comida por las polillas, pasaron la noche juntos.

La mañana llegó y la presencia de Rachel no impidió que Jason interrumpiera su rutina de café bien caliente a las siete y media. Era su parte del día más preciada y no la cambiaría por nada. Por eso, notando que la joven estaba despierta, se levantó con pereza y se dirigió al piso de abajo. Estaba seguro que debajo de esa montaña de ropa mal doblada había una remera limpia. En su búsqueda, para su suerte, encontró también un bóxer que supuso ella podía utilizarlo como un short. Después de todo, tampoco creía que su improvisada invitada haría mucho drama por la ropa dada su situación, mientras pensaba en la cantidad de ropa que tenía que lavar la pava dio aviso de que el agua ya estaba en su puto justo. Al regresar al segundo piso del horror arquitectónico que era su casa, se encontró con que Rachel estaba sentada en el colchón contemplando las cosas a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Quítate la ropa –dijo, captando la atención de la joven. No iría con rodeos. Era muy temprano para eso y él era una persona directa. Sin embargo, no se esperaba la suplica y las lagrimas en el rostro de ella.

-Por favor, no… –Rachel estaba a punto de volver a llorar. Se abrazó a sí misma, en un intento de cubrirse los senos marcados por su traje de héroe-. Ahora no… hoy no… -Jason se sintió ofendido por una décima de segundo. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo así en esas condiciones? Él no, eso era seguro-.

-No seas estúpida. Toma –le lanzó lo que había encontrado mientras le señalaba las escaleras-. Ve a bañarte y cámbiate. Tienes que lavar lo que pasó - era así como las cosas funcionaban. Con una ducha se lavaba la suciedad, a la par que el agua arrastraba las preocupaciones. Después de un baño, todos los problemas parecían menos graves o, al menos, más solucionables-.

Cuando Jason señaló las escaleras, dio por entendido que se refería al baño de la planta baja. Sin embargo, al no verbalizarlo, Rachel subió hasta el tercer piso. Estaba casi vació, con solo un baño precario y un poco empolvado, pero sobre la tapa del inodoro había una canastita con un shampoo, dos jaboncitos y, entre ellos, un papelito que con letra de mujer poco instruida decía: _"Gracias por perdonar a mi marido por confundir los planos. Le dejo esto para que pueda disfrutar mejor de su no deseado baño"_. Y en una esquina, estaba la identidad del remitente: _"La esposa del jefe de obra"_. Por un instante, quiso reírse de la ocurrencia. Por lo visto, ese baño no debía estar allí o no debía estar en lo absoluto y, a juzgar por el polvo de la reciente construcción y la falta de cortina y de más elementos indispensables para un baño, ella sería la primera en usarlo.

Cuando salió del baño y volvió al segundo piso, encontró a Jason y a un sencillo desayuno compuesto por un café y dos tostadas quemadas en la "cama".

-No tengo hambre –no era que quería despreciar el gesto, más bien no tenía la suficiente confianza para sentarse al lado de un hombre que no conocía -.

-Solo hazme caso y come –Jason se sentía demasiado observado. Sabía que para ella, él era un completo extraño. La muchacha estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Red X, no con Jason. Concluyó que debía darle tiempo, por lo que se fue a bañar al primer piso, otorgándole su espacio-.

Su baño duró poco. Nunca tardaba mucho si no tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. El clima era bastante frio y le hubiera gustado ponerse algo más que un pantalón de jogging, pero su única remera limpia estaba en posesión de Rachel. Pensó en reciclar una de la pila de ropa que tenía para lavar, pero olían tan mal que ni estando solo se las habría puesto. No le quedó otra opción más que la de buscar alguna prenda en el segundo piso. No le hacía ninguna gracia mostrarse tanto, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Al ingresar en la habitación, volvió a sentir la sensación típica de cuando va por la calle y eres el centro de atención.

Rachel no se molestó en ocultar su curiosidad. Lo escrutó por completo. Primero, su mirada se posó sobre su rostro. Su tez bronceada prometía haber sido en algún momento blanca antes de ser besada por los fuertes rayos del sol, su cabello era tan negro como el café que el solía tomar por las mañanas, solo se veía interrumpido por un mechón blanco en la parte superior a la izquierda de su cabeza, y sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso y claro que parecían hielo, los cuales reflejaban a la perfección la sensación de muerte que solo alguien con hielo en su interior podía transmitir. Sin embargo, lo que protagonizaba su rostro era la _"J"_ marcada a fuego en su pómulo izquierdo, midiendo de una pulgada a menos.

Lentamente, bajó su vista encontrando muchas más cicatrices. En sus brazos, su torso, su espalda. Casi no había sectores donde las cicatrices no impusieran su presencia. Aunque algunas parecían similares, no todas tenían la misma procedencia. Algunas parecían cortaduras, otras quemaduras, incluso había algunas que tenían la forma de lo que parecían ser latigazos, también había tres heridas de bala, dos en el hombro derecho y uno en el izquierdo. Era claro que esas heridas no las obtenías en batalla, tal vez algunas sí, pero no su gran mayoría. Prestó especial atención en el tatuaje en su brazo derecho, en la parte interior del mismo, donde reposaba un pajarito muerto por una flecha.

-Tienes cicatrices –no supo por qué susurró aquella obviedad, pero ese hecho marcó un punto importante en ella: jamás había visto a alguien verdaderamente herido como él-.

-¿Acaso no todos las tenemos?

Las palabras que Jason soltó tan naturalmente, en verdad, dejaron a Rachel anonadada. Él lo supo, porque en el rostro de la titán había una expresión, una sorpresa. No encontró lástima, porque si lo hubiera hecho entonces la habría echado. En su lugar, halló algo que no esperaba: entendimiento. Ella no lo estaba juzgando, solo estaba asimilando que él era el tipo de persona donde las cicatrices eran algo con lo que convives, tanto externa como internamente. No lo caracterizaba como un hombre roto y destrozado. No lo calificaba como un monstruo. Simplemente, lo miraba como si esa fuera la primera vez que lo observaba y de hecho lo era, era la primera vez que veía su cuerpo- a Jason- semidesnudo. Incluso, se vio tentado en comentar un burlón: _"también es un placer conocerte, Rachel",_ pero eso sería arruinar el ambiente.

Para él, había tres tipos de cicatrices: las externas, las internas y las que había hecho ÉL, las cuales pertenecían tanto al primer grupo como al segundo. Las primeras eran pequeñas batallas contra el mundo, de las cuales había salido victorioso. Las segundas no eran tan visibles, se encontraban en su mente, en lo más profundo de su psique. Algunas, incluso, seguían abiertas y sangrando, a la espera de una sutura que jamás llegaría. Y las últimas eran algo que no se dedicaría a describir. Si pensaba en ellas, éstas eran las que habían perforado su alma. Ellas entraron por su carne y se incrustaron más allá de su cuerpo. Por ahora, las únicas que Rachel debía ver eran las que pintaban su piel.

Apenas Jason encontró una remera limpia, comenzó a traer sábanas para cubrir el colchón. No obstante, cada vez que Rachel insistía en que debía irse, el joven continuaba haciéndole notar que ella aún estaba demasiado alterada. Sus manos temblaban involuntariamente y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos de vez en cuando. Luego de que él la convenciera, ella se recostó a dormir una placentera y prolongada siesta donde logró poner a raya algunas de sus emociones. En todo lo que duró su descanso, Jason se mantuvo cerca vigilándola. No por termo a ella, más bien por temor a que algo le pasara si se ausentaba por mucho tiempo. Se veía tan frágil, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de declarar una guerra contra ella. Se veía tan hermosa, tan sensual… que todo combinado en ella la hacía única.

Los pensamientos se Jason, sin embargo, se movían entre el odio a sí mismo por salir del anonimato y la emoción por ser necesario para otra persona. Hacía años que no se sentía indispensable para otros, no de esa manera tan pura e inocente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se consideraba especial, digno de confianza, de ser quien vele por el sueño de alguien más. Tuvo una breve etapa de pánico en la que pensó en echarla, en mudarse y volver a empezar lejos de sus ojos curiosos y brillantes. Jason había cometido el error de mostrarle demasiado de él. Ahora ella podía delatarlo, pero ¿acaso ella no era también una hija de la noche? ¿Acaso ella no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre? Si no lo había delatado aún, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Pudo haber llamado a los Titanes antes de irse a bañar, pudo haberlo matado, pudo haberse metido en su mente… Pudo haber hecho incontables cosas, antes, ahora y después, pero él estaba seguro de que ella no las haría. Lo sabía por la simple razón de que el fondo se veía a sí mismo en ella y ella en él. Ambos eran incomprendidos, estaban solos, representaban un peligro tanto para sí mismos como para terceros. Ambos eran genocidas en potencia. Así el día pasó sin muchos inconvenientes

Por la noche, tras una cena silenciosa de pizza de envío a domicilio, él dudo sobre volver a compartir la cama o no con ella. ¿Sería correcto? No era la primera vez, pero ésta no era una de aquellas veces en que la usaba para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Esta vez, dormir con ella sería algo mucho más íntimo y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. ¿Ella querría? Mientras divagaba sobre el tema, Rachel se limpió las migas de las manos y rozó tímidamente, casi con un temor reverencial, el mechón de cabello blanquecino de Jason, obligando al joven a devolver su atención a ella. Hacia horas, sus rasgos inusuales habían captado todo su interés, pero mientras que las cicatrices tenían una posible explicación por sí solas, la dualidad de su cabello no.

-Síndrome de María Antonieta –confesó en un tranquilo susurro, mientras la miraba a los ojos, a esos ojos tan peculiares y parecidos a los de Elizabeth Taylor. Tomó con suavidad la mano de Rachel y la posó sobre una de las tantas cicatrices en su pecho, sin apartar por un solo instante la vista de su pálido rostro-. A causa de esto.

El síndrome de María Antonieta se debe al estrés y una predisposición genética. Rachel lo sabía a la perfección, había estudiado mucho sobre el tema. Él sabía de antemano que ella entendería lo que había dicho; con esas pocas palabras, le había confesado que esas heridas habían sido parte de un evento traumático, de una tortura prolongada que los había afectado psicológicamente. Mejor dicho, que aún lo afectaba. Ese daño siempre estaría allí a los ojos de cualquiera, justo como ese mechón de cabello canoso.

Fue entonces cuando notó la marca en la nívea mejilla de ella. Recordó que él la había provocado para eliminar de una cachetada al ángel demoniaco que estaba a punto de matar a su proveedor de armas, trayendo a colación un indefenso y tembloroso pajarito que se desplomó en sus brazos. Supuso que, si las marcas del golpe aún seguían allí, en su tobillo debía haber un moretón también, desvió su mirada de forma disimulada para encontrarlo allí, la marca de su mano estaba marcada en su tobillo, era algo horrendo. La lástima invadió su sistema y, en parte, se arrepintió de haberle hecho daño luego de que ella ya estuviera tan rota debido a los eventos que la llevaron a estar en ese estado tan catatónico. En su lapso breve de piedad, llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de Rachel, acariciándola en un intento de disculparse en silencio. Porque él no se disculparía abiertamente, pero sí con un gesto como ese, rozando con el dorso de su mano la marca en su rostro.

Rachel no soltó la mano de él que reposaba sobre su pecho, en cambio, la sostuvo con confianza y guió a Jason para que se acostara a su lado y, al mismo tiempo, lo acomodó para que él la abrazara. No hubo necesidad alguna de preguntar realmente si era correcto o no volver a dormir juntos. Solo se dio. No importaba si él era un maniático del control; con Rachel, las cosas solo se daban y esa naturalidad comenzaba a gustarle. Entonces, después de que pasaran unos minutos, ella se giró en el abrazo y le dio la espalda, sin dejar de sostener la mano del ladrón.

Al día siguiente, Jason se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Por lo tanto, cuando Rachel se despertó él ya no estaba a su lado. Ella decidió que no podía quedarse más tiempo allí, por lo que se propuso bajar al primer piso, donde supuso que el ladrón estaba, para agradecerle e irse. Antes de llegar al final de las escaleras, a su campo visual ingresó una imagen preocupante. Desde la mitad de los escalones, podía contemplar como la planta baja estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad con cachivaches acumulados que solo juntaban polvo uno sobre el otro; miles de objetos robados amontonados que no solo se apilaban allí, sino también el segundo piso. Sin querer comentar algo al respecto, por el rabillo del ojo captó un cuadro. Embelesada por la belleza que este emanaba, se mantuvo estática, observándolo como si fuera la primera vez.

Sin embargo, su momento de apreciación artística se vio interrumpido por el sonido de algo rompiéndose, seguido de una maldición. A la joven se le escapó una pequeña risa y, al instante, apareció Jason con una Taza verde y agrietada en una mano y otra amarilla sin el aza en la otra.

-¿Te gusta? –inquirió él-. Es mi última adquisición. La muerte de Ofelia siempre me fascinó.

Rachel se limitó a reprimir una carcajada de verdadera felicidad y a volver a subir los escalones. La risilla que se le escapó a la jovencita fue repentina, pero Jason comprendió que se debía al recuerdo de su última expedición juntos al museo. La memoria le daba escalofríos, porque la sentía tan etérea que por un instante temió que ella no fuera real. Rápidamente, la siguió y cuando llego al segundo piso la encontró nuevamente sentada en el colchón. Una vez la tuvo cerca, le tendió la taza con aza y se dedicó a tomar su café con poca azúcar, mientras para distraerse miraba qué era lo que tenía acumulado en esa habitación.

-No sabía cuanta azúcar le ponías, así que le puse dos cucharadas –comentó-.

-Está bien, me gusta de todas las formas –no era cierto. A ella le gustaba con una gota de leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar, pero no se lo diría. Él ya había hecho mucho por ella como exigirle el café que a ella más le gustaba-.

-Mientes –bramó él, percibiendo la conformidad-. El té, el café, el jugo son cosas muy personales. No a todos les gusta igual. Por eso, puedes leer a una persona viéndola tomar café y sé que lo sabes –le lanzó una mirada fríamente curiosa. No estaba para juegos-.

-¿Analizas tanto el mundo? ¿No puedes solo tomar el café en lugar de hacer un mapa conceptual sobre la persona a tu lado? –Jason le dirigió una mirada inquisidora. ¿Justo ella, que desde el día anterior se la había pasado estudiándolo, osaba criticar su forma de ver el mundo?. Antes de decir algo verdaderamente hiriente, sus ojos captaron un mazo de cartas en una caja llenas de objetos de póquer. Era una caja muy valiosa, ésta y sus fichas eran doradas. Las cartas, en cambio, eran solo cartas que podían utilizarse para pasar el rato.

Sin responder a los comentarios de la titán, caminó hasta dicha caja y tomó el mazo. Mientras verificaba que estuvieran todas las cartas y que ninguna estuviera marcada, decidió decir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde que se levantó esa mañana.

-Cuando estés lista para contarme, y si quieres hacerlo, te voy a escuchar –dijo mientras la baraja bailaba entre sus dedos-. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Sin compromiso.

Jason procuró mantenerse de espaldas mientras las oraciones tomaban forma al salir de su boca. No quería encontrarse con el rostro disgustado, avergonzado o afligido dela titán. Lo cierto era que no quería ver la reacción que pudiera tener ante sus palabras tan fuera del carácter con el que hasta hace unos días la había tratado. Porque él se estaba esforzando por mantener un ambiente pacífico y propenso a la charla.

Rachel se dedicó a reflexionar brevemente sobre lo dicho por el joven y se dio cuenta que él le estaba otorgando un estadía ilimitada allí, en ese lugar tan personal para el ladrón. Exactamente, todo lo contrario a lo que sus verdaderos amigos habían hecho, alejándola. Entonces, una pregunta se atoró en su laringe y se deslizó para salir lentamente.

-¿Por qué?

Jason presintió que ella haría audible esa cuestión. Era algo extraño, ya que en dos días le había abierto las puertas de su casa, se había presentado sin su máscara, había revelado su identidad y ahora le permitía quedarse. Sin embargo, el negarle eso a la joven, sería como traicionarse a sí mismo. Él estuvo en problemas y no tuvo la ayuda de nadie. De la misma manera que ella, él probo lo que era la profunda soledad. Él no tuvo un hogar y sabía que la Torre era algo parecido a una pensión, donde podían echarla y dejarla tirada en la calle. No ayudarla luego de conocerla y teniendo un mínimo lazo con ella, como el que poseían gracias a los momentos divertidos que pasaron juntos, sería un perjurio a su yo del pasado, a ese chico hambriento, mojado, con frio y dolor que sobrevivió abriéndose camino con la uñas llenas de sangre luego de tanto arañar los muros de la muerte, hasta que abrió las puertas que le brindaron un poco de luz.

-Para mí, la vida no fue un colchón de rosas, princesa –el resentimiento fluyó en sus palabras. Ella sufrió, pero no de la misma manera que él. Era estrafalario pensar que alguien se hubiera retorcido en el dolor como él, quien a diario estuviera caminando por la cuerda floja de la locura-.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Rachel para cambiar de tema y llenar el silencio que se había formado, señalando con la cabeza las cartas-.

-Vamos a jugar –respondió con sencillez, caminando hasta el colchón y sentándose en frente de su invitada y comenzando a repartir las cartas-.

-¿A la canasta? –Inquirió ella, al ver la forma en la que repartía y colocaba el mazo entre los dos-. ¿En serio? Siento que estoy envejeciendo unos cincuenta años –extrañamente, tenía ganas de bromear con el fin de sentirse menos alterada con lo sucedido con la niña. Muy a su pesar, sus esfuerzos por olvidar fracasaron olímpicamente-.

-Bueno, tampoco es que seas tan joven –Jason se acercó peligrosamente a ella y, a un respiro de distancia, remató su frase con un galante comentario-. ¿Esas son patas de gallo?

-Yo no envejezco –aclaró, luego de haber reído de forma suave y femenina-.

-Sí, como no, abuelita –burló-. La edad está en los ojos.

Rachel creyó que él seguía hablando de sus inexistentes arrugas, pero Jason, en realidad, tenía una idea aproximada acerca de su verdadera edad, cosa que nadie había logrado, o no se habían molestado, en calcular. Rachel levantó una carta y tiró otra, tomando la iniciativa en el juego. Sabía que ella era buena, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder.

La luz de la luna creciente se filtraba por la única ventana de la habitación, iluminando el lugar tenuemente. Era entrada la noche y Rachel era incapaz de cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Ya había contado todos los jarrones que podía captar desde su posición, había descifrado el color de todos los muebles e identificado la época aproximada de los marcos de todos los cuadros. No quería moverse mucho, ya que no deseaba incomodar a Jason, cuyo brazo descansaba sobre su hombro. Dudó por un instante en si hacerlo o no, y concluyó que lo necesitaba. Además, él se había ofrecido a oírla.

-¿Estas despierto? –susurró, sin albergar muchas esperanzas de que hubiera una respuesta. Supuso que hablaría sola por un buen rato-.

-Sí –no obstante él estuviera adormilado la escucharía-.

-¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

-Yo lo sé todo.

-Me gusta tu nombre –comentó-. Es… tradicional.

-Yo lo odio.

-¿Es por la _"J"_ en tu cara? –él no contesto, pero supo que ese era un terreno minado cuando sintió a su brazo tensionarse-. Lo siento, hablé de más –se apresuró en decir-. Cuando te busqué… fue porque estuve a punto de matar a alguien.

-¿Nunca asesinaste?- No podía creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo-

-Nunca.

-No es difícil.

-Lo sé –aceptó-. Por eso tuve miedo. Me costó más no hacerlo que… solo dejarlo ir… que solo poner fin a su existencia.

-Se lo merecía.

-No puedes saber eso.

-Eres quien tiene el poder. Todo lo que hagas es por definición lo correcto.

-Eso es tiránico, Jason.

-Es la realidad.

-La realidad es que… –hizo una pausa y suspiro deshaciendo el nudo en su pecho-. El sujeto tenía mi confianza… Y se robaba niñas, las embalsamaba, jugaba a la casita feliz con ellas… Con sus cadáveres. Tenía un laboratorio para hacerlo y una habitación escondida, donde todo era rosa, muy infantil, muy lindo… muy tenebroso –para ese momento, tanto las lágrimas de Rachel como su oratoria estaban fuera de control-. La muerte de esa niña fue nuestra culpa… Él solo robaba cadáveres. Lo acorralamos, lo obligamos a robarse a una niña aún viva, tardamos mucho… la dejamos morir… Yo la conocía, era una niña linda… Al sujeto también lo conocía… Era mi bibliotecario… él tenía contacto con muchos niños, los miraba con esos ojos llenos de deseo. Estoy segura que imaginaba como embalsamarlos, como vestirlos, como tocarlos...los deseaba… Me siento cómplice.

A medida que Rachel avanzaba en su relato, Jason iba despertando y dejando cada vez más de lado el cansancio que pesaba sobre sus parpados. Se había quedado sin palabras, tensando la mandíbula ante la descripción de esa locura. Sin embargo, cuando la escuchó a ella llamarse cómplice del crimen, se vio obligado a abrazarla con fuerza, con tanta intensidad que parecía querer mantener unidos todos los pedazos rotos de la muchacha. Ella calló y sollozó, sin importarle la forma en la que él la estrujaba, pero sí apreciaba esas palabras de consuelo que ingresaban en sus oídos. Él murmuró cosas dulces, y se ofreció a hacer lo que ella no pudo y que tampoco le permitieron hacer.

-Pídemelo –la silaba final quedó en el aire a la par que el ladrón besaba con ternura la nuca de la titán-. Dilo y yo terminaré lo que empezaste –ese era un hombre que él mataría con gusto gratis-.

-Hazlo –casi escupió la palabra, cerrando el contrato. El llanto se intensificó y sus alaridos resonaron por la casa, de forma incontrolable, libres. Por fin, podía deshacerse de esa sensación de pesadez; por fin, podía volver a sentirse liviana. Todo gracias a los brazos que no la habían dejado ir días atrás-.

Por la mañana, Jason aprovechó que Rachel aún dormía para ir a bañarse. Estaba demasiado concentrando cuestionándose a si mismo su actuar previo. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que le diera tanta confianza a Rachel? Nunca en su vida había bajado tanto la guardia, ¿por qué, cómo era capaz de mover tanto su mundo? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué tenía de diferente? Tal vez, su sangre demoniaca le otorgaba la habilidad de influenciar a los demás para que la protegieran, para sobrevivir, capaz lo estaba utilizando como red de apoyo, así como él utilizaba a los Titanes para que lo detuvieran en caso de enloquecer completamente. La idea, simple y fugaz, de la locura le pareció peligrosa. No quería caer en el vórtice oscuro que eran sus pensamientos. Prefirió volver a la realidad, cerrar las canillas de agua caliente y fría, secarse con la toalla y preparar el desayuno. Quería, por lo menos ese día, evitar el espejo y la imagen desfigurada que le devolvía.

La casa se encontraba silenciosa, como siempre. Pero él lo supo en seguida. Ella se había ido. Por un segundo, sintió a la decepción golpear sus emociones, porque ella ni siquiera se había dignado de saludarlo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo otra vez, sin nadie con quien hablar. Intentó quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y se dedicó a subir al segundo piso y buscar las tazas olvidadas del día anterior, lavarlas, tomar su café matutino y volver a su vida. Sin embargo, su vida no volvería a ser la misma. En el instante que tomó la decisión de ayudar a la titán, su vida ya no le pertenecía solo él, así como la de Rachel ya no le pertenecía en su totalidad a ella. Una vez en la segunda planta, encontró que la "cama" improvisada estaba hecha y la ropa que él le había prestado se hallaba perfectamente doblada. Se acercó con una mezcla de emociones, que se acercaban más a lo amargo por la fuerte marca de su ausencia. Sus facciones no pudieron evitar dibujar a la sorpresa cuando captó la pequeña nota sobre las prendas. La leyó y entendió su mensaje subliminal.

" _Cuando la gratitud es tan absoluta, las palabras sobran"_

Rápidamente, reconoció al autor de la frase: Álvaro Mutis. Y entre líneas, descifró lo que ella quería decir: _"puedo regresar si me llamas y gracias"_. Rachel se había ido, sin embargo la nota dejaba en el aire una promesa que él no desperdiciaría. Porque, después de todo, Jason disfrutaba de compartir cosas con ella.

Luego de meditarlo durante el día, esa noche envió al celular que sabía Rachel mantenía oculto del mundo el primero de muchos mensajes que poseían una carga emotiva real.

" _Cuando la noche sea muy oscura, pequeña ave, vuela al continente en el que el sol ya ha salido"_

Cuando presionó el botón de enviado, Jason pensó en los libros que le gustaría prestarle a la joven, a la espera de que esos ella no los hubiera leído previamente. Quería compartir más momentos con ella. Esos tres días, que habían sido como una "muestra gratis" de un buen futuro, no eran suficientes, requería más, como el codicioso ladrón que era. Quería comprar el servicio de "amigos sin sexo obligatorio".

Para sorpresa de Rachel, el haberse ido de la casa de Jason había sido difícil. Tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a levantarse de la comodidad del mohoso colchón, a quitarse las prendas que le quedaban grandes para colocarse su traje de titán. Ese traje que antes lo sentía tan natural, ahora le parecía difícil de poner e incómodo, la ropa que Jason le había dado estaba vieja y gasta, suave por el uso, con olor a él. En el proceso, que hizo de una manera extremadamente lenta, prendió su comunicador. En éste solo había un mensaje de Tim, breve y conciso: _"Cuando te clames, puedes regresar"._ Era tan frío e impersonal, pero eso no le quitaba el buen liderazgo, algo que ella no era capaz de negar. Aún así, no era bueno tratando con ella. No estaba ofendida, estaba segura que no era una persona fácil de tratar, solo Ricardo había sabido cómo lidiar con ella desde el primer momento en la vio. El estar vestida, con el comunicador encendido y la capa sobre sus hombros le devolvió ese aire que los titanes poseían. Por lo que eso la empujó a regresar, pero antes de desaparecer en el aire, se dio cuenta que no podía irse de esa manera. Por lo tanto, hizo aparecer un papel y una lapicera y escribió una rápida y prolija nota que dejó sobre la cama recién hecha y la ropa doblada en una esquina.

Cuando regresó, notó que Jason había hecho más de lo necesario, más de lo que otros que la conocían aún más habían hecho por ella. Y cuando leyó el mensaje en el celular escondido unos días después, percibió que él le daba el permiso de responder y contactarse con él.  
No le fue difícil entender el doble significado en él, la falsa cita poética y su real intención, por eso le siguió el juego y le contestó de igual manera.

 _"Las aves migratorias pueden recorrer grandes distancias y no perder jamás la ruta, salen de sus nidos y tras un tiempo definido pueden regresar sin inconvenientes."_


	7. Rengina Rosarum

_**Rengina Rosarum**_

No lo llamaría hogar, no. Pero estaba segura que uno debería oler así. El aroma a tostadas calientes le acariciaba la piel, el café apenas hecho entibiaba sus manos a través de la vieja taza naranja, su cuerpo reposaba tranquilamente entre mullidos y coloridos almohadones mientras que unas hábiles manos le peinaban el cabello ya seco. El sonido del televisor se dejaba absorber por el silencio que reinaba entre ellos. Uno placentero, ameno. No era necesario romperlo.

Rachel cerró los ojos y alzó su cabeza a sabiendas de que Jason pronto comenzaría a acariciar su cuello. Habían hecho una apuesta sobre el no muy predecible final de una película. Él la había perdido, y por ende debía cepillarle el cabello. Pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo, ya que sin importar lo placentero que le resultara, ella se había percatado de que el joven tenía cierta obsesión por su cuello. Jason no podía mantener las manos o la boca cerca de su pequeño cuello sin terminar acariciándolo o besándolo. El juego de asfixia que antes la había aterrorizado tanto se había convertido en una caricia ruda que pretendía ser amable. Él era así y ella lo sabía, lo había aceptado.  
Era un ser extraño, misterioso y de sentimientos cambiantes. De hecho, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos la había inmunizando ante sus cambios de humor; ya no se inmutaba cuando pasaba de ser un niño a un sádico, sin embargo, eran estos escasos momentos de ternura gratuita que aún la sorprendían.

La mano del muchacho bajó lentamente por su nuca y rozó sus hombros hasta llegar a sus senos. Ella se volteó para recibir ese beso que anhelaba desde que llegó. Y fue suave, tierno, lento. Atrás habían quedado las noches de terror. Tener intimidad ya no era un martirio. Ahora podía contar con los dedos las veces en las que el había vuelto a ser rudo con ella. Sin embargo, siempre luego del el acto seguía el arrepentimiento. Rachel había notado que los ojos de él carecían de alma cuando la herían, como si un ente desconocido, despiadado y extraño ocupara su cuerpo. Pero él emendaba sus errores. El hombre que la había lastimado y que aún podía hacerlo era el fruto de un desequilibrio, que solo en apariencia lucía solucionado. Y ese sociópata se había tomado unas largas y oportunas vacaciones, dejando en su lugar a ese nuevo hombre… No, no era nuevo, siempre había existido. Jason siempre había estado escondido debajo de esa mascara. Red X había sido reemplazado por una persona completamente diferente, una que parecía tener cierta estima para con ella.

Rachel se dejó abrazar. Aceptó los besos y correspondió gustosa a las atenciones recibidas. Él lograba controlar sus demonios, mantenerlos escondidos mientras se deleitaba con ella. En cambio, en el acto sexual ella descargaba todas sus ansias. Sus problemas se carbonizaban como humo en el fuego de la pasión, gracias a su toque experto. Así, la habitación de hotel quedó en el olvido. En momentos como esos, en los que las ásperas manos masculinas delineaban sus contornos, ella podía respirar en el aire que era parte de la vida de Jason, al igual que el sillón que ocupaban ambos para descargar todas esas energías que no podían controlar. Un sillón demasiado pequeño para las acrobacias que se dedicaban a hacer allí y sin embargo para ellos alcanzaba. Lograban mantenerse en un abrazo tan estrecho que parecían querer fundirse a la fuerza.

Pero allí, no existía nada ni nadie más en el mundo que no fueran ellos. Sus furtivas sensaciones, sus ilícitos aromas mezclados con el tostado del pan y los vestigios de lo que fueron granos de café. Los sonidos de sus cuerpos rozándose y sus voces irregulares callaban las del televisor sin muchos problemas. Eran una sola persona. Eran un solo ser sin razón, concentrados en el éxtasis y el dolor.

Rachel descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Jason, dejando que su mejilla se meciera al ritmo de las respiraciones de su pecho. Los pies de ambos, entrelazados, juntos, parecían tener un desafío mudo: los de ella luchaban por subir su temperatura, aunque siempre estuvieran fríos como los un cadáver y los de él buscaban un poco de consuelo en el frio porque permanecían tibios, como si hubieran caminado por las arenas de una playa bajo el sol de mediodía.

-¿No te da morbo? –Rachel se debatió en si romper el silencio era lo correcto. Había entendido que el noventa por ciento de las veces entre ellos las palabras sobraban, pero algunas cosas debían decirse-.

-¿El qué? –No tuvo que mirarlo para saber que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, consiente de que sus brazos la mantenían presa bajo su voluntad, consciente de que ella no desaparecería, que la tenía atada aunque fuera con la fuerza de sus extremidades-.

-La diferencia… aquí –se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo muy clara-. Mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo parece aún más pequeño de lo que es. –Su cuerpo de quinceañera, con suerte, apenas mostraba los avances de una madurez que jamás llegaría-.

-Eso te pasa por no comer tus vegetales –La voz del muchacho se mostraba tranquila, en paz-.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- No sabía porque se torturaba tanto ¿Qué importancia tenía la edad? Tuviera treinta o cincuenta a ella jamás le afectaría. Después de todo, ella jamás podría alcanzarlo-.

-Veintidós largos y tediosos años- ¿Cómo se vería su cuerpo si reflejara una edad semejante? Creyó que esos pensamientos habían quedado en el olvido tiempo atrás, pero por alguna razón últimamente habían vuelto a acecharla día y noche.

Jason la tomó por los costados y la sentó sobre su cadera. Pasó sus manos por sus muslos y sus pechos, su espalda y sus brazos. Lentamente, regresó a su punto de partida mientras la observaba con detenimiento, mientras la escrutaba sin escrúpulos. Le pellizcó el muslo con fuerza, ignorando las quejas de la chica y manteniendo la mirada firme en sus ojos dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Eres hermosa- Declaró, sin una pizca de mentira en sus ojos fríos y azules.

Un rubor casi imperceptible se asomó por las mejillas de la joven. Él no solía regalarle muchas palabras que la elogiaran o la hicieran sentir bien, quizás por eso las atesoraba y valoraba. En señal de agradecimiento, por parte de ella, se quedaron en esa posición contemplándose por un largo rato, hasta que Rachel tuvo un escalofrió. Él, al contrario, parecía tener un cuerpo resistente a las bajas temperaturas. La joven no dejaba de notar esas diferencias. Se preguntaba con frecuencia qué clase de vida había llevado. Hasta el momento, ella podía decir que lo conocía, pero en realidad solo había aprendido de sus reacciones: sabía qué efecto provocaría en él tal o cual acción y se movía acorde a eso, pero si alguien le preguntaba su apellido o como había llegado a ese barrio, ella no sabría responder. Entonces, tomó la decisión de arriesgarse. ¿Qué más daba? Preguntar no la mataría, ¿o sí?

-¿Algún día vas a contarme cosas sobre ti? –Tenía dos variables: o él respondería o la empujaría al suelo produciéndose en mayor o menor grado alguna escena violenta, cosa que no sería nueva. Allí se percató de que no perdería nada-.

-Está muy preguntona hoy –Jason dudó, aun así cedió-. Pero podemos negociarlo –Negociar. ¿Qué tenía ella que ofrecer? Empezaría por lo fácil-.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Nop -con una sonrisa amable la pregunta fue descartada-.

-¿Naciste aquí? –Se dijo a sí misma que si no contestaba esa inquisición, desistiría de su investigación-.

-No, nací más al norte, en una gran ciudad, en un barrio pobre obvio- aunque vaga, era una respuesta

-Familia. ¿Tienes? -En su rostro afloró la duda, que pronto se transformó en rencor-.

-Es… –no supo cómo completó esa oración, se notaba que sus emociones no eran sencillas de plasmar-. Es…complicado princesa. –No la miró a los ojos. La mente del joven se vio invadida por recuerdos durante una fracción de segundo: un rostro, un hombre imponente de gran porte, un señor mayor y amable que cocinaba galletas, una gran casa, y luego el desastre.

-¿Hijos? –La voz de Rachel, que para muchos sería similar a una tétrica sinfonía, siempre lograba sacarlo de esos recovecos de su mente como si se tratara de en realidad del coro de un ángeles que llegaba a salvarlo y purificar su alma. Y esa pregunta, no hizo más que soltar una carcajada fuerte a Jason, acción que acompaño con unas cosquillas a los costados de ella para oír sus risas combinadas-.

-No, cariño –negó-. Ni hijos ni esposa, ni nada que me ate –explicó, deteniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven-. Solo me relaciono con personas que puedan volar –Su mirada se volvió inusualmente tierna y eso no escapó del ojo de águila de Rachel-. Vamos, princesa. Sé que conoces el poema –No hubo necesidad de ahondar más en el tema, el poema al que se refería era de Oliveiro Girondo y ella entendió que esa era la señal para cambiar de tema. Sonrió con una calidez que contrastaba con su piel y le recitó unas líneas que él disfrutó.

-"Yo, por lo menos, soy incapaz de comprender la seducción de una mujer pedestre, y por mas empeño que le ponga en concebirlo, no me es posible ni tan siquiera imaginar que pueda hacerse el amor más que volando" –citó-.

-Me toca –dijo, tomándoselo como un juego de intercambio de peguntas-. ¿Por qué cortaste con el chico verde? –Rachel sabía que no debía sorprenderse: él tenía pleno conocimiento de todo sobre ella, sin embargo de todas las preguntas no se esperaba esa precisamente-.

-Veamos –con una mano en su mentón, buscó las palabras correctas-. Era muy… superficial. No lo sé en realidad… Era muy… –hizo una pausa-. Muy él –aunque no lo quisiera, se le escapó una risita-. Salí con él porque estaba aburrida –admitió-. No sé, fue solo un pasatiempo. Sigue siendo igual de infantil que en aquel entonces.

-Claro, yo soy mucho más maduro y varonil –su risa claramente sincera y ególatra, resonó en la habitación-. Y apuesto.

-¿Maduro? ¿Tú? –espetó Rachel con ironía, sin negar la parte de varonil y apuesto algo que a Jason no le pasó desapercibido-. No comimos en el restante de Arlo porque no tenía sorbetes con punta plegable.

-Hey –espetó él-. Arlo no cumple con los estándares de salubridad.

-Jason, nosotros le bajamos el puntaje cuando usamos su baño para "jugar" un rato –Rachel aún no podía creer que había aceptado tener sexo de reconciliación en el baño de un restaurante de barrio, pero prefería mil veces que los atraparan haciendo "cositas" indebidas en un baño público a estar en un duelo interminable de "ley del hielo".

-¡Siguiente pregunta!

-Maldito. Deja de evadirme –esta vez fue ella quien le hizo cosquillas a él, a modo de venganza, a modo de disfrutar de su risa. Porque a ella le gustaba verlo reír. De esa forma, parecía un inocente niño feliz y alegre-.

-¿Si hago mucha fuerza puedo sacar esa gema de tu frente? –Los ojos del joven centellaron con un brillo peligroso, probablemente llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo y si ella se descuidaba lo haría a pesar de sus suplicas y gritos de dolor, después de todo era caprichoso y obstinado cuando quería-.

-Te recomendaría que no lo hagas –advirtió, cruzándose de brazos-. Es como el centro de comando. La uso para controlar mis poderes y sin ella sería como una bomba de tiempo –dijo a modo de explicación y para desalentar cualquier tentativo de extracción de la piedra-. Los monjes me la colocaron para canalizar mi fuerza. Fue muy doloroso, así que no la toques –finalmente, un pequeño puchero infantil se dibujó en los labios de él, pero el tema quedó olvidado-.

-Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas –comentó el joven como si fuera un suspiro, como si se fuera un poco de vida en cada palabra no dicha-. Y sé que tú también quieres, pero ni yo estoy dispuesto a hablarlas ni tú estás de acuerdo en escuchar mis preguntas –Su voz salió de su garganta tan calmada, que arrastraba consigo una gusto terriblemente amargo, como si una pequeña parte de él estuviera sufriendo por el intercambio que compartían-.

Allí, Rachel recordó que para ella, él era una caja de sorpresas emotivas, a punto de estallar para bien o para mal. Quiso saberlo todo de él. Absoluta y totalmente todo, pero temía las respuestas. Tenía miedo de las preguntas. Estaba aterrado de quebrar el estatus quo. Con cierta duda, lo contempló con sus ojos color lila incrustándose en los de él. Allí se sintió Pandora, abriendo esa caja a la que le habían prohibido su abertura. Y a diferencia del mito, ella no podía cerrarla para guardar a la esperanza en su interior o por lo menos, no antes de haber liberado a todos los horrores de la humanidad.

-Quiero saber –las palabras salieron de su boca rápidas, atropelladas, torpes, casi enredándose en sus cuerdas vocales al mezclarse con una exhalación-.

-Pero yo no quiero responder.

Jason estaba a punto de levantarse y dar por terminada la charla. Ella lo supo con un solo vistazo a sus ojos, que se tornaron más fríos que de costumbre. Rachel debía impedir una discusión a como diera lugar, no quería generar tención cuando las cosas entre ellos estaban yendo tan bien. Por lo tanto, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho masculino para empujarlo sobre el sillón nuevamente. Se ganó una mirada de reproche. Porque a él no le gustaba que lo presionaran a hacer las cosas. Era un ser libre. O ese era el estilo de vida que quería llevar a como diera lugar. Ella se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, mas quería… No. Tenía que darle una explicación, no a él, él era solo el oído que ella necesitaba. Tenía que darse a sí misma la oportunidad de exteriorizar lo que había guardado en su interior por tanto tiempo. Debía convertir los sentimientos en palabras para quitarse un peso de sus estrechos hombros.

-Pregunta lo que quieras –Rachel lo miró y trató de transmitirle en su mirada que esperaba una pregunta, pero que al mismo tiempo la temía-.

-Puedes no responder si lo deseas, ten por seguro que yo no lo haré -Ella supo que no sería juzgada. Asintió y esperó con paciencia-. Tu cuerpo- dijo mientras acariciaba sus caderas- no crece –afirmó-. ¿Por qué? –La inquisición ganó un suspiro, con el que la joven tomó fuerzas de su determinación-.

-Mi padre tiene muchos hijos. –Mantuvo la mirada evasiva-. Pero no desea tener nietos. Básicamente, es un régimen patriarcal –Aunque solo hubiera pronunciado menos de veinte palabras, estas le pesaban-. Solo puede haber un padre. –Quiso rendirse y cambiar de tema-. Al cumplir quince, yo… mis hermanos… -contempló la propaganda que pasaba la televisión-. Nuestros cuerpos dejan de crecer. El día que sangré por primera y única vez mi cuerpo dejó de envejecer. Jamás lo hará, de hecho. Mi cuerpo no puede engendrar vida.

Poner en palabras esa condena la hizo más llevadera. A pesar de que no deseaba tener hijos, sí deseaba poder envejecer como los demás. Deseaba no ver morir a las personas que la rodeaban hasta quedarse sola. No lloró, no quería hacerlo. En cambio, colocó su vista en el pecho masculino. Que subía y bajaba. Sus manos sobre él percibían los latidos constantes de su corazón, tan cálido… tan humano, aún cuando miles de cicatrices surcaban su piel. Sintió la mirada de Jason sobre la de ella. Sin juzgarla, pero contemplándola con sentimientos que ella no quiso identificar.

-Vi unos grabados de los demonios de Trigón y parecían mayorcitos para tener quince. –Ella lo oyó, hablando con firmeza, como si fuera un hombre completamente desconectado de las emociones ajenas. Sin embargo, el largo silencio que presidió a su comentario le afirmaron que había pensando mucho en si hablar o no. La joven no pudo reprimir una risa. ¿De qué sombrero sacaba él esas preguntas tan peculiares?-.

-Los demonios alcanzamos la madurez sexual en el límite de nuestra contraparte mortal –decidió explicar-. Por ejemplo, si el límite para el ser humano es de nueve a quince, alcanzamos la meta a los quince años. Yo soy la única mitad humana; los demás son híbridos de otras especies, por ende tiene otras edades.

-O sea… que ellos ¿son estériles o impotentes? –Miró de reojo su miembro, con una mueca de terror grabada en su rostro. Con miedo fingió agregó-. Compadezco a esos sujetos, no saben de lo que se pierden y si lo saben es peor. –Ambos rieron por el mal chiste del muchacho, quien se sintió más propenso a hablar-. Pregúntame algo –solicitó-. Te lo responderé… Capaz… no lo sé. –Su mente estaba dividida. Quería hacer un trueque de confianza, pero no se sentía capaz. Rachel lo notó y agradeció mentalmente el gesto. A ella le servía desahogarse, expulsar el mal de su padre… Tal vez con él podía ser igual.

-¿Tu padre era o es tan imbécil como el mío?

-Pongamos algo en claro: yo no soy hijo de nadie –espetó con hielo en su voz-. Los imbéciles que me trajeron a este mundo, sin que yo lo pidiera, una verdadera falta de respeto a mi entender, eran drogadictos.-dijo con un tono más coloquial- Me concibieron para venderme. El mafioso de turno no aceptó el pago. Ellos se fueron a otro lado de la ciudad y a los nueve años los asesine ganándome el favor del mafioso. Fin. -Rachel se quedó de piedra. Eso no se lo esperaba-.

Jason se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Desde el sillón, Rachel esperó esa horrible parte en la que él se marchaba dejándola sola para que ella se fuera. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Cuando ella elevó a la vista, él le tendió su ropa con una cálida sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar grabar en su cabeza. Porque cada vez que Jason dibujaba una sonrisa tan perfecta, sin levantar sádicamente las comisuras de sus labios, mostrando los dientes solo lo suficiente, sin acompañarla con una macabra carcajada, era necesario grabarse a fuego ese preciso momento.

-Ahora que ambos estamos más ligeros –comenzó a decirle-. Podemos ir a volar un rato, ¿no lo crees?

Ella sintió a su cabeza asentir, embelesada por la imagen que él acaba de darle. Uno al lado del otro, se movieron a la par del sol, dando largas caminatas por el gueto, visitando algunos de los negocios más escondidos de la ciudad. Antes que el atardecer se divisara en el horizonte, ambos se encontraron sentados en la playa. En silencio. Porque las palabras sobraban entre ellos. Y mientras la brisa marina mecía sus cabellos, pensó en lo tranquilo que era vivir así. El peso sobre sus hombros aún estaba sobre ellos, presionando su caja torácica, casi asfixiándola. Pero ahora parecía más liviana, el oxigeno ingresaba más amenamente a sus pulmones. Un suspiro la llevó a levantar la vista, a observar el cielo anaranjado que era solo decorado por las rayos del sol cada vez haciéndose más tenues y las gaviotas que no se callaban e irrumpían esa paz. Aunque eso no fue lo único que la interrumpió.

-¿Se pueden correr? –Exclamó una voz con un acento extranjero sobre un cuatriciclo-.

-¿Debo hacerlo? –Devolvió Jason, levantando una ceja poniéndose de repentinamente de mal humor-.

-Sí. Es que vamos a hacer una carrera entre mi amigo y yo y ustedes están en medio de la pista.

-No me voy a correr. Pueden hacerla en otro lado.

-No. La carrera la vamos a hacer acá, muévanse uste –el hombre siguió con su plan, la carrera empezó a solo centímetros de ellos, obviamente lo estaban haciendo a propósito, pero su arrogancia se topó con la mochila de Jason que repentinamente se volvió dura como el acero haciendo caer de su vehículo al turista.  
Rachel, quien estaba detrás de esto, reprimió una carcajada lo mejor que pudo. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarlos a ellos? La playa era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que molestarlos-.  
-Maldito bastardo, lo hiciste a propósito, tiraste algo a mis ruedas, mira como quedo mi codo y mi cuatri, debes pagarme- el joven estaba hecho una furia.

-Me cago en ti, en tu intento de transporte y en que se haya roto –bramó el joven casi gruñendo, levantándose. Se sacudió la arena de la ropa y le hizo un gesto a Rachel para que lo siguiera. Ambos se alejaron aún cuando los gritos del hombre seguían taladrándoles los tímpanos. Normalmente, no se hubiera movido, pero no estaba con el humor necesario para no asesinar a la primera persona que osara molestarlo-. Odio a los turistas.

-Tengo una idea –comentó la muchacha, llamando su atención al instante, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro que oscilaba en apaciguarlo-.

-¿Qué idea, princesa?

-¿Qué tal si alguien le da por error laxantes a las gaviotas?

Rachel supo al instante que él había captado su broma. El alimentar a las aves con laxantes solo haría que están no pudieran retener sus eses y llenarían la playa, y a los molestos turistas, de su excremento. La risa de Jason no tardó en hacerse audible, regresando al instante a su antiguo buen humor. Esa chica sabía cómo mantenerlo en un buen estado mental.

-¿Qué tal si ese alguien somos nosotros?

-Me suena a un buen plan.

Y así, el sol se esfumó y apareció en el otro lado del mundo.

En la Torre de los Titanes había una biblioteca muy escueta, solo con novelas de esas que ganan premios al consumo. Como Raven no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se encontraba allí, revisando libro por libro para solo desilusionarse por cada uno de ellos. En una atípica rabieta, lanzó uno sobre la repisa haciendo que callera detrás del mueble. Mientras lo recuperaba se percató de dos cosas: la primera fue que en lugar de usar sus poderes se agachó y estiró su brazo de forma muy incómoda. Desde que había comenzado a frecuentar el barrio marginal de la ciudad, ya no usaba sus poderes para realizar tareas que no lo requerían. Si lo veía en retrospectiva, había estado usando sus habilidades para las cosas más pequeñas, como alcanzar un libro o levantar algo caído. Ahora, notaba que había caído en un mal hábito, en la mundanidad del día a día. Como si ser heroína fuera algo de tiempo completo. La segunda cosa que distinguió, fue un libro olvidado y empolvado detrás de la biblioteca. Se trataba de un viejo tomo de Cumbres Borrascosas. No era ciertamente el mejor de los libros para una tarde de sol, pero era claramente el mejor de los que ella tenía a disposición en ese momento.

Para las tres de la tarde, había llegado al clímax de la historia. Mientras se disponía a averiguar si Heathcliff conseguiría casar a Catalina II con su hijo y así vengarse de Edgard, una repentina llamada por parte de Robin la distrajo. En su fuero interior pensó que más le valía estar necesitando ayuda contra un ejército de androides venidos de otro planeta, porque interrumpirla en lo mejor del libro era crueldad absoluta. Pero si llegaba a hacer sus cavilaciones audibles, recibiría una mirada confusa y un "los libros no son tan geniales" de Chico Bestia.

La emergencia en cuestión no era de magnitudes intergalácticas, pero sí era seria. Robin había estado investigando los explosivos usados por la mayoría de los criminales. Aquellos que podían permitírselo, los compraban. A través de meses de búsqueda y arrestos se llegó a un nombre: "El Fabricante". El sujeto era un constructor de bombas y explosivos varios. Tenía un don a la hora de crear armamento solo comparable con el de Speedy, desde una lapicera con un explosivo de radio extenso hasta una bomba nuclear portátil. Sus últimos estudios se basaban en explosivos que no emitirían radiación alguna. Era un genio.

El plan parecía ser sencillo. El hecho es que nadie había contado con sus habilidades bélicas. Robin debía estar estresado. No era posible que no hubiera tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que El Fabricante tuviera entrenamiento. El taller del criminal contaba con un sinfín de puertas falsas y túneles listos para huida o protección personal en caso de explosiones. Los túneles eran un arma de doble filo, ya que solo este criminal podía correr en una dirección. Una explosión allí sería la perdición para todos; además de que se destruirían los edificios y las calles que estaban sobre esos túneles. Sin embargo, la persecución terminó de forma abrupta cuando los cinturones de los titanes dieron la "Alarma Territorial", es decir, la alarma que les indicaba que estaban por ingresar a uno de los guetos.

La ciudad contaba con dos guetos. Estos eran autosuficientes y tenían un gobierno propio. Tras años de luchas entre las fuerzas armadas y los habitantes del barrio pobre, lograron su autonomía al demostrar su superioridad numérica y, sobre todo, tras un "incidente diplomático": un oficial de las fuerzas antimotines había asesinado a un niño de seis años sin razón alguna. Simplemente, le disparó y ultrajó el cuerpo para deleite de sus compañeros. El video se esparció como un virus y las autoridades tuvieron que reconocer su autonomía: ningún policía, vigilante o ambulancia podía entrar en sus tierras, teniendo así sus propios servicios de salud y tropas parapoliciales. Los ciudadanos más vulnerables habían tomado la dedición de rehacer sus vidas en esos guetos ya que allí no había un Estado que los reprimiera o usara de excusa para justificar sus robos de presupuesto en temas de "Seguridad".

El Fabricante, y ellos, tenían prohibida la entrada al gueto del Este, sin embargo se tardarían meses en conseguir una cita con los líderes del lugar para que ellos, tras una junta de los miembros más sobresalientes de la comunidad, dieran la orden de capturar al sujeto. En estas circunstancias, Robin decidió arriesgarse. Raven tenía la capacidad de moverse entre las sombras. El plan era localizarlo y ponerlo en evidencia ante los habitantes del lugar, de esta forma ellos se encargarían y la amenaza estaría anulada.

Así, Raven se encontró paseando por los pasillos de barrio que conocía de memoria y encontró al Fabricante en pocos minutos. El único lugar al que podía dirigirse era a la casa del irlandés. Allí, podría intercambiar las bombas que tenía encima a cambio de protección. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, le quitó la capucha al hombre haciendo visible su cara. Al parecer, era un hombre conocido en el ambiente, porque en seguido fue apresado por los miembros de la comunidad.

Como se suponía que ella no conocía el lugar, su misión debería haberle tomando mucho más tiempo. Por lo tanto, decidió seguir entre las sombras y dar una vuelta por el lugar. Se dedicó a conocer los espacios que escapaban de sus pisadas o había pasado por alto. Girando por unos sucios callejones, pasó por una zona a la que casi nunca iba. Rápidamente, entendió la razón de eso.

Apoyado en un auto sin ruedas, que la gente usaba para drogarse o tener sexo recostados en los asientos, con aire de ganador y seguro se encontraba Jason. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba el hombro de una muchacha de perfectos cabellos rubios que llovían con ondas por sus hombros hasta llegar a su media espalda, excesivamente maquillada y de ropa provocativa. Su atuendo consistía en un vestido tubo, color rosa chillón acompañado de un patrón en forma de "S" de una tela semi transparente, que partía desde el cuello, resaltando sus senos sin sujetador, y finalizaba en su muslo izquierdo. El color contrastaba con su bronceado de playa, pero eso no era todo. Del otro lado, una pelirroja se había colgado a su brazo para llamar su atención. Sus rulos saltaban cada vez que se movían y caían de forma dispareja sobre sus ojos del mismo color que el pasto: llenos de vitalidad y alegría. Su cuerpo estaba enfundado en una mini falda negra, tan corto que se notaba el inicio de sus glúteos. Su blusa, de un verde brillante y segador con un pronunciado escote en V suelto, tanto en la parte delantera como en la trasera, ya que sus omoplatos y su busto, de una piel blanca como la porcelana, sin marca alguna, estaban libres.

Ambas eran el retrato de la vulgaridad. Sus tacos excesivamente altos y sus uñas largas y rojas, le dieron a Raven la confirmación de sus sospechas. Jason reía y coqueteaba con esas mujeres de dudosa moralidad y, seguramente, se acostaría con ellas esa noche. Ella se apresuró en volver a la Torre. La misión había concluido de forma exitosa. Ella era Raven, recordó. No tenía relación alguna con ese hombre, solo se acostaban y se utilizaban mutuamente.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Se encontraba en su hábitat natural. Se suponía que le gustaba, que allí estaba en paz. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía hacer más que volver a ese momento? Las veía a ellas, a él. Los tres reían y, a diferencia de ellas, no tenía que hacer preguntas ni necesitar "tacto". Eran prostitutas. Sabían exactamente qué hacer para que los hombres estuvieran a gusto. La belleza era una característica de ellas, sus cabellos eran largos y brillantes, su piel se asemejaba a la porcelana y sus vestimentas, aunque dejaban poco a la imaginación, les quedaban bien y cumplían su función: llamar la atención. Pero lo que más atormentaba a Rachel eran sus curvas, sus cuerpos delgados, de senos grandes, caderas anchas, muslos carnosos y glúteos voluminosos, sus piernas largas y bronceadas. Su porte era regio, casual, seguro y alegre. En cambio, ¿qué era ella? Pues, todo lo contrario. Rachel llevaba el cabello corto y despeinado, con la piel pálida casi llegando al gris. Ni una sola gota de maquillaje surcaba su rostro y solo usaba ropa vieja y corriente. Sus dimensiones eran diminutas: era de baja estatura, sus senos eran pequeños pero redondos, alcanzaban para llenar una mano, sus caderas no llamaban la atención bajo su ropa, sus manos no estaban arreglados… Incluso, podía ser confundida con un varón por su elección de indumentaria casual.

Jason estaba acostumbrado a pasar sus días con mujeres bellas. ¿Por qué se acostaba con ella entonces? Claramente, y a su parecer, no podía competir contra los encantos de esas jóvenes. Jamás podría. Ella era biológicamente incapaz de desarrollar tales encantos, debido a que su cuerpo le escapaba al tiempo.

Después de mucho pensar sobre lo mismo y de torturarse con parsimonia en el proceso, se levantó. Mirándose al espejo, con la tenue luz de una vela, odió su apariencia actual. Por lo tanto, salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Su destino específico: el frízer. Su objetivo: el único pote de helado de chocolate. No sabía de quién era, pero se le antojó comérselo todo. Buscó en los cajones una cuchara y optó por llevarse el envase entero a su cuarto. Aún así, el acaparamiento del dulce no pasó desapercibido. Garfield, el dueño de ese postre, se interpuso para quejarse, pero no pudo; Raven le dirigió una mirada extraña que él no reconoció como propia de la joven. No era de ira ni de apatía; era una mirada de rencor.

El chocolate frío se derritió en su paladar, dándole un momentáneo alivio. Al llegar a las proximidades de su habitación pudo escuchar como en el cuarto de Kori las demás mujeres y jóvenes de la Torre reían y charlaban de cosas que ella no encontraba interesante, pero antes de volver a su reclusión auto infringida pensó que tal vez convivir con otras mujeres la ayudaría a sentirse más como una.

Entró sin pedir permiso y sólo la notaron cuando se sentó en la mitad de la cama comiendo helado sola mientras las miraba. Lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeras fue básicamente el verla allí, intentando integrarse a una útil charla sobre cotilleos femeninos. Los murmullos no se hicieron tardar, Raven los escuchó todos sin mostrase afectada, después de todo era mejor que ellas inventaran sus propias teorías sobre su cambio de humor que pensar ella en alguna excusa.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está entrando en la pubertad? ¿Está en sus días? –eran los comentarios que la joven pudo captar sin esfuerzo. Era increíble, pensó, como esas jovencitas aún creían que ella verdaderamente tenía la edad que aparentaba. Qué poca atención el prestaban, algunas de ellas hacia diez años que la conocían-.

-¿Raven, estás bien? –Interrumpió Kori, quien siempre intentaba llenar la incomodidad con amabilidad-.

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bien? –No pretendía ser grosera, pero le salió del alma. Últimamente, estaba más emocional que de costumbre, ya que a veces Jason lograba calmar sus emociones y otras alterarlas; ese era el efecto tan contradictorio que él causaba en ella-.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? –era obvio que Cassie no tenía ninguna paciencia, como hija de Ares no poseía tendencia hacia la compasión gratuita-.

-Me siento fea. –admitió y una lagrima amenazó por escapar de sus ojos. No supo si las demás lo notaron, tampoco le importó demasiado-.

-Eso se puede arreglar –Raven jamás entendería de dónde sacaba Kori tanto entusiasmo, pero allí estaba, brillando tan radiante como el sol-.

-¿Cómo? –Inquirió, con curiosidad-. ¿Qué hacen ustedes cuando se sienten así?

-¿Qué más? ¡Ir de compras! –Y de todas las cosas que podían pasar en el mundo, el abrazo grupal que la estrechó la tomó desprevenida.

La tarde que transcurrieron en el centro comercial fue agotadora. Todas se llenaron las manos de bolsas y tomaron el resto de reinventar el look de Raven, desde ropa para todas las ocasiones habidas y por haber, hasta maquillaje con prácticos tutoriales, sin dejar de lado accesorios como zapatos y carteras. Lo finalizaron con una visita a la heladería y a la librería.

La vieja Raven ya no existía. Esa pequeña y asexuada personita, que hasta hace poco quedaba momentáneamente reflejada en los espejos de los locales, había desaparecido. En su lugar, había surgido una joven mujer con estilo grunge moderno. Se había descubierto a sí mismo como fanática de las medias bucaneras negras y de los sombreros del mismo color, los cuales sustituían en cierta medida su usual capucha. A su vez, las camisas a cuadros se habían vuelto sus favoritas. El maquillaje del mismo estilo no le disgustaba, le encantaban los colores suaves y uva para sus labios, tomando nota mental de que los rojos intensos la hacían lucir como una muñeca de porcelana antigua. Los zapatos que pensó incómodos, resultaron favorecerle las pantorrillas. Luego de años, por fin se sentía bien con su cuerpo y cuando se miraba al espejo, encontraba a una chica divertida, seria y hermosa. Sentía que poseía una identidad plena y lista para ser exteriorizada. Se dio cuenta que no necesitaba vestidos provocativos que resaltaran atributos que ella no tenía; había diferentes maneras de demostrar su belleza natural. La canción de S.O.S de Rihanna resonó en el shopping, mientras ella y las demás cargaban miles de bolsas y tarareaban la melodía.

Luego de ordenar sus nuevas prendas, se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala común con un esplendido humor. Se sentía hermosa, capaz de seducir a cualquier hombre. Cosa que había demostrado, con gran asombro de sus compañeras, con el heladero y el chico de las escaleras mecánicas cuyos ojos no pararon de mirarla con letreros en sus frentes de "amor a primera vista". Ya no necesitaba que Jason le dijera que era hermosa, ella lo estaba respirando por su propia cuenta. Se sentía capaz de pasearse por las inmediaciones de las "amigas" del joven y levantar más miradas que ellas con su aire de rebeldía y sensualidad. Aunque pareciera trillado y plástico, a veces solo se necesitaba un cambio de look y un paseo por el estilista para sentirse mejor.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la visita al centro comercial y Raven entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto a la hora de entrar en los locales de lencería. Kori había comprado un sinfín de prendas íntimas muy provocativas.  
Ricardo, estaba de vuelta.  
Cada cierto tiempo, él volvía a la torre para ver cómo estaban las cosas y a pasar tiempo de calidad y esparcimiento con su novia.

La lluvia que caía a cantaros no era exactamente el mejor escenario para Raven. Esa mañana se había despertado con la energía suficiente para correr una maratón y cruzar el mediterráneo a nado, ida y vuelta, desde el norte hasta el sur. Debido a esto, dejó de leer "Matar a un Ruiseñor" para dirigirse sigilosamente hasta el gimnasio. Entre pesas y combates mano a mano, nadie reparó en ella. Oh, qué raro. Decidió comenzar con algunos estiramientos y luego se dedico a las acrobacias.

En unas gradas, alejado de los demás viéndolo todo estaba Ricardo. Tranquilo y observador, escrutó como sus compañeros progresaban y se forjaban como guerreros. Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto, él no pasó por alto los movimientos de Raven. Su cuerpo se movía con una elasticidad nueva, su mirada concentrada y su renovada energía la hacían ver radiante, como si el sudor que escapaba de su cuerpo fueran destellos de algún estilo mágico. Llevaba unos mini short deportivos y una pupera gris suelta con un sujetador deportivo negro. Ella se movía con facilidad y destreza, tenía la gracia de un gato y la velocidad de un ave, su cabello en un rodete despeinado saltaba junto a ella. Sus orejas llevaban sencillos y pequeños aros de plata y una fina cadena con un pendiente de gota le colgaba en el cuello, reposando en su torso dando una disimulada invitación a dirigir la mirada hacia sus senos.

En la primera ocasión en la que ella dio una mirada en su dirección, este la llamó con un gesto que hizo con la mano. Raven levitó hacia su encuentro posicionándose a su altura, él la miró con una expresión paternal y acarició su mejilla de una manera que a Raven le supo incomoda y perversa. ¿Pero por qué? Solo le había hecho una caricia. Sin embargo, ella lo sintió extraño, sucio, pensó que su tacto le disgustaba, que no era necesario. Por alguna razón, la mirada atenta, examinadora y esa extraña sonrisa de Ricardo estaban poniéndola alerta.

-¿Te maquillaste? –Inquirió, notando la máscara sobre sus pestañas-. Mi niña ha crecido, pero no exageres –Parecía una simple recomendación paternal, pero algo se sintió mal en esas palabras. No supo con exactitud qué era, pero fue extraño, casi rozando lo morboso, se sintió perverso-.

-Es lo mismo que usa Kori –se defendió, limitándose a apartar la mirada incomoda al sentirse tan observada-.

-Pero ella es más grande. –y la conversación finalizó-.

Los días pasaron tranquilos y alegres bajo la atenta custodia de Ricardo. En ese tiempo, la ausencia de mensajes de Jason no la alteró en lo más mínimo. Ella estaba lo suficientemente ocupada descubriéndose a sí misma como para pensar en él. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, una tarde llegó un mensaje que la citaba en su casa.

Con cuidado, para evitar romperlas, se puso unas medias largas negras, de textura fina y semi transparente con unas bucaneras negras superpuestas. Cassie la había inclinado a las botas bajas con tacón, y las que llevaba puestas la hacían sentir más alta manteniendo la ilusión de que esa era su altura natural. En el mini short de jean negro de cintura alta colocó su comunicador. El clima era agradable, por lo tanto optó por una musculosa color mostaza, corta de la banda de Black Canary adherida al cuerpo, con una camisa a cuadros roja como su único abrigo. Se recogió el pelo en un semi rodete despeinado. Así se paseó por el gueto, con toda la seguridad de haber nacido allí.

Mientras pasaba por los intrínsecos pasillos de ese sector excluido de la sociedad, un hombre gordo y con voz reposaba sobre una pared, contemplando desde la distancia. La miró con lujuria e hizo un comentario vulgar que ella ignoro olímpicamente, pero no fue la situación: el comentario de que el hombre amagara con seguirla fue lo que permaneció en su memoria. Aunque se le grabó más la actitud del amigo del sujeto gordo. Éste lo codeó y, cargando su rostro de una mirada preocupada, le advirtió:  
-No –exclamó-. Es la mujer de Jason. –Ante esta revelación, el sujeto cambió su expresión a una sorprendida y se disculpó bastante avergonzado-.

-Perdoná. No sabía que eras de acá.

Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza aceptando sus disculpas. Esa experiencia le dejó tres cosas en claro. Primero, en el gueto todos conocían el nombre de pila de Jason y lo llaman como tal y no Red X. Segundo, debía tener cierta reputación forjada como para que el hombre se intimidara de solo ser nombrado y le tuviera el suficiente respeto como para disculparse con ella solo por ser "su mujer". Y tercero, ella era conocida y considerada como miembro de esa comunidad. Esto último provocó que un extraño sentido de pertenencia que, a pesar de no ser nuevo, se apoderó de ella. Por alguna razón los barrios marginales siempre la habían acogido como una hija más. Y eso la regocijó en un placer que no creyó tendría jamás.

Al llegar a su destino, Rachel notó un leve desorden entre las cosas acumuladas. Supuso que hubo una gran e infructuosa caza al ratón o a la lagartija que rondaba la casa, que Jason solucionó con trampitas diseminadas por los rincones. Cuando él la vio entrar, al instante percibió el cambio. En silencio, se tomó su tiempo para evaluarla mientras ella dejaba una pequeña mochila sobre una mecedora. La risa de él llenó el ambiente y Rachel creyó firmemente que él se estaba riendo de ella y de su abrupto cambio. Después de todo, sus compañeros habían asistido a la "transformación" que Kori logró en ella, pero Jason no. Por instinto, se excusó a sí misma. Aún le quedaban algunas costumbres de su anterior relación.

-Star Fire me tomó como conejillo de indias –de hecho, no era del todo mentira, solo que de la forma en que lo decía no quedaba claro si a ella le agradaba o no-.

-La verdad, espero que lo haga más seguido –admitió, y ella lo miró sorprendida, dibujando una interrogación en su cara-. Te queda bien, hasta podrías pasar por cortesana –agregó el joven entre risas-.

-¿Qué necesidad de tratarme así? -Para Rachel, eso era cruel. Sin embargo, para Jason ese era el único tipo de relación que conocía. Era todo lo que había aprendido de sus padres biológicos y de sus carceleros-.

-Así soy. Si no te gusta, te puedes ir –lo dijo sin maldad mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual morado, solo como algo natural y obvio, pero a Rachel le pareció un comentario sarcástico e hiriente-.

-No –negó con firmeza-. No me puedo ir y lo sabes –no quería tocar ese tema. El chantaje aún estaba en pie. Aunque no lo mencionaran, existía. Aunque ella no quisiera pensar en ello, cada tanto ese asunto regresaba a colación como un reproche por parte de ella o como una amenaza por parte de él-.

-Sí, ya sé. Soy hermoso –Jason prefirió salirse por la tangente y no abordar el tema en cuestión, no era algo de que quisiera hablar-.

Con el enojo palpable, Rachel se quitó la camisa, dejándola a un costado. Mientras se subía sobre él, comenzó a sacarse la musculosa. Sin embargo, cuando sus manos llegaron a desabrocharse el sujetador, las manos de Jason tomaron sus muñecas por detrás de su espalda, ejerciendo una buena cantidad de fuerza. El joven estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no quería ponerse violento. Ella lo notó, al ver como tomaba una única bocanada de aire, por lo que no se resistió y permitió que él guiara a sus manos hasta delante.

-No. Así no –dijo él, con seriedad, soltándola-. Vamos a caminar.

Jason quería evitar el problema de fondo. Pero ella no. Las emociones revolucionadas no las dejaba, la seducía la idea de buscar pelea. Luego de que ella recogiera su ropa y volviera a colocársela, ambos salieron de la casa a caminar. Él caminaba por delante de ella, incitándola a seguirlo. Y terminaron recorriendo el gueto, hasta llegar a la parte céntrica del mismo, donde se sentaron sobre el pasto de una plaza. Esta se hallaba concurrida por varias parejas, que caminaban de la manos, paseaban a sus mascotas, o que simplemente estaban sentados sobre el pasto, uno al lado del otro, mirando el cielo. Y ella no pudo, en verdad no pudo, sentir otra cosa que envidia. Pero ella no quería llegar a ese sentimentalismo, sino que solo esperaba llevarse bien con la persona que tenía al lado.

-Explícame –exigió-. ¿Por qué no podemos ser como ellos? La pareja del Golden no nutre sus sentimientos profundos el uno por el otro. Solo tienen sexo y pasean al perro, sin embargo se llevan bien.

-Este es el único de tipo de relación que conozco –por un instante, la frase sonó especial a los oídos de Rachel. Él los había definido como una "relación", algo que ella jamás había hecho con anterioridad. Aunque para él, significaba exteriorizar una realidad que se conectaba de forma directa con su turbulento pasado-.

-Sí, pero no haces nada para cambiarlo –continuó, leyendo en el ambiente que, era ahora o nunca-. Tienes actitudes de hombre golpeador: discutimos, me maltratas de varias formas y después me das flores –las palabras hicieron un click en el joven-.

-ÉL le daba flores –dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, en un murmullo, con la mirada perdida en el pasto que se mecía con el viento. Ella distinguió que el tema lo ponía vulnerable, por lo que decidió poner el dedo la llaga y echarle en cara bastantes cosas aprovechándose de su debilidad momentánea, de la misma manera que habría hecho Catalina I de Cumbres Borrascosas, libro del que había extraído algunas enseñanzas-.

-Una persona normal, cuando se equivoca, pide perdón –prefirió decir, con cuidado-. En su lugar, irrumpes en mi habitación, entras en mi baño y dejas una reina de corazones, como en antaño, como si yo fuera de tu propiedad. Siempre diciendo "Tuve una mala jugada", echándole la culpa a la suerte o a mí. O escribes "sonríe" como si fuera algo poco serio –relató-. El gran Jason jamás tiene la culpa, ¿no? Después de todo, eres un ganador.

-Por Dios –balbuceó, él estaba a punto de tener un ataque de violencia. Sin embargo, no era contra ella, sino contra el mundo. Sus dedos se hundieron en el terreno mientras recordaba con odio-. Hago lo mismo que ÉL con Quinn.

Al oír esas palabras y desconociendo a quienes se refería, pero con la certeza que esas personas estuvieran relacionadas con sus heridas, el corazón de Rachel se ablandó. Allí comprendió que el realmente se encontraba turbado. Ella acaba de meterse en un territorio altamente peligroso, ya que se estaba arriesgando a que él terminara matando a alguien para desahogar su frustración. Y eso no era lo que ella deseaba, su único propósito había sido hacerlo sentir culpable por lastimarla con sus comentarios hirientes.

-La gente camina con tanta calma en los parques, pasa por los arbustos sin preocuparse por las ardillas o los perros que pudiera haber –intervino ella, notando como los ojos de él dejaban de lucir tan asustados y se giraban para contemplarla-. Algún día, alguno de esos va a morder a alguien y yo me voy a reír –continuó, distrayendo a Jason de los pensamientos autodestructivos y de sus ganas de herirse a sí mismo mientras lastimaba a los demás. Como siempre, y una vez más, ella lograba llevarlo de un punto al otro es su escala de niveles emociones sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Tengo una idea –comentó Jason, con el cerebro comenzando a idear una travesura. Ella lo supo porque su rostro se ilumino con ese brillo infantil-. Y te va a gustar.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, ayúdame –suplicó, con un puchero en la punto de sus labios mezclado con la diversión que su imaginación ya anticipaba-.

-Bueno, vamos –Rachel soltó una risita ante el pedido, contenta de poder volver a Jason, quien le caía bien y no a Red X, que la había hecho llorar-.

-Wow, cuanta resistencia la tuya –la ironía complementó su voz, pero no había malicia en ella. Solo un tono juguetón y aniñado, que acompañó con un beso en la mejilla.

Así, se dispusieron a colocar grabadoras con sonidos de ladridos en los arbustos de la plaza, con el fin de asustar a los transeúntes.


	8. Construendam Memoriam

Cronos era una cruel entidad. El tiempo se detiene, se vuelve más lento y pesado cuando el sufrimiento abunda. Y todo parecería indicar que el ser humano está diseñado para sufrir. Cuando se es feliz, el tiempo pasa de una forma tan rápida, tan fugaz que aún nos preguntamos si la felicidad existe o no es más que una mera ilusión.

Jason lo sabía bien. Él había sentido la sofocante presión del tiempo, después de todo aún quería escapar de esos (lentos) recuerdos. Tal vez, por eso disfrutaba cada instante de esa frágil etapa de su vida. Era algo nuevo. Era algo hermoso. Era, probablemente, algo efímero, poco duradero. Era algo útil. Útil.

Las decisiones importantes debían ser tomadas en base a su utilidad: chantajear a Raven era útil para obtener información escondida en la torre; mostrarse como Jason ante Rachel fue útil para evitar que su ira destruyera el gueto; y permanecer con ella era útil para desahogar sus ansias y controlar sus impulsos. Tampoco era un ingenuo gorrión: desde el momento en que se mostró ante la joven, ella también comenzó a recabar de esa relación ciertos beneficios— era probable que ella lo estuviera usando como una válvula de escape o como un placebo superficial—.

El martes, un día que se suponía debía ser más activo, se convertía lentamente en la tarde aburrida de un domingo. Los adjetivos que calificaban al día eran: demasiado quieto. El gueto y la ciudad se encontraban en perfecta paz. No había nada interesante que robar, ninguna pelea que presenciar, ningún plan perfecto que realizar. Con la idea de que "una mente ociosa era una mente infeliz", Jason concluyó que requería de una distracción. En los últimos meses, Rachel se había convertido en su distracción favorita. Era como una brisa de aire fresco en una pesada tarde de Julio: fresca, casual, esporádica.

Era posible que la joven tuviera el celular siempre consigo, porque últimamente solía llegar poco después de que él le enviara un mensaje. Era claro que ese día no fue la excepción.

El plan de la tarde no fue muy emocionante. Apenas llegó Rachel, comenzó a llover. Gotas pequeñas pero constantes bañaban el gueto, la ciudad que crecía detrás. La temperatura bajó drásticamente y el sol se dejaba ver sólo de a ratos entre las nubes, como si estuviera jugando a las escondidas. Parecía una lluvia otoñal o el precedente a una torrencial —y extremadamente fría— lluvia de invierno. Para momentos así, el lugar favorito de Rachel era el sofá que cumplía la función de cama en la planta baja. El desorden y el caos que reinaban en el lugar era bienvenido por ella, o por lo menos, al ladrón le parecía que se había acostumbrado.

Cuando Jason recién construyó la casa, sólo contaba con tres ambientes. De a poco, fue consiguiendo muebles y electrodomésticos que él mismo modificó con la finalidad de que funcionaran con baterías, enterradas bajo tierra. La casa no podía tener corriente eléctrica, solo baterías y pilas. Todo sin cables. Desde la entrada, a unos metros se podía apreciar una puerta debajo de las escaleras que daba a un pequeño baño con ducha, una ventana diminuta que a duras penas dejaba que entrara la luz y un espejo hecho al modo de los parabrisas de autos, es decir que si se rompía, sus fragmentos no cortaban.

Era evidente que él no era el mejor del mundo construyendo casas —de hecho, no tenía noción alguna de arquitectura—. Cuando agregó lo que él llamaba "segundo piso" —a pesar de que fuera el primero—, se vio obligado a contratar a alguien que colocara las escaleras. El albañil decidió de primera que estas debían tener un moquete color índigo cristal —obviamente, haciendo que Jason pagara extra—. Seguramente, el hombre debía deshacerse con urgencia del moquete de procedencia dudosa —aunque "robado" era un mejor término— y vio una oportunidad cuando el joven lo contrató para el trabajo.

A la izquierda de la puerta principal, había construido una ventana de tamaño estándar. Para cubrirla –a modo de barrera- había puesto en el patio un auto que encontró abandonado por el barrio. Al lado de la ventana, colocó un mueble para tv, bajito, de madera muy gastada, con cuatro cajones en cada extremo. En la mitad tenía dos pequeños estantes, uno estaba vacío —a excepción de la obvia tierra y polvo acumulado— y el otro tenía un DVD que se robó en una tienda de electrodomésticos un jueves que estaba extremadamente aburrido. Los cajones, de tonos verdes, blancos y marrones, parecían haber sido pintados por un intento del dueño anterior para ocultar el pésimo estado de la madera.

Una mesa ratona, que en su vida pasada había sido la puerta de un armario, de un descolorido verde agua, se encontraba frente al televisor. Esa era una de las cosas que había hecho por su cuenta, con sus propias manos y la amaba por eso, junto al olor a pino que aun tenuemente desprendía. Le parecía ingenioso usar una puerta con esa finalidad y se sentía un genio, un inventor. Un innovador. Aunque en realidad, no había inventado nada nuevo.

La mesita era acompañada a sus laterales por dos sillones, el de la izquierda de un intenso rojo, un modelo Casanova. Le gustaba sentarse allí, porque tenía vista exclusiva al sillón de en frente. Éste último —robado de una oficina de seguros inmobiliarios— era de piel, modelo Furrier y se había convertido en el lugar de Rachel, algo que él tendía a respetar dejándole usar ese mueble. _Ah…_ Y Rachel se veía hermosa cuando leía, mientras la luz se filtraba por la ventana que tenía a sus espaldas.

El sofá, de dos plazas, estilo "familia clase media", con apoyabrazos redondeados y cuatro cojines, traía una historia graciosa consigo. Con sus ciento y cincuenta centímetros de alto y ciento ochenta de ancho, no pasaba por la ventana por la que Red X había entrado a la residencia. Eso resultó en un cambio de planes: una salida por la puerta, el noqueo de tres testigos —el no mataba al menos que fuera necesario. Un mueble demasiado grande para una ventana no era motivo suficiente—, un nuevo mueble en la casa de joven. Una historia con final feliz. Destacaba que era un sofá viejo, que el esposo de la familia había pasado más de una noche allí, que había olido a frito, a talco de bebé y a perro mojado por mucho tiempo: elementos característicos de una casa vivida. El estampado cuadrillé estaba lleno de manchas que no podría sacar ni con los mejores productos de limpieza del mercado. Sin embargo, Jason no quería quitarlas: las manchas eran lo único que le quedaba de ese recuerdo a hogar ajeno. Ahora, olía a pólvora y humedad, como todo allí.

Detrás del sofá -cama-, Jason hizo una barra que separara la sala de estar de la cocina. Le pareció una buena idea, hasta que recordó que cuando era un niño, había vivido en una pequeña casa en los suburbios —el pequeño lugar tenía una barra parecida—. Por esa razón la odió, pero luego la volvió a amar.

Aún estaban frescas en su memoria las horas que pasó debajo de una mesa de madera de pino, con la compañía de un perro callejero mientras los adultos discutían y se inyectaban drogas. Por eso, la mesa para dos de su cocina era de los años 50, roja y con patas de metal, diferente a la de su infancia, robada de un bar ambientado en esa época luego de haberse acostado con una camarera Marilyn Monre y una Sandy Olsson un poco subida de peso.

La heladera había sido todo un tema, ya que tenía que encontrar una que pudiera conectarse a las baterías. Durante mese buscó algo funcional, hasta que se internó en un basurero de la ciudad. Dos semanas de búsqueda lo llevaron a una heladera de fines de los cuarenta. No estaba ni tan rota, ni tan nueva. Era perfecta para ser modificada. Sin embargo, la palabra "perfecta" era demasiado lujosos: no tenía manija, estaba sin pintura y oxidada, aunque había sido blanca en su época dorada, y se volvía ruidosa a mediados del mes cuando exigía un cambio de batería.

Siempre estaba sucia y casi vacía. En la puerta había medio limón seco, remedios, jarabes, latas de cerveza, un libro infantil que le robó a un niño en la plaza por capricho —y no había sido fácil. Los mocosos tienen la costumbre de gritar mucho y pegar fuerte—. Tenía documentos robados, identidades falsas y pasaportes. Pocas veces había una lata de duraznos en almíbar o un plato de fideos. No tenía freezer —como si lo necesitara—, después de todo no tenía nada que valiera la pena conservar. Y eso lo llevaba a comparar su corazón con esa heladera. El libro le recordaba una infancia feliz que no tuvo, pero que fabricó en su mente, como una forma de escape. La mentira fue funcional hasta que se dio cuenta que no servía para nada y decidiera asesinar a sus padres. Los documentos falsos era todas las personas que podría haber sido: albañil, camarero, oficinista, abogado. Todo aquello que hubiera logrado de no haber sido adoptado por el hombre que lo recogió. Usaba sus dotes de actuación para fingir ser esas personas y lograr su cometido. Sin embargo, de todas las identificaciones había una que no utilizaba: la de un cura católico que no conocía.

Durante su infancia, un hombre de Dios se había preocupado por él. Había escuchado sus confesiones y secado sus lágrimas. Siempre se sentía culpable al asesinar a niños de la calle. Después de todo, él mismo lo era y sabía perfectamente que podía ser el próximo. Si tan solo hubiera permanecido en ese barrio… de seguro habría tomado los hábitos como ese hombre tan espiritual, amable y paternal. Podría decirse que ese cura fue la primera figura paterna de Jason. Pero todo se esfumó cuando se fue de allí.

Hoy en día, le hacía llegar dinero a esa Iglesia junto con cartas al hombre. Siempre cortas, sin ninguna información relevante. Sin embargo, siempre transmitían el cariño que sentía hacia él. Siempre firmadas bajo el seudónimo de "el niño del confesionario".

Una vez, en una crisis de identidad, lo llamó. Y se presentó con ese nombre, a lo que el hombre de Dios lo reconoció en seguida. Y le dio el consuelo que necesitaba. Le pidió que regresara. Le dijo que Dios lo perdonaría, que si aún lo quería podía tomar los hábitos y vivir felizmente, plenamente. Pero Jason no podía. Aún si lo deseaba con todo su ser, Jason no podía. Aun si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para volver a sentir amor, no podía regresar a esa ciudad. Era demasiado arriesgado y peligroso. Y el hombre, entendió y le dijo que se cuidara, que intentara tomar el camino de un dios que a ojos de Jason lo había abandonado tiempo atrás. El cura era un buen hombre. Jason temía que el día en que falleciera, él perdería una parte de sí mismo.

El resto de la cocina no era la gran cosa. Había una mesada de madera prensada y plastificada color verde consultorio que formaba una L, con estantes arriba y abajo, una ventana en el lavabo y una hornalla que andaba, como todas las cosas en esa casa, a batería.

Pero de esa manera, gastados, viejos, usados, eran todos los muebles que decoraban la casa. Porque habían sido encontrados en la calle, robados de lugares recónditos y no tanto, conseguido a través de pequeños trabajos de bribonerías o como el pago de clientes que no podían darse el lujo de pagar sus servicios con dinero. Sin embargo, la procedencia específica del inmobiliario carecía de mucha importancia. Jasón simplemente tenía una cierta fascinación por los objetos que otros habían amado.

Así, sin darse cuenta, robaba estantes y muebles para poner el resto de los objetos robados. Los cuadros y los electrodomésticos comenzaron a acumularse y una descomunal cantidad de sábanas comenzaros a cubrirlo todo, hasta que en un punto colocaba cada cosa de forma estratégica por su seguridad. Si alguien entraba sin conocer el lugar, se chocaría con los muebles, que tenía por lo menos dos objetos de vidrio o cascabeles. De esa manera, el ruido lo alertaría del intruso. Además, los objetos había sido colocados de forma que Jason pudiera saber si habían sido movidos un sólo milímetro en caso de que alguien hubiera entrado sin que él estuviera allí.

Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para volverse un acumulador compulsivo, algo que lo llevó a crear lo que él llamaba "segundo piso", aunque en realidad fuera el primero. La habitación solo tenía dos ventanas: una a la derecha y la otra frente a la puerta. Estaba abarrotada de cosas y de polvo. Allí había dormido Rachel la primera vez que la trajo allí.

El sofá que Jason usaba como cama en la planta baja estaba resguardado por los sillones y los muebles llenos de las cosas que había hurtado. Así, Rachel y Jason estaban protegidos por una muralla de objetos, haciendo de ese rincón un lugar íntimo, apartado en un barrio ya de por sí marginado. Ese sofá era su propia astronave que los llevaba a mundos de placer y dolor, siempre dependiendo el momento o la situación.

Las parejas corrientes de la edad de Jason salían a bailar, al cine, a las plazas o a las ferias. Era probable que sus padres lo hubieran hecho también. Sus abuelos, de quienes jamás supo los nombres, debían ir a caminar en pareja resguardados por chaperones. Para Jason y Rachel las cosas eran diferentes: ellos no podían darse esos lujos de parejas felices y corrientes. Ninguno de los dos podía pasearse mucho tiempo en lugares públicos, y por el bien de la psique del muchacho no podían ir a una feria. Jason y Rachel, la extraña "pareja" llena de secretos y otras identidades, se escondían. Vivían sus tardes juntos, en la casa o en lugares que Jason aprobara, casi siempre dentro del gueto. El único ligar seguro a ojos del ladrón.

Era mejor clasificarlos como una pareja "hogareña", o ermitaña. Inevitablemente, ambos se habían transformados en verdaderos críticos de cine y degustadores de bebidas emergenticas a fuerza de maratones de series y películas. Habían logrado leer una extensa cantidad de novelas de varios géneros, desde _El Halcón Maltés_ hasta _Otra Vuelta de Tuerca,_ hasta pasando por _La Edad de la Inocencia_.

La película elegida de esa tarde era _El hombre que miraba fijamente a las cabras_. Se trataba una película que habían estado postergando y, a juzgar por su título, pensaron que sería un film de la Europa oriental y que sería, por demás, aburrida, como las películas danesas o rusas. Pero no. Terminaron viendo una comedia con tanto de soldados y agentes secretos y, obviamente, cabros que los dejó riendo aún luego de haberla finalizado. A ambos le pareció una joya del cine.

Rachel se encontraba tirada en el sofá, con las piernas sobre la mesa ratona, mientras que las piernas de Jason descansaban sobre los muslos de la joven y dejaba descansar su cabeza en el apoyabrazos. Ella amagó a levantarse para limpiar la mancha de red bull que se originó tras un violento ataque de risa, causado por la persecución del protagonista en Irak. Rachel amagó a romper el imperio de comodidad que ambos habían construido.

-Déjalo. –Dijo Jason, sin mover las piernas. No permitiría que su mañana lluviosa y perfecta se estropeara por una mancha-.

-Después vas a dormir aquí –comenzó a decir ella-. Y te va a quedar el cuerpo todo pegoteado y con olor a… lo que sea que huela esto. Además, no quisiera estropear tu horrendo y poco simétrico estampado –la joven no era ciertamente una apasionada por el interiorismo, pero aun así tenía una mínima idea de lo que era un buen sofá y bueno… esa cosa vieja no podría llamarse un sofá de calidad-.

-¿Qué estampado? –Inquirió con inocencia-. Es liso –el joven sólo quería reír un rato, pero Rachel se levantó abruptamente. Jason cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, soltando una pequeña queja por la sorpresa-.

-¿Cuántas cosas habrás tirado y jamás limpiado? –espetó, asqueada-. Por dios, Jason. Comes y duermes aquí. ¿Por qué no lo lavas? –el joven no sabía si sentirse ofendido por la mueca de disgusto de su acompáñate o alagado por su preocupación. Sin embargo, optó por la opción que no arruinaba esa mañana tan bonita-.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho su majestad –profirió con elegancia, exageración y sarcasmo-. En seguida lo soluciono –se levantó del suelo y de un cajón sacó una sábana con la que cubrió el sofá-. Discúlpeme nuevamente, su excelentísima señoría –entonces, hizo una reverencia reteniendo la risa. Luego, se volvió a tirar sobre el mueble y con una sonrisa divertida la invitó a unírsele- ¡Listo! ¡Ya está!

Aún de pie, con una mano en su cintura y la otra tomándose el puente de la nariz, Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. A Jason le pareció una acción increíblemente tierna. En otras palabras, ella se preocupaba por él, por cosas mundanas como la limpieza de su hogar. Y se dio cuenta que hacía años nadie le preguntaba si había cambiado sus sábanas o lavado su ropa.

-Quiero ignorar esto –dijo ella, mientras señalaba el sofá-. Para hacer hincapié en algo mucho más absurdo. Puedo pasar por alto la platería, los televisores y las cosas de valor. Incluso, puedo justificar tu gusto por las llaves de casas particulares que ya has robado –terminó la oración señalando el cajón que las contenía, paradójicamente cerrada con llave. Jason sonrió alegre mientras extendía los brazos, como si quisiera gritarle al mundo una gran verdad-.

-Son como un copo de nieve: no hay dos iguales –a veces parecía un niño en serio. Eso le gustaba: nada le impediría ser feliz y divertirse con lo que lo rodeara.

-Como sea –le restó importancia-. ¿Pero podes explicarme esta cantidad industrial de sábanas? –inquirió finalmente-. Tus cortinas son sabanas. Proteges tus cacharros de la intemperie con sabanas. Limpias tú heridas con sábanas y, como si fuera poco, usas las fundas de almohadas como trapo –puntualizó mientras contaba con los dedos-. Empiezo a creer que tu casa es una gran sabana con forma de casa.

-Ja Ja –enfatizó-, qué graciosa. Nótese el sarcasmo –se cruzó de brazos-. Lo que pasó es que pensé que estaba robando un camión de contrabando. Interpreté que "sábanas" era la palabra clave para "heroína". Pero no. "Sábanas" era la palabra clave para "sábanas".

Aún recordaba la desilusión que sintió al abrir el camión y encontrarse con todas esas fundas de almohadas; había perdido bastante dinero en ese atraco infructuoso. Rachel contempló detenidamente la tela blanca con bordes dorados y bordados de rosas en las esquinas, también doradas.

-Es un apena que con sabanas tan finas, no tengas una cama –comentó la joven-.

-Alto, alto. ¿Son finas? -Jason se encontraba más que sorprendido, para él solo eran pedazos muy grandes de tela-.

-Claro, el bordado esta hecho de filamentos de oro –afirmó como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero para el muchacho sí lo era. No solo porque eso significaba que podía revenderlas, si no también porque significaba que se había pasado por alto algo demasiado obvio y ese era un descuido que no podía tolerarse-.

-Maldición –dijo por lo bajo-. Y yo que estuve todo un invierno usándolas de combustible porque "alguien" tuvo la brillante idea de cortar el suministro de gas robado. Maldita policía –el odio era real, siempre lo fue. Jamás le gustaron los policías, a excepción de dos, que ahora no quería recordar. No tenía nada en contra de ellos ni de su recuerdo. Sólo se trataba de que con su imagen, llegaban otras y sería una cadena que prefería alejar de su cuello. Pero como siempre, la voz de Rachel lo distrajo-.

-Me sorprende que aún no hayas intentado comértelas –últimamente la mujer era el perfecto placebo para su mente y cuerpo-. A todo esto, ten en cuenta que no puedes revenderlas en el mercado oficial porque ya están abiertas. Capaz tengas más suerte en el mercado negro.

-Tienes razón –hizo una pausa y de la nada agregó, con capricho-. Quiero una cama para estrenar las sábanas.

Esa inocente elección de palabras desató en Rachel un sentimiento de pesadez. Ella leyó esas palabras de una forma muy diferente. Recordó que "su lugar" en esa casa era la cama y nada más; últimamente estaba un poco deprimida, pero no sabía el por qué. Tal vez fuera la pronta llegada de un nuevo miembro al equipo. No obstante, Jason sólo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, de forma inocente y sin dobles significados, como el niño que le gustaba ser.

-Siempre quise una cama de auto con luces –continuó el muchacho-. Pero ahora que estoy más grande quiero una cama de agua. Pero, aguarda… No… –negó-. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con mis cuchillos y podría romperse mientras duermo –su pensamiento giraba alrededor de la navaja con la que dormía para que nadie pudiera tomarlo desprevenido-. Me da flojera de solo imaginarlo. –entonces, con la expresión de alguien que acaba de tener una epifanía, gritó entusiasmado:-. ¡Quiero un puff de agua!

-No creo que existan los puff de agua –comentó Rachel, regresando a la conversación, notando que el joven no se había percatado de que ella había mal entendido sus palabras-.

-Rachel, deja de ser tan negativa. Tengo dinero, puedo mandar a que me lo hagan, ¿no?

En seguida, Jason tomó la decisión. Sin consultar, con energía. Tomó a su acompañante del brazo y la llevó, confundida hacia el primer piso de la casa.

-Busca algo bonito –exigió-. Nos vamos al shopping.

Jason ya estaba comenzando a cambiarse. De repente, la escena se le hizo familiar. Volvió a aquella noche en la que estrechó a Rachel contra su pecho y le confesó su nombre… Pensar que la casi completa aniquilación del gueto los había unido en esa precisa habitación para volverlos más íntimos, era un suceso inimaginable. Cierta calidez lo invadió, porque no había esperado ese desenlace.

Jason había secuestrado un auto para huir de los titanes hacia algunos meses, entre las pertenencias que sacó de allí estaban las valijas que una familia de clase media llevaba a un viaje, le dieron un buen precio por el auto, un volkswagen golf 1998 gris, pero pensó que la ropa sería de utilidad.

Rachel rescató de entre un cumulo de ropa de mujer, una remera blanca con rayas azules al mejor estilo marinero de los 50, adherida al cuerpo —puesto que debió ser de una niña—, con mangas de tres cuartos y la combinó con sus jeans clásicos, un suéter violeta al que le faltaba dos botones y una campera de jeans con mangas y capucha de algodón verde musgo de hombre -que le quedaba enorme-, junto a una bufando de color rojo.

Jason se colocó una camiseta blanca y azul de fútbol americano, tan gastada que la tela se había vuelto fina y suave. Llevaba el logo de los New York Giants casi borrado por el uso. Pero a él le gustaba, le recordaba la tela de las remeras de su infancia y ese olor a madera quemada que venía de la parte trasera de la pizzería del barrio. Hacía mucho frío para salir con sólo eso, por lo que encontró tirado en un rincón una campera naranja oscuro que dejó abierta por tener roto el cierre. Antes de irse, tomó del cúmulo de ropa sucia una campera universitaria verde y gris de alguna escuela de la ciudad y, tras ponerse una gorra y la capucha, ambos estaban listos para irse.

-Oye –llamó Rachel-. No podemos aparecer juntos en la ciudad –Era muy consciente del peligro de ser descubiertos: la situación se saldría de control, terminarían en una batalla o peor, en un interrogatorio acerca del cómo y por qué ella estaba con Jason-.

-Lo resolveremos en el camino al centro comercial.

Como de costumbre, Jason no se preocupaba por cosas como ser descubierto por los Titanes, no los consideraba más que niños que jugaban a salvar el día. No iba a negar que a veces se enfrentaran a seres verdaderamente peligrosos, pero también era cierto que sólo eran mocosos que necesitaban de la supervisión de Víctor y Ricardo para poder moverse. Ser descubierto no le preocupaba. Después de todo, solo Nightwing era un peligro para él. Los demás no eran rivales y no eran capaces de reconocerlo, por lo que lo único que podía pasar en caso de encontrarse con ellos sería una incómoda charla entre los amigos de su "amiga" y él no llevaba un letrero con luces de neón que dijera "Atención, Ladrón y Asesino". Todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, hasta cierto punto le agradaba ese nivel se precaución de la muchacha.

Los centros comerciales son un marco distintivo de las ciudades grandes. Suelen ser el punto de encuentro para personas de toda clase, tanto las que van a pasear porque no pueden permitirse más que un helado o un café, como las que suelen comprar sus cosas en esos costosos locales de apariencia sofisticada y elegante.

Jason pensó que podría caminar con Rachel como las personas a su alrededor, pero estaba muy equivocado. La joven mantuvo una distancia prudencial, siempre delante de él por si alguien conocido la frenaba. De esa forma, Jason podría escabullirse más fácilmente y ella fingiría que fue a buscar un libro.

Tras revisar todos los locales de colchones y sucursales de Ikea en el inmenso centro comercial, llegaron al último local Casa Blanca, que habían dejado para lo último porque tenían la esperanza de encontrar el colchón ideal, cosa que no había sucedido todavía.

Jason ingresó al lugar y fue enseguida atendido por un hombre pelirrojo de unos cuarenta años, con sonrisa de vendedor. Era obvio que llevaba años trabajando en ese rubro. Jason conocía muy bien la mirada de ese hombre, la vio en los rostros de las personas casi toda su vida: desconfianza; sabía muy bien que no se veía como alguien adinerado. De niño solía ir de aquí por allá con ropa gastada -cosa que aun sucedía- y sucia debido a que no tenía la oportunidad de bañarse a diario, incluso durante mucho tiempo no tuvo un techo sobre su cabeza. Aun así, jamás dio lástima. Tenía un territorio en el que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que los adultos lo molestaran. El único inconveniente era lidiar con las demás pandillas de niños callejeros. A los golpes, logró sobrevivir y se ganó las miradas desconfiadas de los adultos tras robar sus locales. Una vez una panadera se negó a venderle un kilo de pan, aun cuando él quería pagarlo. El resultado fue una vidriera rota, destrozos y mercadería robada.

En su adolescencia también se vio reflejado en esas miradas de desconfianza. Sus maneras, su forma de ser, no se adecuaban a su nueva condición en la sociedad, tal vez por eso pasaba la mayor del tiempo con el personal domestico, pero no pensaría en eso. Ahora sabía que esa mirada de desconfianza se la merecía: no sólo porque su ropa vieja gritara "no tengo dinero para comprar lo que vendes", sino porque en definitiva él estaba allí para robarse lo que le gustara. Sin embargo, el hombre lo atendió igual, lo llevó a la sección de colchones matrimoniales y Jason se dedicó a probarlos todos.

Si eran demasiado altos, no podía dormir; siempre estaría pendiente de que no hubiera una bomba o alguien armado debajo. Si era pegada al suelo, se despertaría cada cinco minutos; tendría la sensación de que una corriente eléctrica podría alcanzarlo. Los colchones que venían con cama de postes definitivamente no eran buena idea, ni siquiera podría sentarse en ella; los postes podían ser lugares donde uno es atado o podrían romperlos para atacarlo. Las camas con respaldo no eran buenas, atrás de ella podías poner una grabadora o una bomba de C4. Las camas individuales parecidas a sofás que se transformaban en camas dobles o para dos personas eran una buena forma de ahorrar espacio pero era lo mismo con la cama demasiado alta, y si lo pensaba bien, para una cama individual mejor quedarse con su viejo sofá.

Mientras pensaba en todas las eventualidades de las camas, intercambiaba miradas con Rachel. Una mirada furtiva por aquí. Una imperceptible mueca por allá. Ambos probaban colchones y camas y las descartaban comunicándole al otro sus veredictos mediante gestos y miradas disimuladas, un perfecto código que para Jason eso era de rutina. Era parte de estar encubierto: la comunicación no verbal fue unas de las bases de su entrenamiento.

Jason estaba tirado sobre un colchón de resortes. Sus pensamientos vagaban sobre una almohada demasiado blanda acerca de los peligros que conllevaban los resortes. Podían ser un arma, podían usarlos para transmitir corriente, para apuñarlo, para una infinidad de cosas… Mientras desentrañaba en su mente esos aspectos del colchón, notó a Rachel. Con un lento pestañeo, su cara y movimiento de cabeza parecían decir: "No lo pienses tanto, es sólo una cama".

Pobre niña, pensó Jason. Ella no tenía una idea de lo importante que es elegir correctamente las cosas que lo rodeaban. Inclusive, las cosas que se robaba estaban sometidas a esos pensamientos. Por ejemplo, Jason jamás robaría una espada. Eso sería peligroso, ya que podrían usarla en su contra. Lo mismo ocurría con el colchón; para Jason —como le había enseñado la princesa de la Isla Paraíso— todo era una potencial arma, a su favor o en su contra.

Mientras estaba reconsiderando la idea de la cama en forma de auto sobre un esponjoso colchón de plumas, sintió ese conocido aroma a lavanda. Rachel había ayudado a Kori a refaccionar el jardín de la isla donde vivían y se había quedado, a modo de recompensa, con algunos ramos de lavanda que secaba para luego usar como señaladores. La lavanda, al igual que las hortensias, se plantan los días en los que estaba a por llover, esa era la creencia popular. Jason la conocía muy bien; en su adolescencia había ayudado en la manutención de un enorme jardín. Recuerdos hermosos. Ese olor a limpio, a té inglés y merienda recién servida; esa sensación de amor que sólo un abuelo podía brindar, con consejos precisos, amabilidad incondicional. Rachel le traía esos retazos de felicidad. Aunque por precaución, se alejaba inmediatamente de ellos —porque mantenerlos frescos en su mente era balancearse sobre una cuerda fina y floja—, así como también bloqueaba la visión de la enorme casa que solía acechar sus sueños.

-Veo que tenemos el mismo interés por probar esta cama –oyó que le decía una voz femenina y familiar-. ¿Le molestaría que me acueste? –la extremada formalidad que Rachel utilizó, casi hace que Jason explotara en risas, pero se contuvo y le siguió el juego-.

-Oh, por favor, imagínese –respondió, imitando su estilo de voz-. Me encantaría que usara la otra mitad y me informara su opinión.

Debido a los resortes, y al escaso peso de la joven, Jason a duras penas sintió a Rachel recostarse a su lado. Los dos se quedaron allí, con la cabeza sobre dos almohadas que les faltaba cierta consistencia. Pensaban en la comodidad, no del colchón lleno de peligros ni de esos almohadones suaves y esponjosos, sino de la que sentían por estar uno al lado del otro. Era cómodo. Entonces, Jason necesitaba buscar la imperfección. Por lo tanto, comenzó a moverse, con la finalidad de comprobar si se amoldaba bien a sus movimientos. En el proceso, le profirió un golpe con su brazo a Rachel, quien lo miró consternada.

-Mi magnificencia no entra en este colchón –se justificó, sentándose de espaldas a la joven-. ¿Y usted qué opina, madame que no conozco? –la razón de darle la espalda no era para simular que no le estaba hablando, sino porque le causaba demasiada gracia hablar de esa forma exagerada mientras fingían no conocerse. Además, estaba seguro que no podría resistir otro ataque de risa si la miraba a la cara empleando ese tono de voz-.

-Opino, señor, que es el colchón más grande, del local más grande, de un shopping muy muy grande –respondió, manteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en la misma posición-.

Sin decir nada, el joven se levantó para irse. Su mente ya estaba haciendo planes para conseguir una cama grande de verdad, porque como había dicho la magnificencia de un ladrón de su calibre tenía que descansar sobre la cama que llevara la palabra "cama grande" a su máximo superlativo esplendor.

Rachel lo siguió poco después al salir del centro comercial, por una serie de callejones que les permitían evitar a la gente. Luego de un rato de caminata, la joven sin previo aviso cruzó la calle, llamando la atención de Jason. De repente, ella se detuvo tras un auto, respiró sobre el vidrio y escribió algo rápido, con una risilla traviesa, siguió su camino. El joven, sin lucir muy apurado, se acerco, volvió a empañar el vidrio y leyó "¿No piensas robarlo?". Con una media sonrisa, busco a la joven con la vista, sin encontrarla en ningún lugar visible. Jason sabía que ella tenía ojos allí donde la luz no estaba presente, por lo que siguió caminando hasta encontrar el vidrio de un automóvil que descansaba en la sombra de un edificio. Entonces, exhaló sobre el cristal y, cubriendo su dedo con la manga de su campera, escribió "Sí, pero no ese". Esperó unos segundos y luego lo borró; nunca dejaba rastros de nada.

Jason continuó caminando, hasta que de reojo captó algo moverse sobre la sombra que proyectaba una edificación. Las ondas se volvieron más evidentes mientras se acercaba, y supo de qué se trataba —no por nada había investigado arduamente antes del famoso chantaje—. Entonces, introdujo su mano en la oscuridad, tomando unos dedos de los que tironeó, extrayendo a una Rachel sorprendida. El joven encontró de todo en sus ojos: lo violeta de ellos, la confusión, el "¿qué estás haciendo?" que ella impidió hacer audible. Pero no le importó, sintió la repentina necesidad de besarla, por lo que la arrastró en un rápido movimiento al callejón más cercano e hizo que su boca chocara contra la de ella. La reacción de Rachel vino con cierto retraso, pero eso no impidió que él continuara con su tarea. Pasó sus manos con pasión por sus contornos. Revolvió su cabello. Rayó con la aspereza de sus manos la primera capa de dermis de la muchacha. Y tan rápido como empezó, terminó. Se separó de ella, con la respiración jadeante, sonriendo juguetonamente sobre los labios rosados de la joven, mirándola desde muy cerca. La llevaría al gueto del norte, un lugar muy parecido a lo que fueron los barrios negros durante la sublevación de los oprimidos en los años de la segregación racial. Sólo bastó sostenerla de la cintura y, con su mano libre, tocar el botón de su cinturón.

El Norte se caracterizaba por ser barrios post apocalípticos. Allí no existía una reglamentación interna muy definida: era un "todos contra todos", la ley del más fuerte. Por eso Jason había elegido el gueto del Este; al ser más organizado podía —irónicamente— esconderse mejor. Toda su infancia había creído que cuanto más conflictivo fuera el barrio más sencillo era pasar desapercibido, pero desde que llegó a Jump City comprendió que la organización era la verdadera dueña del anonimato. En el Este, nadie delataba a nadie. En el Norte, al contrario, los intereses de sus habitantes estaban contrapuestos y debías cuidarte de recibir un puñal por la espalda, tanto simbólica como literalmente.

Una de las reglas básicas del joven desde que se robó el traje de Red X, era jamás salir sin el cinturón. La teletransportación era el mejor método de fuga, aunque siempre que podía evitar usarlo, lo hacía. El cinturón requería de un combustible difícil de conseguir y siempre bien resguardado por Robin. Conseguir xenothium solía ser una tarea riesgosa, tanto Tim como Ricardo estaban siempre allí para esperarlo. Últimamente, había tenido la precaución de robarlo antes de que fuera embarcado hacia Jump City, esto por otro lado era extremadamente tedioso, tener que viajar a otra ciudad o país para evitar a los Titanes era, a su parecer, una pérdida de tiempo, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Era la hora del almuerzo y ambos jóvenes se habían materializado en una habitación gigante y extremadamente lujosa, llegando a ser desagradable. Jason se adentró en la habitación, abriendo los brazos para abarcar la amplitud del lugar y enfatizar sus palabras.

-Martín tiene el colchón perfecto –explicó, con una sonrisa ancha-.

Martín era el mafioso más poderoso del Norte. Sus abuelos eran butaneses y habían emigrado al país en busca de trabajo; su nieto los tenía bien acomodados en un geriátrico de lujo. Los ancianos se codeaban con personas del más alto nivel sin siquiera saberlo.

Martín era conocido como Magnus. El hombre estaba convencido que ese apodo se lo había ganado por ser el pez más grande del norte, pero a decir verdad, el apodo era por sus… muchos… kilos de más. El era hombre extremadamente grande, desde niño siempre fue alto y de huesos grandes, pero con los años se volcó al buen comer, ganando así su alias.

-¿Cómo sabías el tamaño del colchón de este hombre? –Jason sabía que la joven no conocía al mafioso, después de todo, los Titanes siempre peleaban con los soldados, nunca con los jefes. Principalmente porque estos evitaban salir de los guetos o tenían protección política-policial. El ladrón se metió en el baño con la puerta abierta y mientras orinaba charlaba con Rachel.

-Una vez trabaje para él –relató a la distancia-. Y todo a su alrededor es muy muy grande, hasta sus lápices y lapiceras. Ya sabes, para poder agarrarlos con sus muy muy grandes manos. No creo que te lo puedas imaginar tomando un micro chip con sus dedos de morcilla –dijo para soltar una carcajada-. Eso sí, siempre mantente alejada de él, princesa. Lo he visto aplastar un cráneo con esas manos –Jason terminó en el baño y salió con una toalla entre las manos-.

-Veamos si entiendo: ¿Le vamos a robar a un sujeto que por sí solo puede aplastarnos la cabeza? –el ladrón notó con cierta diversión la preocupación en el rostro de Rachel-. No deberíamos estar aquí y tú no deberías hacer pipí en su baño –a veces, era muy ingenua. Juntos habían robado bastantes cosas, este sería en trabajo sencillo. "Entrar y salir"-.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, nos teletransportaremos. Nadie sabrá que estuvimos aquí –Jason se dedicó a comprobar el colchón y la cama, mientras que Rachel exploraba el lugar, aún intranquila-.

-Wow… me siento pequeña. Definitivamente va a ser un buen uso para las sábanas –Rachel no podía evitar abrir todos los cajones y revisar todo. A Jason no le importó que no dejara las cosas exactamente como las encontró, después de todo, no lo notarían cuando vieran que a Martín le faltaba todo el mueble de cama-.

-¿Crees que entrarán? –el ladrón seguí inspeccionando el mueble. No era ni muy alto, ni muy bajo. El respaldo era de madera de secuoya con detalles de madera corazón purpura de estilo francés Luis XVI, el tapizado era color manteca y simulaba una tela de mármol. El colchón era exquisito, lo baste duro como para evitar que un cuchillo o un resorte rompieran la tela y lo suficientemente suave como para que fuera cómodo. Su tamaño superaba por mucho el modelo más grande en el mercado. Haciendo unos buenos cálculos mentales, Jason consideraba que entraría bastante bien en el segundo piso-.

-Irina es costurera –recordó-. Le pediremos que las modifique para que entren. De hecho, le puedes pedir que te haga más sabanas. Las vas a necesitar. –Rachel se sentó en la cama tras admirar su diseño y, al igual que Jason, aprobaba su decisión. Era la cama perfecta-.

-Todo está saliendo según nuestros no muy planificados planes –Jason se dejó llevar por la risa que le causó su chiste a Rachel. Rio con ella, y en la euforia del momento, la tiró sobre el colchón y la besó apasionadamente. Ambos –y la cama- se esfumaron, dejando en la habitación de Martín un agradable aroma a lavanda y un enorme espacio vacío-.

Subir el mueble por las escaleras fue todo un trámite. Cada fracaso terminaba en unas risas jocosas y chistes sobre la inutilidad del otro. Intentaron subirlo como comunes mortales —en parte por diversión, en parte para no llamar la atención de los vecinos—. Intentaron pasar el mueble por la puerta, no fue posible, y tuvieron resultados pasándolo por la ventana, pero era imposible hacerlo caber por las escaleras. Se les ocurrió subirla con una cuerda por la ventana del segundo piso, pero tampoco dio resultados —obviamente, no pudieron ni levantarlo, además jamás pasaría por allí. Por lo tanto, no les quedó más opción que utilizar los dones de Rachel como último recurso.

El segundo piso —el llamado por su dueño "tercer piso"— de la casa contaba únicamente con el baño y la cama. Jason estaba más que satisfecho, sin embargo vio a Rachel moverse por la habitación señalando esquinas y midiendo con las manos lugares. Continuó mirándola desde su cómoda posición en la cama un largo rato, admirando sus piernas y sus brazos, oliendo su perfume y envidiando esos movimientos de bailarina que ella probablemente ignoraba.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –por más embelesado que estuviera, la curiosidad lo estaba matando-.

-Hay que comprar muebles –respondió, sin ni siquiera mirarlo mientras continuaba escrutando la habitación-.

La voz de Rachel fue casual, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención. A Jason le gustó esa oración. Ella no temía darle la espalda, se sentía suficientemente cómoda como para ignorarlo y actuaba como si fuera parte de la casa. Por lo tanto, el verbo "hay" le pareció hermoso, mucho mejor que "tienes" o "tengo", "tenemos"… juntos. Jason sabía que podía encargarle a Rachel el decorado de la habitación. Después de todo, ella debía tener más idea que él acerca de cortinas y jarrones, ya que cualquiera que viviera con Kori y Cassandra debía aprender algo sobre decoración de interiores.

-¿Comprar? –Repitió el joven-. Yo nunca compro cariño, sólo consigo cosas.

Y ese comentario lo llevaba a su situación actual: Jason miró por largo rato la lista de cosas que Rachel le escribió. Un sofá, un velador, una mesita de luz con cajones, un mueble para el televisor, con cajones, un armario, el palo para la cortina del baño, la cortina del baño, un cesto de ropa sucia (esencial según ella), un mueble para guardar las vendas y el iodo (también en el baño), dos cortinas de diferentes medidas, una planta de interior que el ladrón no logró por ningún medio eliminar de la ecuación y una lámpara. Y, para variar, todo eso debía tener el mismo estilo que la cama. Sería increíblemente difícil encontrar todas esas cosas del tamaño requerido. Profirió una maldición al pensar que algunas tendría que comprarlas.

La decoración llevo toda la tarde —ese martes parecía tener horas infinitas—, pero lo lograron. El resultado final fue increíble, hasta el punto que a Jason no le parecía real. Era la mejor habitación que había logrado crear, parecía un palacio, y todo gracias a Martín y Rachel. Todo estaba en armonía y completo, como si hubieran sacado la idea de una revista de decoración. Incluso, se había salido con la suya y había averiguado que los puff de agua sí existían, logrando apoderarse de uno que un hombre adinerado tenía en la comodidad de su no tan segura mansión.

Un poco exhausto, Jason se tiró en la cama sin sábanas, ya que habían tirado las de Martín. Colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza, sintió la necesidad de estrenar el nuevo televisor que estaba frente a los pies de la cama, justo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar desde la comodidad del colchón de series y películas.

-Nos merecemos un descanso, ¿no? –Inquirió y notó que Rachel estaba completamente de acuerdo-.

-¿Película? –dijo ella, sonriendo contenta-.

-Película –afirmó con la reiteración-.

Jason la dejó elegir entre el montón de filmes robados que había distribuidos por toda la casa.

-Quiero algo clásicos –mencionó mientras ella buscaba entre unas cajas en el primer piso-. Una de esas películas de los años 20 que no requieren que piense ni nada. Estoy tan cansado que creo que me dormiré a mitad de la película.

Mientras el ladrón pensaba en seriamente usar a Rachel para ordenar la planta baja, o primer piso como él le llamaba, Rachel rebuscaba entre el desorden algo que cumpliera con los requisitos del joven. No fue tarea fácil —menos, considerando que debía dejar las cosas en su lugar luego—. Todos los films que tenía eran frutos de la piratería, pero en fondo de una caja que decía "Video Club calle 34", encontró una película del año 1928, en blanco y negro.

La película comenzó con una orquestra que acompañaría todo el film. Un sonido celestial, pero que a los diez minutos se volvió ensordecedor y molesto. Debido a eso, Jason no estaba prestando mucha atención. Prefería deleitarse con la visión del cabello de Rachel que día a día crecía un poco más, todo suave y sedoso. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, mientras que él estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre una de sus manos, demasiado embobada por lo bonita que le parecía la joven a esa distancia.

Entonces, veinte minutos después los ojos del ladrón se concentraron en el film y Jason comenzó a ponerse nervioso. La pantalla mostraba a un horrendo y perturbador "Hombre que ríe", seguido de una mujer rubia y de payasos. El trauma hizo eco. Con cada segundo que el reproductor de DVDs dejaba pasar, el muchacho se ponía cada vez más sensible a las cosas que lo rodeaban.

La sonrisa de ese hombre —porque ya no lo veía como un actor más— le daba escalofríos. Sentía como si unas manos invisibles lo tocaran y le estrujaran tanto los pulsos hasta que el hormigueo le impidiera sentir sus propias manos. La película era muda, pero la imagen aún estaba. Jason la veía desfigurada, veía como el cabello del hombre se tornaba verdoso y como los ojos del sujeto lo seguían. Sintió desconectarse de su entorno. Los sonidos se volvieron sordos, pesados, distantes, hasta que casi dejaron de existir a su alrededor.

Su respiración se volvió irregular, errática, forzada para mantener a su cerebro oxigenado. La asfixia lo invadió al sentirse preso de la mirada de ese hombre. Con su mueca sonriente, su pecho comenzó a doler mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado. Las gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente, para ser absorbidas por su ropa. A la distancia una macabra carcajada llegaba a su presente, proviniendo de un recuerdo lejano. La habitación se oscureció. Sólo eran él y el hombre que ríe.

Una mano helada, tan fría que dolía, lo sujetó con fuerza, frenando sus temblores. Se sintió observado por una mujer… una mujer. Una mujer… de piel blanca y su cabello parecía ¿rubio? ¿Ella también reía? Se zafó del agarre con brusquedad, casi como si el tacto quemara. Oyó una voz familiar en la lejanía, pero no quería escucharla. Debía prestarle atención al hombre que reía, no podía dejarse sorprender por él. La voz era cada vez más fuerte e insistente.

Un grito lo sacó del trance.

-¡JASON! ¡TIENES UN ATAQUE PÁNICO! ¡CALMATE! ¡ESTAMOS SOLOS!

Los ojos negros de la mujer pálida se volvieron grandes y de pronto, todo se tornó oscuro. La vio delante de él, flotando entre un montón de imágenes que se sucedían las unas a las otras, sin un orden lógico. La mujer estaba sorprendía, intrigada, sin comprender nada de lo que veía.

-Voy a ordenarlo –la oyó decir-.

Parecía precavida, sutilmente asustada. Las imágenes comenzaron a ordenarse. Aquellas que estaban borrosas se volvieron más nítidas, aunque no del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Jason intentara gritar. Gritar con toda su desesperación que no lo hiciera. Que no tocara. Que ya no quería ver. Que ya no quería sentir Que ya no quería recordar. Pero su voz no salía por más que lo intentara.

Su miedo era tanto, que activó su sentido más primitivo: su sentido de supervivencia. Este vociferaba, exclamaba e imploraba. Defiéndete. Corre. Ataca. Huye. No mires atrás. Su cuerpo se movió de forma violenta, impulsado por la ira que usaba como combustible para defenderse de la amenaza que lo ponía en peligro cuando el miedo lo paralizaba, cuando su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

De pronto, estaba en una habitación, envuelto del sonido de la lluvia torrencial. La luz de una lámpara y la de un televisor que pasaba varias imágenes eran sus únicos testigos.

-¡NO!

Jason se abalanzó sobre la mujer que tenía al lado. No sabía quién era ni le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que lo estaba lastimando. Ella era el enemigo. La golpeó en el rostro con toda la fuerza que acumuló, estando a nada de sacarle un diente. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó del cabello y volvió a golpearle reiteradas veces la cabeza contra el suelo. Luego, se percató de que estaba asfixiándola con sus grandes manos. El tacto con esa piel se le hizo familiar, el contorno, lo pequeño de ese cuello se le hizo conocido. Hasta que notó que la mirada no era nueva. Conocía esa expresión de pánico, esos ojos demasiado violetas para ser naturales… el olor a lavanda.

Él la conocía, pero no podía entender de dónde. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lo lastimaba? Ella intentaba hablar, pero él no quería escucharla. Su visión se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas, que cayeron de sus ojos, deslizándose por las mejillas de la joven que tenía debajo de él. Sin embargo, las ignoró. Porque tenía miedo de sufrir. Tenía miedo de volver a aquel sótano lleno de payasos y monstruos. Las lágrimas continuaron su caída libre, colisionando con el rostro de la extraña, fundiéndose con las de ella.

Aprovechando su llanto, la mujer levantó un brazo con mucha fatiga mientras luchaba por respirar. No se lo impidió y permitió que tocara su frente. Fue un toque frío que le envió imágenes luminosas como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica.

De la nada, se encontró a sí mismo en un inmenso jardín. El verde, cegador, chillón, no tenía fin. Un libro pesado y áspero pesaba entre sus manos. A su lado, un hombre mayor, casi calvo, vestido de frac negro con un chaleco rojo y un mono gris le sonreía mientras ojeaba el diario. En la mesita blanca que los separaba, había leche chocolatada en una taza y té negro en la otra; un gran plato de galletas se interponía entre su taza y la tetera blanca como la nueva por la mañana. El aroma dulzón a flores, a pasto, madera y a sol lo rodeaba. A lo lejos, distinguió la silueta de un hombre bajar de un auto grande y brillante, un auto de lujo bañado por los rayos solares.

Todos los movimientos de las personas y cosas que lo rodaban eran tan lentos que podía apreciar a la perfección cada minúsculo detalle: las aves que surcaban un cielo celeste pastel adornado por pequeñas nubes de algodón, como las alas de las mariposas sobre las margaritas daban amplios movimientos, el hombre lo saludaba, saludándolo y cómo ese gesto lo llenaba de expectativa, de emoción. Lo había estado esperando. Ansiaba la llegada de esa persona, pero no podía ver su rostro por los rayos del medio día. Aun así, podía apreciar la manera en la que su camisa blanca brillaba por la luz, junto con un suéter de lana celeste sobre los hombros. Llevaba pantalones marrones, armoniosos con el jardín. Bajo el brazo, llevaba un enorme regalo. Pero no estaba sólo, una jovencita esbelta lo acompañaba, con una cabellera tan roja que parecía haber sido besada por el sol. Ella se adelantó con sus diminutos piecitos enfundados en tacos bajos y dobló delante de un arbusto donde otro joven alto y de cabellos negros, vestido con ropa de deporte gris y azul la abrazó con cariño.

El clima era cálido, lo sabía por lo liviano de su ropa. Las golondrinas cantaban. El olor a gardenias y jazmines le inundaba las fosas nasales queriendo competir con el olor a galletas. El anciano lo miraba sonriente, hasta que movió los labios para hablarle.

-¿Lo ha olvidado? A veces me pregunto dónde tiene la cabeza –no había reproche. Esa voz acogedora lo llenaba de una felicidad inmensa, de un calor tan suave y reconfortante-. Feliz cumpleaños, niño Jason. Esta noche tendremos pastel.

La luz del solar aumentó su intensidad, hasta que todo se volvió blanco y luego oscuro otra vez. Estaba en su casa, en Jump City, con una tormenta eléctrica de fondo y una lágrima cálida sobre su mejilla.

Rachel ya no estaba.

Se levantó con parsimonia y apagó el televisor. Sacó de la reproductora de video la película y la tiró por la ventana. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá paralelo a la cama, mirando él lugar donde había intentado asesinar a Rachel. No era estúpido. Sabía a la perfección lo que había sucedido. El film había removido algo que él había suprimido, Rachel intentó calmar su ataque de pánico intentando volver a tapar el recuerdo, pero cuando entró en su mente no pudo hacerlo. Había demasiado caos allí. Y sin malicia había reordenado todos sus traumas. Él había vuelto a sentir miedo, terror, espanto… la reconoció como enemigo y había intentado matarla… casi lo logra. Ella lo envió a un día feliz, tal vez el único que encontró en el apuro y tanto dolor con el único fin de ganar tiempo y huir.

Jason sintió un odio profundo hacia Rachel. Por haberse metido en su mente. Por haberle mostrado una felicidad que jamás volvería a tener. Por haberlo dejado solo con esa sensación de vacío. Solo con sus demonios, esos que ella volvió a resucitar. Solo con su anhelo de regresar a esos desayunos tardíos en el jardín. La odiaba por eso y más. Por eso, bajó hacia la planta baja de la casa y se tiró en su sofá.

Si desean ver el plano de la casa de Jason busquen mi usuario en Wattpad: AnaAlgoLindo


	9. Aviso

Odio hacer avisos y odio quien los hace, pero esto es importante, a mi coautora se le rompió la p.c por eso no estamos subiendo nada ni acá ni en Wattpad.

Nada eso, esta historia es un arduo trabajo en conjunto y hasta que no se compre una p.c esta historia esta en pausa.

La obra ya esta guionada, ya tiene final y todo, así que no se preocupen que vamos a seguir.


	10. Nocturna Suppressio

_**Nocturna Suppressio**_

Era ensordecedor. El sonido de la tormenta la abrumaba. La humedad golpeaba con fuerza cada hueso ofendido de su cuerpo.

El primer trueno ocasionó que tomara conciencia de cuan entumecidas estaban sus piernas; la presión de las pinzas sobre los dedos de sus pies se le hacía insoportable. Intentó no temblar, mantener su respiración dificultosa a raya, pero la incómoda posición en la que estaba se lo hacía difícil. Sus brazos se encontraban atados sobre su cabeza, mientras que el peso de su cuerpo oscilando en el aire mantenía a sus muñecas dislocadas.

Estaba segura que la mantenían despierta a fuerza de golpes hacía más de tres días pero también podía estar equivocada. Su mente desvariaba a causa del cansancio y estaba rodeada de reflectores que además de luz generaban un calor que le abrasaban la piel.

El siguiente trueno le quemó las retinas con su luz, dejándola ciega. El miedo la tenía paralizada, atenta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos se hallaban vendados y su cuerpo encerrado en una diminuta caja. El movimiento era escaso, casi imposible debido a la cigüeña que la mantenía fija en una posición que le causaba un dolor lacerante. Desnutrida y deshidratada, sentía como sus riñones amenazaban con colapsar cada vez que su cuerpo intentaba eliminar las toxinas por vía de una orina espesa y teñida de sangre. El frío le calaba los huesos y, aun sin poder ver, estaba convencida que pronto perdería los dedos por la hipotermia.

Los truenos aumentaron.

Otra estela de luz la llevó a una mesa inclinada ligeramente hacia abajo. Atada, con una toalla sobresu rostro escuchaba las risas de un hombre y una mujer mientras empapaban el trapo. La sensación de asfixia; la ilusión de ahogarse; las señales de emergencia que su cerebro enviaba a falta del esencial oxígeno; las gotas de agua de la toalla escurriéndose por su piel, humedeciendo labios ya secos, rotos, descascarados. Cada sensación era tortuosa. Y la electricidad que cada tanto le inducían también. Hacían temblar cada nervio de su sistema. Pero el miedo que le causaba no saber cuándo y por cuánto tiempo volverían a ahogarla le ocasionaba ataques de histeria y convulsiones. Porque aunque lo hiciera, aunque dejara sus cuerdas vocales como sacrificio en el acto, jamás —nunca— podría vociferar lo suficientemente alto como para que Dios la escuchara.

No había escondite alguno. No había espereza. En su lugar sólo se acumulaba desolación, desesperación y toneladas de locura.

Otro truenoy las hienas rabiosas intentaban entrar a su diminuta jaula. La llenaron de terror, mientras permanecía lo más quieta posible esperando que las arañas a su alrededor nola mordieran. El agua podrida que había logrado tomar le subía por la garganta. Su cuerpo quería expulsarla, pero ella no poda permitirlo, no cuando los vívereseran tan escasos y una manzana podridaera lo más sabroso que podía esperar ingerir.

Otro trueno y sentía como le extirpaban cada uña.

Otro trueno y oía sus huesos romperse a causa de la tortuga.

Otro trueno y sonidos de gritos a altísimo volumen le hacían sangrar los tímpanos, a la par que en vano asimilaba las amenazas que el cuchillo escribía sobresu piel.

Otro tueno y ya había hecho un tour por el museo de la tortura.

Mil truenos y mil tormentos. Un millón de truenos y un millónde suplicios. Un billón de truenos y un billón de humillaciones. Otro trueno… y otro más. Porque jamás bastarían las tormentas. Porque jamás sería suficiente el llanto, los gritos, las suplicas, los lamentos, las maldiciones ni las imploraciones. Ya no era una persona. Solo era un cúmulo de emociones encerradas en un cuerpo lacerado y roto. Roto. Demasiado roto, tanto en sentidos literales como mentales.

Otro trueno y sus ojos fueron descubiertos dejando a plena vista el rostro sonriente del hombre que la torturaba día y noche, de sonrisa ancha y roja, piel blanca y ojos inyectados de locura, salvajismo y diversión. Reía mientras acercaba un cuchillo al rojo vivo a su cara. Y jamás lo olvidaría. Porque mientras la marcaba, mientras dibujaba en su mejilla con el filo ardiente de la hoja, mientras sus gritos iban más allá de la sala en la que se encontraba, la risa macabra haría eco para siempre. Grabada a fuego en su memoria, en su piel, en sus músculos y huesos; en cada milímetro de lo que era. O en lo que quería aferrarse a ser.

Con el último trueno, Rachel despertó gritando. El sudor bañaba su piel y empapaba su pijama. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que ocurría, Ricardo ya había ingresado a la habitación con una expresión que denotaba toda la angustia que podía conllevar alguien que encuentra a una persona sumida en el más puro terror. Repentinamente, la abrazó. La mecióentre sus fuertes brazos mientras le decía que solo era una pesadilla, que todo estaríabien. Pero su cuerpo dolía, su rostro leardía, como si estuviera aun perdiéndose fuego con una letra en particular.

Incómoda, se removió entre el dulce agarre de Nightwing. Confundida, aterrada, adolorida. Demasiado manchada. Manoteó los brazos protectores que la ceñían como si quemaran, sus ojos atormentados los veían cada vez más claros, más largos y con dedos de viejo pianista, esqueléticos, frenéticos. Estaba alucinando.

-Estoy sucia –balbuceó-. Sangre. Tengo sangre. -Su voz denotaba la histeria de una joven que acababa de tener una ante prima de los horrores del ser humano medieval-.

Rachel luchaba para levantarse, a punto de abrir la puerta de un ataque de pánico. Y él pánico desestabilizaba sus emociones, sus poderes, que ya estaban haciendo estragos en la gravedad de los objetos y libros que residían en la habitación. Todo a su alrededor estaba flotando y recorriendo la habitación con un lento y dulce oscilar, que pronto se convertiría en una tormenta de objetos.

-Tranquila, todo está bien –dijo Ricardo, con toda su amabilidad, pero con cierta persistencia-. Déjame ayudarte.

Entonces, ella se dejó guiar al baño, siendo mecida por su voz, aquella que usaba para calmar a las víctimas que rescataba. Intentó desvestirla para ayudarla a meterse en la bañera, pero una resistente negativa de Rachel se lo impidió. No quería que nadie la tocara. No deseaba que nadie la viera. Porque había cicatrices —que habían sido grabadas en su cuerpo hacía meses por cierto ladrón y otras que su sueño había creado en su mente luego de la pesadillas… los recuerdos—. Simplemente, quería desaparecer del mundo y encerrarse en un lugar seguro de sus memorias. ¿Suyas? No importaba. Les temía, la horrorizaban.

A pesar del rechazo de Raven, Ricardo no salió del baño, sino que le dio la espalda mientras ella se desnudaba y metía bajo el agua de la canilla que él había abierto con anterioridad. El antiguo Robin se sentó en el inodoro y esperó a que ella terminara, en caso de que necesitara ayuda con algo, mientras intentaba formular una explicación ante lo que acaba de suceder. La inestabilidad de Raven era sabido, se debía a su padre y temía que ella estuviera frente a una fuerte sacudida, algún tipo de recaída. Porque por nada en el mundo se debía repetir lo de aquel fatídico cumpleaños.

Por su parte, Raven intentaba calmar sus nervios gritando en su mente palíndromos, uno tras otro.

-Yo dono rosas, oro no doy.

-Sometamos o matemos.

-Ese bello sol le bese.

-Anula la luz azul a la Luna.

Eran su mantra personal, que no usaba desde que era una niña. Su madre se lo había enseñado y al crecer había dejado esa costumbre. Pensaba que de nada servía, que se trata sólo de frases vacías y, sin embargo en ese momento y ante su propia incredulidad quería creer que funcionaba y que su madre vendría a abrazarla y consolarla como en antaño.

Después del baño, la joven necesitó del consuelo de los cálidos brazos de su líder. Compartió la cama con él, siendo arrullada por un suave murmullo de palabras bonitas que la hicieron sentir protegida. Por un iluso instante, creyó que nada le pasaría. Pero esa noche de pesadillas junto a la sensación de ser observada constantemente, no la abandonó…

La paranoia llegó con el pasar de los días. Rachel tenía la sensación de que alguien seguía sus pasos aún si sus poderes le indicaban que estaba sola —aún si recordaba que todo podía estar en su cabeza, como con la protagonista de _Rebeca_ , un libro que dio origen al conocido síndrome de persecución con el mismo nombre—. Siempre estaba alerta, al asecho de algo que su conciencia le decía no existía, pero que sus sentidos, su piel erizada le indicaban que estaba allí, esperando. ¿A qué? A algo. A atacarla. A devorarla. A consumirla. Y lo lograba, lentamente, con cada paso a hurtadillas que daba, mientras que el sueño, o mejor dicho la falta de él, le nublaba el juicio.

Todas las noches era la misma rutina: contemplar su cama con temor a dormir. Con pánico a soñar. Con miedo a volver a sentir todas esas atrocidades. Desprotegida, desesperanzada y desesperada, los gritos en medio de la noche dejaron de ser algo extraño, como la presencia de Richard en la Torre por más tiempo del acostumbrado —presencia que Raven agradeció—.

La vida en la torre no había cambiado nada. Mientras esta se movía, viva, llena de héroes que realizaban sus actividades cotidianas y ella, que se reconfortaba entre esa paz que le daban las tonterías de los Titanes. Sin hacer nada sumida en un sopor absurdo en ella, era como estar inmersa en una gran y espesa niebla, todo fuera de ella continuaba su rumbo pero Raven estaba varada, solo aparentaba, contemplando con una mirada vacía el paisaje que se alzaba desde lo alto del edificio. Su cerebro solo lograba concentrarse en los sueños,vividos, atroces, de colores chillones a veces y otros, en tonos apagados como una película dramática, sus pensamientos sobre el tema ocupaban el noventa por ciento de su día, era un pensamiento constante y cuando la bruma la envolvía se forzaba a salir de ella con una de las imágenes salidas de sus sueños. Así mismo, la claridad con la que revivía momentos tan traumáticos le aseguraba que no podía tratarse de meros productos de su imaginación.

Un día cualquiera, Raven ingresó cual alma en pena a la Torre tras pasar todo un día viendo el pasto crecer y dejando que sus compañeros hicieran el trabajo de héroes mientras ella buscaba formas en las nubes. Ese mismo día, tuvo lo que los alcohólicos llaman "momento de lucidez" mientras estaba acurrucada en el sillón de la sala de estar. Se suponía que compartía un momento de compañerismo con el resto de los Titanes que en ese momento estaban inactivos. "Iban a ver la película del siglo" había gritado Cyborg a los cuatro vientos, mientras que Chico Bestia lo secundaba dando vueltas alrededor de la sala común.

Pero su mente no pudo evitar divagar, viajar a la casa de Jason, donde las reglas eran completamente diferentes. Donde en el sillón sucio y mugroso había espacio de más para dos personas —espacio de más para ella, por su pequeña complexión—.

Ausente del beso apasionado entre los amantes de la película, hizo un pequeño recorrido mental por la casa del joven ladrón. No había cables, destacó. Se esforzó por recordar algún toma corrientes, pero no. Todo funcionaba a base de pilas y baterías enterrados en el suelo, todo con baja frecuencia. Incluso las luces de las habitaciones iluminaban escasamente, por la falta de una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

A sus oídos ingresó el sonido de comida siendo masticada. Y eso la hizo pensar que en la casa de Jason la comida estaba perfectamente medida —de hecho, la heladera siempre se encontraba vacía… o mejor dicho, no había comida en su interior, porque estaba llena de otras cosas, objetos que nadie pondría allí, exceptuando la infaltable cerveza—. No había platos. Ni siquiera cubiertos. Todo era descartable —e incluso eso no terminaba en la basura, si no que si no estaban rotos se volvían a usar—. Los vasos eran de lata gruesa y solo contaba con dos tazas, una de ellas con el aza rota. Aun cuando la casa se trataba de una armería en plena regla, todo aquello que pudiera ser usado en contra del bienestar de Jason por parte de un intruso estaba escondido a la perfección. El solo hecho de caminar por la casa era toda una empresa del estilo de Misión Imposible. El caos de ese lugar hacia casi —porque Jason se movía por ella cual personaje de una película de espías rusos, con destreza, soltura y elegancia— imposible andar sin tropezarse o causar un escándalo de cosas rotas. Fue entonces que Rachel supuso que se trataba de una alarma contra intrusos.

Las veces que vio a Jason comer solo —en sus primeros días a su lado— lo hacía con una navaja suiza que tenía un poco de todo en su interior y cuando durmieron juntos, él lo hizo armado.

Ahora que lo pensaba… incluso los picaportes de la casa eran de plástico… como muchas otras cosas. La casa estaba aislada, la electricidad y el gas no podían hacer mella en ella.

Rachel se vio obligada a cambiar su forma de actuar en la Torre cuando tanto Ricardo como Kori empezaron a mirarla y a susurrar. Allí se percató de que sus noches en vela preocupaban a los jóvenes amantes que la veían como a su pequeña. Esa misma noche, tomó el coraje para conjurar una protección en su sueño. Su cuerpo no emitiría ni un solo ruido. Pasaría una noche en plena calma. En apariencia, porque la realidad era totalmente diferente: aunque su cuerpo no lo demostrara, el horror continuaría. Una y otra vez. Noche tras noche. Hechizo tras hechizo…

El estrés comenzó a acumularse en su sistema. La falta de exteriorización de sus temores modificó sobremanera su humor. No lo definiría como violencia, pero si como agresividad. Un ejemplo de ello era el grito que había recibido Garfield, algo que a su vez terminó con la destrucción de los ventanales que estaban cerca —aún estaba pensando en cómo disculparse por ello—.

Sus pies se mecían sobre el agua marina y su pálida piel apenas percibía los rayos del sol. Su humor era impredecible. Algunas veces, estaba tan deprimida que podría hundirse en un mar de lágrimas. Otras, paranoica o enojada. También solía sentir una extraña y aterradora euforia que le llenaba el estómago, acompañada de una descarga de adrenalina. ¿Acaso así era como Jason se sentía a diario? Era ineludible la conexión que había forzada entre la mente del muchacho y la suya. Cada noche se fusionaba con los recuerdos más oscuros del joven y cada mañana sufría sus daños colaterales.

-Tranquila –se dijo a sí misma-. Soy Rachel Roth –porque en ese estado de vulnerabilidad no podía ser la máscara de heroína-. Y todo eso no me pasó a mí. Soy Rachel… -y recordó, también que así la llamaba Jason-.

Desesperada por un poco de estabilidad volvió a lo palíndromos en un mero intento por buscar en el recuerdo de una madre ausente algo de consuelo. Los juegos de palabras que ya eran cada vez más largos, cada vez más complejos, ya eran poemas

"Alameda, racimo, leve rayo,  
ópalos de salina sed, la clara  
mar, alcaldesa: ni la sed solapo,  
o ya revelo mi cara de mala."

El calor de la madera del muelle la llevó a pensar en otros detalles de sus días con el ladrón: no tenía fósforos ni encendedores —y ella entendió a la perfección la razón detrás de eso. Su piel, de hecho, lo había percibido sin las cicatrices físicas—. Con solo soñar sus recuerdos, a ella también le daban ganas de poner vidrios polarizados en las ventanas junto a grandes y pesadas cortinas. Si no, ¿por qué una persona tendría un auto viejo en su patio? Jason lo tenía allí para cubrir la ventana que daba a la calle.

De hecho, ella en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de la Torre porque se sentía observada. Estaba segura que solo se trataba de la paranoia que las pesadillas le regalaban pero no podía quedarse más tiempo allí sin sentirme mal. Tal vez por eso Jason estaba tan obsesionado con el anonimato, con vivir en un barrio que se rige por un código de confidencialidad férreo similar a un voto religioso.

Otra cosa que podía destacar de sus "sueños" —con comillas, porque en realidad de trataban de horribles memorias de la vida de alguien más— eran los rostros que aparecían con frecuencia. Mientras se recostaba para contemplar el despejado cielo que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, intentaba controlar su respiración para calmarse un poco. Pensaba en el momento en que tomó coraje para buscarlos en los archivos. Esos nombres… Esos antecedentes… Tendría que haberlo intuido cuando el ladrón mencionó a Queen… Quinzel, la mismísima pareja del príncipe payaso del crimen de Gótica. Había oído rumores de ellos, historias —ciertas oraciones que habían salido en algún momento de la boca de Ricardo—, pero leer los archivos que el mismísimo Batman había redactado era algo a otro nivel.

Así, las noches pasaron como un tormento eterno. Vomitar por el pánico, llorar por la miseria y gritar del dolor mientras nadie la observaba de día ya era una rutina. Su mente estaba a un solo paso del colapso. Cada tanto, algún cristal se rompía sin previo aviso. Sus emociones se mezclaban con las de sus compañeros y dejaba a todos de mal humor o temerosos. Las noches se convertían en momentos de vigilia, esperando el amanecer, bebidas energéticas y café. Lo que sea que evitara que cayera dormida y tuviera los horribles recuerdos ajenos —que para ese punto ya no distinguía si se trataban de las vivencias de Jason o de productos mal elaborados de su mente, basados en las memorias del muchacho—.

Solía pasar las noches dentro de la bañadera con el agua helada rodeándola y cubriéndola desde la regadera para mantenerse despierta. Cualquiera que la viera en sus momentos de privacidad vería a una niña inmersa en una situación traumática, pálida, hambrienta –porque comer le costaba. Su estómago se cerraba-, con ojeras tan rojas como tan sólo el llanto y el sueño permiten, cubierta de los vestigios de lágrimas viejas, con el nacimiento de las nuevas, tartamudeando, temblando y meciéndose mientras pronunciaba mantras mezclados con súplicas. Debía admitir que era buena mintiendo, porque por la mañana la apatía volvía a su ser. Temía las consecuencias de su estado, ¿la consideran un potencial peligro o una víctima? ¿Cómo explicar su estado sin exponerlos a todos? ¿La culparían como lo hacen los policías con las víctimas de violación? ¿Era ella una víctima de violación aun o tenía una relación consensuada? ¿Estas preguntas importaban siquiera?

Toda su vida había cambiado abruptamente, incluso, sus visitas constantes a la cafetera la había llevado a comenzar un ritual de investigación sobre crímenes violentos con Tim —que se la pasaba cerca del viejo cacharro que llamaban máquina de café— durante la noche. El actual líder de los Titanes parecía no dormir nunca. Siempre estudiaba y entrenaba. Era una máquina de hacer cosas y Raven supuso que debía ser duro vivir bajo la constante presión de ser un Robin.

-Gracias, Raven –había dicho el líder luego de trasnochar tratando de resolver casos, y ella se había sentido útil y distraída-.

La mayoría se resolvían con sólo pistas en papel que finalizaban con una llamada a la central de policía y una típica oración similar a: "habla Robin, el culpable del caso tal es tal sujeto". Así de fácil. La policía confiaba ciegamente en los Titanes y aún más en Robin. Después de todo… era Robin y existía la creencia de que era perfecto, al igual que su mentor. Algunos, incluso, dudaban de su humanidad.

Parecía que el mundo entero le pedía ser perfecto. Como si no hubiera otra alternativa para llevar el título de Robin. Además, en boca de todos siempre había lugar para una comparación con Ricardo y, sin embargo Tim no se dejaba desanimar y continuaba diligentemente con su trabajo. Y Raven se convirtió en su silenciosa compañera de noches junto al café, comida chatarra, más café y cosas con azúcar. La dieta de ambos se volvió poco saludable y el estrés continuó su escalada, como si una fecha de entrega inaplazable los persiguiera a ambos —cuando en realidad, en el caso de la joven el problema estaba en dormir en sí—.

Recostada en el muelle, con sus pies siendo acariciados por el agua, Raven se dejaba acunar por The Enemy de Mumford and Sons, la canción que su i-pod reproducía una y otra vez. Allí tuvo otro momento de lucidez. El Joker secuestrando a un niño de quince años, torturándolo durante tres largos años en los que Jason esperó a su salvador hasta perder toda la esperanza. El corazón roto al verse perdido en ese bucle de dolor. El dolor de los años posteriores, mientras sus heridas sanaban y él asimilaba que había sido olvidado. Y únicamente podía haber una razón para que ese maniaco se ensañara tanto con el joven. Sólo podía existir un vínculo tan fuerte entre Jason y sus captores… Sí. Se conocían de antes. El petirrojo, con las alas rotas, muerto en sus brazos. ¿Qué otras pruebas necesitaba? Jason era Robin… o mejor dicho, lo había sido. Era probable que ese Robin en verdad estuviera muerto, porque el hombre de veinticinco años con la Jota marcada con hierro candente en su mejilla no se parecía en nada a un Robin. Tal vez si sus movimientos en batalla, pero nada más.

Una de esas noches que pasaba con Tim, Raven se ofreció a buscar más café. Ella recordó que Ricardo había vuelto a pasar una noche con Kori, por lo que procuró no hacer mucho ruido al pasar por su habitación sin estar segura si estaba allí o en la de la alienígena. Los largos y silenciosos pasillos de la Torre se encontraban a oscuras y ella se podía mover entre ellos gracias a la familiaridad con la misma. Sin embargo, una luz encendida captó su atención. De haber sido otro día, no habría reparado en ella, pero en ese momento de alerta continua todo lo parecía una amenaza —cortesía de los traumas de cierto ladrón y de ella por meterse en su mente—, por ende se transformó en una sombra e ingresó en la habitación.

Grandes pantallas encendidas mostraban a todos los integrantes de la Torre durmiendo, menos a Tim, a ella claro esta y a… Nightwing, quien se encontraba en la sala de vigilancia. Una que nadie solía usar. Incluso, las cámaras en las habitaciones estaban apagadas, por la privacidad de todos. O eso se suponía. Ricardo, al haber perdido de vista a Raven, comenzó a buscarla por todas las cámaras.

Entonces, reprimiendo un ataque de pánico, la joven se teletransportó a una cafetería del otro lado del hemisferio, tomó los cafés de unos hombres de negocio que merendaban y se apresuró a reaparecer frente a la puerta del estudio de Tim. A los ojos de Ricardo, ella sólo había ido a buscar un café menos aguado que el de la Torre.  
Pero su respiración apresurada no se podía ciertamente ocultar por mucho tiempo; el reciente descubrimiento la ponía aún más alerta y nerviosa. ¿Él había visto a Red X entrar y colocar las flores y las cartas? ¿La vio en un estado desastroso y humillante tras sus primeros encuentros? ¿Él sabía? El labial rojo en la entrada de su baño volvió a su mente con tanta fuerza que fue lo único que pensó mientras enrollaba los hilos de colores para la pizarra de Robin.

Rachel estuvo toda la noche –y las que le siguieron- con el corazón en la boca. Esta vez, la sensación de sentirse observada era real. Demasiado real. Y se vio obligada a luchar contra sus deseos de salir corriendo y esconderse en alguna parte. Pero no tenía a donde ir.

Al día siguiente, luego de que Nightwing saludara a todos los Titanes, ella fue la primera en recluirse. Pero no en su habitación, sino en la sala de vigilancia. Todo el día se la pasó viendo las grabaciones y llegó a la conclusión de que cada vez que Ricardo visitaba la Torre los espiaba —algo que le dio paz al confirmar que entonces él no sabía nada del trato y la relacion que había entablado con Red X—. No sabía si sus "observaciones" eran para protegerlos o para controlarlos. Tampoco sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Lo hacía porque estaba preocupado? ¿O porque como en una cadena de mando militar cualquier error de los Titanes recaía en Tim, que a su vez caía sobre Nightwing y luego sobre Batman? ¿Se trataba, acaso, de un efecto de la presión de ser un chico maravilla? ¿La presión de llevar ese distinguido apellido?

¿Cómo era, entonces, la vida privada de los Wayne? ¿Debían ser siempre perfectos? Era sabido que con el nombre, el dinero y la familia llegaban otras cosas como el duro entrenamiento y las lecciones interminables, la entrega y el sacrificio. Después de todo, eran casi los únicos humanos que pertenecían a la Liga o que podían llegar a aspirar a ella. ¿Era ese el precio? Por lo tanto, la pregunta era obvia: ¿Jason no pudo con ello? ¿Cómo había sido Jason como Robin? Preguntas y preguntas y preguntas. Miles de interrogantes rondaban por la mente de la joven y no podía ser bueno —pero al menos, la mantenían ocupada y evitaban que tuviera que ir a dormir y tener su terrible dosis de pesadillas—.

En los días que le siguieron a ese, y por mucho tiempo más, Rachel continuó con su investigación. Aun cuando un nuevo integrante había llegado, ella estaba demasiado ocupada. No había rastros de Jason por ningún lado; se hablaba de un segundo Robin, pero la prensa parecía confundirlo con Tim. Ella podía notar la diferencia porque los conocía y sabía distinguir sus cuerpos aun detrás del traje, sus rostros aun detrás de la máscara. En los archivos de los Jóvenes Titanes no había ninguna solicitud para que un nuevo Robin anterior a Tim ingresara… Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que nadie supiera de Jason? ¿Lo habían borrado? ¿Ese era el destino para quienes no lograran estar a la altura del uniforme? O peor aún, ¿Batman consideraba que Jason no había estado a la altura? ¿Él sabía lo que le pasado? ¿Lo había abandonado a su suerte? Según las memorias de Jason, eso era lo que había sucedido… había sido reemplazado por alguien más joven y eficiente —y eso explicaba la violencia que aplicaba hacia el líder de los Titanes cuando interceptaban alguno de los crímenes de Red X—. Él sentía. ¿Lo culpaba de su situación? ¿Tim sabía acaso de Jason? ¿Batman lo usaría como escarmiento, en el sentido más estricto de "Mantente a la altura o terminaras como tu predecesor"? ¿Batman sería capaz de decir algo así? Ella no lo conocía y dudaba que existiera alguien que realmente lo hiciera.

El muelle se había convertido indudablemente en su nuevo lugar favorito. Sus pies pasaban más tiempo sumergidos en el agua que fuera de ella. Y ese miércoles, sus pensamientos volvían a Jason —siempre lo hacían, de hecho. Sin falta. El ladrón estaba en su mente con constancia, como si desde una pequeña y malévola semilla hubiera crecido un aterrador sauce llorón de pantano y hubiera echado raíces entre sus neuronas. —. La pregunta del día –porque a ella le gustaba torturarse con una pregunta a la vez para poder sobre analizarla al máximo- era: ¿Por qué había robado el traje de Red X?. Las hipótesis no tardaron en llegar, renovadas gracias a su nuevo conocimiento ¿Trataba de logar algún tipo de venganza? ¿Era para demostrar la ineficiencia de su reemplazo o se trataba de un trastorno de disociación? Sin embargo, lo que sí estaba claro que había una finalidad tras el hurto de dicho traje y no otro, de permanecer en esa ciudad y no en otra, de atacar con toda su ira a Tim cuando con Ricardo sólo había burlas—. En el año en que Jason había sido Red X había logrado causar más problemas que todos los maleantes de la ciudad en la última década —y eso que no estaba contando el hecho de haberla chantajeado a ella. Ni quería pensar en eso. Si él en serio era un ex Robin entonces estaba más jodida de lo que pensaba, estaba entrenado enserio… ¡por Batman! Podía no salir viva de esa "relación"—.

Entonces, en la mitad de sus pensamientos sobre un posible homicidio en medio de un ataque de ira, con ella como víctima, algo la tomó del tobillo y fue arrastrada hacia el interior del mar. Su primera reacción —tras un pequeño infarto por el simple hecho de ser misteriosamente abducida por el mar— fue aspirar una fuerte bocanada de oxígeno. Cuando la espuma inicial se hubo disipado, sorprendida se encontró con el rostro sonriente —y ciertamente divertido— de Aqualad. Garth no llevaba ni una semana en la Torre y ya se había hecho amigo de todos, menos de Raven, claro está, quien con suerte le había contestado alguna pregunta curiosa que este había hecho los primeros días de su estadía con los Titanes.

Quiso enojarse con el muchacho, pero sus ojos empezaron a arder por el agua marina y el aire empezó a hacerle falta a su cerebro, la falta de aire traería en pocos instantes los recuerdos de las torturas a su mente y no sabía que implicaciones tendrían sus poderes bajo el agua si estos llegaban a descontrolarse. Un simple gesto bastó para que el atlantiano creara una máscara semejante a una medusa para dejarla ver y respirar. A penas Raven recuperó el aliento, él le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Lentamente, comenzaron a sumergirse más y más profundo, hasta llegar a una gran masa de algas verdes. Total, ¿qué más tenía que hacer? ¿Pensar? Prefería nadar.

-Shh –gesticuló el joven-. No hagas movimientos bruscos. Sólo observa la magia.- y esta apareció.

Aqualad estiró la mano y con delicadeza corrió a las algas. Fue entonces que a sus ojos se alzó una concentración de kril bioluminicente que hacia resplandecer todo el lugar. Raven se quedó sin aliento, no porque la burbuja de aire hubiera estallado, sino por la belleza del escenario que tenía ante ella.

-Tranquila –volvió a hablar Garth, tomando su mano-. Son inocuos. –y su amable y hermosa sonrisa la convenció-.

Era un joven de piel blanca como ella, cabellos negros y ojos celestes, de un color vivaz, como el cielo en el primer día de primavera. Demasiado amable, un encanto de persona. Fuerte y ágil, buen peleador, recordaba que una de sus compañeras lo había definido "un buen partido" y, para ser sincera, bajo esa la tenue luz que se filtraba por el agua ella le daba la razón.

Lentamente, él la guió a la mitad de la colonia. Los diminutos seres en seguida se aclimataron a su presencia —debía ser sin lugar a dudas obra del Atlantiano— y nadaron junto a ellos de la mano.

-Hacen cosquillas –destacó Raven, soltando una suave risilla-.

-Pensé que debía mostrarte algo hermoso para que me permitieras ver tu sonrisa –decía, luciendo honesto-. Suponía que sería hermosa como ellos, pero debía asegurarme. Y no estoy para nada decepcionado –el joven exhalaba amabilidad por todos sus poros, amabilidad sazonada con un toque de seducción. En ese momento a Raven le pareció que era como una bocanada de aire fresco-.

Debía admitir, a su vez, que el piropo la tomó por sorpresa. Era extraño recibir ese tipo de comentarios dirigidos hacia ella —es más, estaba acostumbrada a que fueran comentarios que chicas hermosas como Kori recibieran—. Sin embargo, se sintió alagada, le gustaba sentir que su presencia tenía un poco de importancia para sus compañeros, fuera de ámbito "laboral". Por eso, decidió pasar el resto de la tarde bajo el mar descubriendo maravillas. Y así fue como comenzó una ligera amistad con el Atlantiano.

Ambos compartían un gusto sublime por la poesía y la música clásica. El nuevo integrante se llevaba bien con todos los integrantes del grupo gracias a su versátil personalidad —similar a una corriente de agua— sin embargo, a Raven le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca. La hizo darse cuenta de que sus compañeros no se mostraban tan amigables con ella desde hacía varios años ya. La amabilidad de Garth ponía en evidencia el vacío que le dejaban el resto de los Titanes. Por primera vez en años, fue consciente de cómo era ignorada, de cómo ella podía ausentarse por días sin que nadie lo notara —las mirada preocupadas de Kori y de Ricardo no contaban, porque sólo eran eso. Y únicamente estaban allí cuando Ricardo hacia sus visitas a la Torre—.

Mientras esos escasos momentos de paz ocurrían junto al nuevo, los problemas para dormir aumentaban. Se esforzaba en intentar no causar problemas, pero sus cambios de humor a veces afectaban el estado de sus compañeros, y principalmente a Kon debido a que era especialmente receptivo, a causa de su telequinesis táctil, habilidad que recientemente había descubierto. Con un pequeño roce, Rachel modificaba el humor de Kon-L. No sería un problema de tratarse de cualquiera otro Joven, pero él era propenso a las explosiones de ira. Sus poderes convertían cada rabieta en un asunto de interés para todos los Titanes.

Sin embargo —algo que llegó a molestarle, pero supuso se trataba de sus alteradas emociones por falta de sueño—él no era visto como un peligro por nadie. Después de todo, los kryptonianos eran los buenos de la película. Y le parecía injusto —y en el fondo le dolía—: tanto ella como Kon eran peligrosos. Pero sólo Raven era discriminada por decirlo de alguna manera por ser la hija de Trigón. A Kon siempre se le permitía el beneficio de la duda, por ser de la casa de El, por ser clon de Superman. De hecho, entre más lo pensaba, todos sentían una cierta compasión por él, por su lucha de entablar una relación con Kal, su esposa y Kara, por intentar ser un buen kryptoniano. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? A nadie le importaba su propia lucha por ser una buena humana.

En una de esas tardes de caos mental, Tim la llamó para entregarle algunos somníferos bastantes fuertes que ni soñar te dejan.

-No sé qué te está ocurriendo y también sé que ésta no es la solución –había dicho el líder-. Pero necesitas dormir.

Un parche. Eso eran. Pero no le importaba. Decidió no leer las indicaciones, pues ella ya las conocía. Dependiendo de la dosis podían dejarte atontado o dormido y se vendían bajo receta, dado que podía generar dependencia —y en caso extremos, adicción—.

Raven no era precisamente fanática de los medicamentos, pero la tentación de dormir por una noche entera sonaba demasiado bien. Tanto, que fue ineludible. A su vez, Tim le adjuntó a las píldoras para controlar el trastorno explosivo intermitente unas pastillas para la ansiedad y otras cuyas funciones no conocía pero confiaba que servían para aliviar su estado de ánimo, cosa que de hecho funcionó. Rápidamente, se encontraba más dispuesta a estar en grupo y a reír con sus compañeros, dejando atrás las preocupaciones que la habían asolado durante esas últimas tres semanas.

La mente de Raven se encontraba felizmente atontada en un remolino de éxtasis, volviéndose más amigable y en cierto sentido, más Titán. Ahora, era la clase de persona que los demás querían que fuera.


End file.
